Percy Jackson & The Avengers: Battle for the Galaxy
by CallMeLatino
Summary: The universe has begun to shake. The infinity stones are re-surfacing and a Mad Titan is after them. On earth popular vote states that 'the avengers' should be subdued due to the destruction of Sokovia. Camp Half Blood is celebrating the end of the war against Gaea, but when Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the ex-oracle, shows the next prophecy, the celebrations become grim. (HIATUS)
1. The last prophecy

**Hi. This story is based on the great fan fiction written by 100** **th** **Century, the infinity wars: Divided I stand.**

 **It is also my first fan fiction and actually the first time I write for people. I usually write for myself and I am a little embarrassed at the moment. Wink.**

 **I am a huge fan of that story and I decided a while back that I wanted to read a more story-based fan fiction rather than fast pacing action one. So, after reading 100** **th** **Century's story I got the inspiration I needed to start this.**

 **This is a Fanfiction between Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Marvel's Cinematic Universe or Avengers.**

 **Setting: After Age of Ultron (Marvel Timeline) and after Blood of Olympus (Percy Jackson and the Olympians Timeline).**

 **Summary:** _The universe has begun to shake. The infinity stones are re-surfacing and a Mad Titan is after them. On earth popular vote states that 'the avengers' should be subdued due to the destruction of Sokovia. Camp Half Blood is celebrating the end of the war against Gaea, but when Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the oracle, tells the next prophecy, the celebrations become grim. Olympus has closed, Apollo's last words before being banished were words that even the fates themselves could not foresee. Asgard is being controlled behind the shadows by the one who is presumed dead. Bruce Banner is missing in action, Thor mourns the death of his brother, and a boy from Queen's gets bit by a spider._

 **Percy Jackson & The Avengers: The Battle for the Galaxy.**

 _Somewhere in the Universe_

"Fine", exclaimed a deep voice. It was filled with many emotions. It was amazing how one short phrase could portray such a deep meaning. It had anger, disappointment, happiness, resolution, and the most disturbing of all, anticipation.

He walked towards the big door that opened into a vault. A vault that contained his most precious item. When it opened, the light reflected on the golden surface of said object, blinding anyone who was not prepared for what laid inside.

"I will do it myself."

 _Earth, at the same moment._

" _After the disastrous exposition of power that was shown last week in Sokovia, many people around the world wonder if this will be the trend from now on. United Nations has said that they are prepared to force into submission the perpetrators of such a catastrophic event, which raises the question, Are we really safe in the hands of the Avengers?"_

Percy Jackson shut of the TV on the living room. He was currently resting with his mother and Paul after the war against Gaea. They had opted for a weekend in Montauk after he got back from celebrations in Camp. He had thought that the worst thing that had happened during his time in Greece was scaring a bunch of people away from the country, but he did not expect a city to fall from the sky.

Sally Jackson (or Sally Blofis) sighed in exasperation. He had wanted a nice weekend to calm Percy down after his experiences in the demigod world, but he noticed that it would be impossible after seeing the news of Sokovia.

"If the destruction of New York was not enough, this people go and drop a city from the sky. This is really getting out of control." Said Paul who was sitting next to them and had watched the news.

"I swear, I am totally in favour of bringing them to a stop. New York raided with aliens, Sokovia destroyed, how much more people need to die before these monsters are stopped?" asked a fuming Sally Jackson.

"They are not that different from us mom." Percy's voice cut through the air. He was still staring at the blackened TV screen. "When you fight a war, you fight to protect people. This Ultron thing had in mind killing people. What do you do? An evil that can go out with full power because he does not care about collateral damage, against people who are trying to protect and therefore cannot afford to destroy. Who do you think has the advantage?"

Sally stared at his son. He was right, Percy himself had been at the receiving end of two evils that did not care about what happened.

"I don't blame the avengers, but I do believe that they are unorganized. The fact that they are at least trying to do some damage control is proof enough of their guilt. It is not fun to be looked like a monster mom. A monster who, trying to protect someone, ended up killing more." Percy's face was grim and full of sadness. He thought back to all those he lost in the two wars he fought. He somehow understood the positions the Avengers were in. They had won the war but lost the battle. Just like Percy against Kronos or against Gaea.

"I am so sorry Percy, I did not think…" Sally hugged Percy and Paul put an arm around his family.

"It's okay. I understand." Said Percy with a tired voice. He needed to get out of this state of sadness. He needed to look into the future. He could go to New Rome with Annabeth and have a nice life there. Yes, that was the plan.

He gave into the hugs of his mom and step dad and somehow managed to fall asleep. The exhaustion still hanging in his body after the war that had happened merely a week ago.

 _Plane over the Atlantic._

Tony Stark was definitely not having a good day, or week, or month to be exact. He had first created a weapon of mass destruction trying to comprehend something alien, he had help from a doctor with anger problems. Said weapon had developed intelligence and escaped to form an evil plan to bring down the avengers. The doctor with anger problems had nearly destroyed a city and was knocked out by ANOTHER weapon that he had created to specifically stop the doctor with anger problems from doing exactly that. Then mister weapon of mass destruction decided it would be a good idea to drop cities out of the sky, causing world wide repercussions against the group. Oh, and the doctor with anger problems had gone MIA. Yup, a bad month for Tony Stark.

"You alive Stark?" asked Steve Rogers. "You seem out of it."

"Yeah, I am just thinking when everything went so wrong. When did the world become so big?" he asked a little tired. The others looked worryingly at Stark. This was not his usual self.

"How many did we kill?" he asked to anyone.

"177." Said Vision. People glared at him.

"We killed 74 during the battle of new York. Cap here, had 23 people die during that terrorist attack in D.C, and now 177. 274 people." Said Tony stark with tears in his eyes.

"When I shut down my weapons department, it was because I did not want more people to die because of my hand." He said. "And yet 274 people died because of me. Even after everything—"

"You could not do anything different." Said Wanda Maximoff, cutting him short and trying to comfort him with her powers.

"YES I COULD! I WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH!" he yelled. "I wasn't strong enough…" he began to cry.

"Let him be." Said Natasha Romanoff. "He needs time. Time heals. We are arriving at Avenger Tower in twenty minutes." Her voice was strained. Steve knew she missed Banner. Clint Barton knew it too. Hel, even Thor could feel her pain. The rest of the trip to New York was done in silence.

Thor always had an uneasy feeling when entering New York. Since the first time he set foot on the city he knew that there was something strange about the energies surrounding it. He just assumed that it was due to the all-fathers stare upon him. He still felt pain every time he saw the stark tower. The place where his brother had fallen into the darkness and lust for power. They were supposed to rule Asgard together. Like when they dressed as a maid and wife to get Mjolnir back from some giants. But now? He was gone. He knew that it had also affected the All-Father because since he told him he had acted distant and strange.

The QuinJet had come to a stop on the highest floor of Avenger Tower. Steve Rogers talked loudly to keep the group together.

"Rest for tonight. Tomorrow I will be taking the new trainees to the avenger's facility. Tony, you are in charge of the Stark reaching group, Natasha, Clint, keep looking for the QuinJet, Rhodes, tell that damn colonel that now it is not the time to bother us with meetings and questionings." Said Captain Steve. He had assumed the role to help his friends out after the outcome of the battle of Sokovia. He was not happy about it, but it had to be done.

Most of them just nodded and stepped off the plane to the tower. Stark just walked to an empty office and locked himself inside, while Natasha and Clint went downstairs to where most of the tech was set up. Steve sat down at the table with Thor, Wanda, Rhodes and Vision. The faces were grim and filled with guilt. Steve put it somehow that they had won the war but lost the battle. They won against Ultron, yes, but at what cost?

"I miss him." Said Wanda. They all knew who she was talking about. Pietro. Her brother had sacrificed himself to save Clint and a civilian. That same kid had ran to the news and told them how he saw one of the avengers die because he had to save him. No one knows how but the media managed to twist his words stating that the avengers were putting kids at risk and that had Pietro had got what he deserved for trying to place a kid in danger. Steve hated three things. Hydra, the government and the media.

"We should not give in to their demands. If we do what will happen?" said Steve. "They want to control us, they want to portray us as the villains and have a say on whose life is worth more for us to interfere. I agree with Stark. Where did it go so wrong?" asked Steve to his friends. They all had that doubt in their eyes.

Soon Steve Rogers went to a spare room to sleep. Even with the serum, he still got tired. He was also unhappy. Unhappy about how people tried to control others, just like Hydra did. Manipulating and Controlling. His thoughts wandered back to Bucky. His friend that was controlled by Hydra. He needed to find him. Fast.

"I need to get going my friends. I sense a disturbance upon the nine realms. There is something weird going on with the Infinity stones. Out of the six, three have appeared during the last year, when they are supposed to be lost. I need guidance in this matter, I shall come back as soon as I learn something. Farewell." Thor exited the tower and a beam of light engulfed him and he was gone.

 _Olympus._

The doors to the Olympian council were sealed. Zeus was furious. Poseidon was worried. Hades was curious. Other members were just waiting for the result of Zeus' paranoia.

"Father, how _dare_ you blame Apollo for this? Don't you realize? You are just trying to blame someone!" yelled Artemis, the goddess of the hunt, moon and maidens. If Zeus was furious she was livid. How dare his father turn his back on his son and accuse him of treason against Olympus? Her stupid father punished him because of his bastard Octavian? And also because he revealed a prophecy?

"SILENCE!" Boomed Zeus. "You shall not speak to me that way Artemis, Apollo," he turned to the blonde god who was surprisingly calm. "I will state your punishment now."

"You are making a mistake father. Exile me and you will find yourself and Olympus on the verge of destruction." He said matter-of-factly.

"YOU DEAR THREATEN ME AND MY REIGN?" Yelled Zeus, thunder could be heard. He was so furious steam was leaving his nostrils.

Athena though, did not looked as shocked as the others. She looked worried.

"Apollo…what have you seen." She asked him.

"I will have nothing of this! Apollo as of today you are banished from Olympus, your godhood revoked! For aiding your son Octavian against Olympus and tampering with fate by revealing a prophecy!..." Zeus began. But Apollo had other plans.

He looked towards Athena, Apollo felt that something inside him was cracking, it was his oracles. One by one they were disappearing. But he also felt terrible sadness, his oracles were not breaking because of loosing his power, they were breaking because they were dying. Yes, dead. How?

He knew, when he received his gift, that this day would come. The day that the most powerful force would sacrifice itself for a last chant. A chant that could either bring peace or destruction. A chant that was so dangerous, it would cost lives. But it had to be sung, because it was the only way to stop what was to come. The only way to stop oblivion was through sacrifice. With tears in his eyes, Apollo began to sing.

" _The one with the power to destroy the universe comes.  
he and the stones placed on the golden glove.  
With a Snap the last breath of many will bring  
as no hero nor god will be able to live."_

Zeus was chanting in ancient Greek and lifting his master bolt, Poseidon and Hades tried to stop him.

" _Six singularities of the universe together they must stand_ ,  
 _to save those whose ashes the ground will brand._  
 _Not even the union of those who fight will survive  
but go back in time and one soul will suffice."_

"…I ZEUS, LORD OF THE SKIES AND KING OF OLYMPUS, BANISH YOU!" Zeus yelled and threw his master bolt at Apollo. The last word that came from the gods mouth were:

"The fates are dead."

And with that, Apollo was no more.

 _Camp Half blood._

Will Solace was having a nice talk with Nico di Angelo when a piercing pain erupted in his heart. He saw some of his brothers grab their chest and cry out in pain. He barely registered Nico yelling at him and holding him up. Only one word crossed his mind at that moment…

"Dad."

Rachel Elizabeth Dare was painting inside her cave when something took over her. She grabbed brushes and paint but dropped them to use her fingers. She did not know what was going on. She wrote words, drawed circles and a face. She lost consciousness after that. She felt something exiting her body. The last thing she saw was the purple face of a humanoid creature looking at her.

In Camp Jupiter, Ella the Harpy was saying word after word that did not make sense. Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, Praetor of Camp Jupiter, was called to the small library that served as house for Ella.

"She has been acting like this for a while…" Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto, said.

"Do we need to call Tyson or Rachel?" Frank Zhang, son of Mars and second praetor, asked Reyna.

"It's probably nothing to wo—" her words were cut when Ella said the only clear words in a while.

" _Mad Titan, dust, snap, Apollo, fates, dead, stones, gauntlet."_

Then Ella fell to the ground. Hazel ran to check on her and determined she was just unconscious.

"How can an harpy be unconscious?" asked Frank.

"Frank. I need you to go to camp half blood." Reyna said with fear clearly in her voice.

"Why? Reyna are you okay?" asked a now worried Frank.

"No, but remember I am a daughter of Bellona. A goddess of war but also a goddess of Destruction and Devastation. Frank, Hazel, I feel something big is coming, something that this time we may not survive." She said. She had tears of fear in her eyes. When Reyna heard the words Mad Titan, she felt a shiver down through her spine, something was very, very wrong. She almost felt the incoming war and destruction that the name would bring. But what she was most scared of, was that it was inevitable.

"Go! I will take care of everything here, see if the Oracle of Delphi has something, I will try to contact the gods for guidance." Reyna said with finality as she exited the library. Hazel grabbed the body of Ella and took her to a bed near the back of the library. Then she ran with Frank to where the pegasi where.

Hazel asked herself, what could be so terrible to get that reaction out of Reyna? It could not be that bad, right?

-

 **Hi, CallMeLatino here. So...did you like it? I plan on doing everything until the snap but changing the way the story gets there. I have plans for demigods in wakanda and others, wink. Feel free to leave a comment or a joke or ideas. Thanks for reading my story.**


	2. The Beginning of the end

**Enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

 _New York._

After the weekend in Montauk, Percy Jackson did indeed feel more relaxed. His nightmares about Tartarus kept coming back, but at the same time he finally felt that everything was over. He could have a normal life!

He still wanted to be at camp, so he told his mom and she agreed. Percy wanted to spend time with his friends and maybe talk to Annabeth to try healing their mind from the effects of the primordial of the pit.

Percy was on his way to Camp half blood in a cab and when it stopped in a streetlight right in front of Avenger Tower, Percy felt a little anxious. Knowing that powerful individuals that were not related to him were up there was a weird thing to get used to. They were the centre of attention of the world at the moment. People wanted them punished because of the events of Sokovia, but at the same time they wanted to thank them for stopping more destruction.

"Humans are no different than the gods…" Percy thought. It was true. Humans, when threatened, tried their best to eliminate the threat, but when protected, they ignored the fact that they could destroy the world. Maybe the effect of the Olympians on humanity was more than just architecture.

Percy's thoughts came to a stop when the cab driver spoke.

"Kid, are you sure you want to stop here? It's a strawberry farm."

"Yes, thanks. Keep the change." Percy told the cab driver.

He gave him a bunch of bills and walked out of the cab. He walked towards the camp borders and saw Peleus around Thalia's tree. He also saw many campers doing daily activities. Some of them waved to him, others stared at him with awe, others just nodded and continued on their way. Percy saw Chiron talking to Mr.D and Annabeth. He walked towards them.

"Perry Johansson, good. We were just talking about you." Said the God of wine.

"Percy my boy. Welcome back. I hope your weekend break was satisfactory." Said Chiron.

"Yes, it was good. I finally feel like its over." Said Percy, completely ignoring the glimpse of nervousness on Dionysus face when he said _over._

"Hi Percy." Said Annabeth, hugging him and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Percy smiled and took his hand.

"Well, Mr.D here had an idea to help you with Tartarus' memory." Said Chiron.

Percy looked at Mr.D with confusion in his eyes.

"Well Peleus, I wanted to offer some advice. Tartarus is not a nice place to be, and knowing that you two weaklings are suffering from nightmares I wanted to offer a cure. It is simple actually." Said the god of wine.

"Really you could do that? Thank you very much Mr.D!" Annabeth bowed.

"Don't bow to me Annabelle. I don't want to do it but I have no choice. Your parents have been very insistent on the matter. Basically knowing that you want to leave this bloody camp as much as I want to go to whatever they offer at the roman camp, I offer you advice." He began. "Being the god of madness has his perks. I know what is conflicting you and I believe that the best cure would be to leave camp."

There was silence from the two demigods.

"What?! Leave camp? But how? We need to train! And there is still time for applications at new rome! And—" Annabeth was cut off by the immortal.

"Oh in the name of Merlot, let me finish!" he said. "I am saying that the best cure would be to spend some time out of camp and the demigod world. You two have suffered more than anyone and the constant reminder of the wars is not helping your mind heal. I feel your sanity growing weaker and weaker every day. Go have fun in the world. Be with your parent, hang out with mortals, I don't know and don't care. Just go and forget that we exist for a while." He said. In a flash of purple light and wine smell, he vanished.

Percy and Annabeth talked a while with Chiron who backed up Mr.D in his decision. It was decided that Percy and Annabeth would spend one more week at camp and they would take a vacation. Percy to finish school in New York and Annabeth to spend some time with her father in California. Percy and Annabeth walked towards the other demigods to start with their respective classes/tasks and also think of replacements for them while they were gone. Chiron went back to the big house.

Chiron entered the Big House to find Dionysus sitting on a chair, a can of Diet Coke between his hands and looking tiredly at a wall.

"What happened Dionysus? I doubt that you helped Percy and Annabeth out of the kindness of your heart." The old centaur said as he compressed himself in his wheelchair.

"There were some favours called. Not something I would do indeed, but it had to be done." The wine god then turned to look at Chiron dead in the eye. "Dark times are ahead of us Chiron. The prophecy of the five oracles has been sung." Chiron's face paled and his face showed signs of pure terror. A terror that the centaur had not felt since Trojan war.

"N-No, its not possible, why now?" said the centaur with evident fear in his voice.

"Father's paranoia brought him to punish Apollo for the results of the Giant war. He blames my brother for stupid reasons. He was banished from Olympus and stripped from godhood. He is missing, but that is not the most important thing. When he was being banished he uttered a prophecy, it was different from the usual ones because of three reasons." The god took a sip from his diet coke.

"One, Apollo never utters prophecy's himself. It is usually done by the Oracle of Erythaea that is linked to Olympus, but even then, the only prophecy's that have been given to the Olympians are the great prophecy's.

"Two, it was sung. Apollo never sings, he does his stupid haikus or whatever they are called, but he never sings unless asked to in parties. It was out of character even for him. He knew what was coming, he was calm, so he also knew that singing a prophecy was dangerous.

"Three, the string of Olympus has been cut. When Apollo was banished, something strange happened on Olympus. The doors of Hercules went shut, the oracle of Erythaea went silent, the muses stopped singing and the wind stopped blowing. That only means one thing…" said Dionysus with a grim expression.

"Di Immortales…" Chiron clawed three fingers over his chest and pushed outwards.

"Chiron, the fates are gone. Dead maybe."

There was silence in the room.

"Why? They cannot die, can they?" asked Chiron.

"There is only one way to kill a fate. The fates are the personification of destiny, they know everything that is going to happen, which means that they knew exactly what was going to happen. So the only explanation that comes to mind is that the fates themselves sacrificed their life line to warn the council, they did it through Apollo because the prophecy in the wrong hands can only bring trouble. They knew that the only way to stop whatever is coming was to sacrifice themselves."

"what does the council think?"

"Athena is working overtime, she and other Olympians noted the change in the aura of Olympus the moment Apollo finished talking. She also spoke about what I just told you. The council at this moment is a disaster. With Apollo gone the balance of the thrones has tipped. Athena is begging to Father to reconsider and bring Apollo back, father is being his usual annoying self saying that it is all a bluff and Apollo deserved what he got, but the look of worry in his face will not go unnoticed for long." Just as the God finished talking, the door opened and a very pale Rachel Elizabeth Dare came running into the room.

"Chiron, Mr.D, please, come!" she pleaded.

"Child, what happened?" asked Chiron.

"I feel weird, like something inside me is missing, also I cannot access the Oracle of Delphi, but the worst part is that I remember last night not being in control and painting something in my cave, please, you need to see it." Chiron turned to face Dionysus who had a very grim expression. The two immortals and the Oracle hurried towards the cave causing a lot of campers to look at them worryingly. Some followed but where quickly dispatched by a look from Dionysus. When they arrived, the god of wine could not stop the curse coming out of his mouth.

"Sweet mother of Carménère!" he yelled.

The three of them were looking at a humanoid figure. It had purple skin and his chin had many lines. His eyes held so much hatred it was hard to think that it was just a painting. What unnerved Dionysus the most were the six circles of colours placed on something like a hand. He remembered those lines from the prophecy of Apollo.

 _The one with the power to destroy the universe comes.  
he and the stones placed on the golden glove._

"Chiron, I must go to Olympus. Miss Dare, you will not speak of this to any camper, in fact, you will be staying at the big house from now on. I will place this place off limits to camp, Athena needs to see this." He said as he exited. Chiron was quickly trying to stop him.

"Dionysus, what is the meaning of this?" he asked/pleaded.

There was silence. Rachel was terrified at the sight before her. The fact that a god had reacted so strongly to whatever that painting meant, it was terrifying.

"Chiron. I can't tell you a lot for now, the same goes for miss dare, it is still too soon. I can only tell you that times are going to change. It is possible that the destruction of Olympus is in sight. I hope you understand the gravity of the situation, saying a word of this to any camper will not end well, not now. They will just be confused, but if the truth is revealed to them it will cause panic." He said.

"D-destruction—" Chiron said.

"O-of Olympus?" finished Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"The infinity stones have been targeted. We are no longer safe." With that he vanished in a flash of golden light, Chiron and Rachel failed to notice the moisture around the God of Wine's eyes. They were already worried because of the change of personality in the usually calm and indifferent god, but for him to react with fear, to say that Olympus could be destroyed, it was too much. They agreed to keep this between them and Chiron escorted Rachel towards the big house.

"Times are going to change indeed…" said the old centaur as he walked.

 _Avenger Tower._

Tony stark was back to his usual sarcastic self. He was alone in the tower at the moment. With Cap, Wanda, Vision, Natasha and Rhodey off to the new Avenger Facility, Thor going to who knows where, Clint back with his family and no Doctor with Anger problems near, it was peaceful in Avenger tower.

Tony was currently reading the outline of the UN meeting that was going to be held a few months in the future. A meeting to determine the fate of the Avengers.

He had mixed feeling towards the idea. On one hand he agreed that they had to be put in check, he could not bare seeing more innocents die, but on the other hand, he knew it was not for the best. No, it was a way to censure them from the world, to keep them on hold because they feared their powers. Either way, Tony felt that the lesser of two evils was accepting whatever the UN was offering. He was not one to follow the rules either way.

Tony opened his _New York Times_ tab to come face first with a heading that caused him to shift uncomfortably in his seat. It was about a vigilante in New York. He wore red a red and blue suit and seemed to fly around buildings. He had done a good job helping in small crimes. His biggest 'case' was when he captured the criminal Scott Lang. It was a sad end to a brilliant mind. Oh well it happened. Either way, Tony was very interested in this person.

"Friday!" he called out.

"Yes Mr. Stark?" answered the computerized voice.

"Pull up all archives on Spider man." He called back.

"Yes sir, should I also put on hold the investigation about the tesseract and the mind stone?" she asked.

"yes please." The screen cleared and different footage from the masked super-hero appeared. Different videos on YouTube, blogs, etc.

"Who are you…" asked Tony with interest in his voice.

 _Asgard._

Thor flew over the golden city of Asgard. The sun shined bright over it. He landed on the steps of the throne room and entered to find his dear father sitting on his golden throne, his spear Gugnir on his right hand.

"Father." He bowed in front of him.

"Rise sun. What brings you here from Midgard?" asked the powerful voice of Odin.

"Father I am here because I need to know about the infinity stones." He said.

Odin hummed, then he nodded.

"Indeed son. There has been a stirring upon the nine worlds. Yggdrasil has lost more leaves than usual. I believe that it is an important matter." He said with a glimpse of curiousness in his eyes.

"Yes father, as you know, until now only three have been found. The tesseract, which is in our protection, the mind stone, in Midgard, and the reality stone in form of Aether, currently in possession of that damn collector." He said.

"Wrong son, the Power stone has been acquired by the Nova Corps of Xandar." Odin had something very similar to amusement in his eyes.

"What? Another infinity stones? Father, you must understand that this is very unnatural. Four infinity stones in a short amount of time…"

"You feel it too…someone is looking for them." Odin had his back to Thor when he said this.

"Who do you think it is father? Maybe if you let me talk to Heimdall—" he was cut short by a very weird sight.

"NO! I mean, no, Heimdall must be kept away from every Asgardian because of treason my son, you know that." Odin's response was a little rushed, which was weird for him.

"Father, are you okay?" asked Thor

"Yes son, everything is okay. I have a task for you actually."

"Yes Father, whatever you need." Thor bowed again.

"I need you to find out who is looking for the Infinity stones. Someone out there, someone beyond the nine realms, is looking for the stones." Odin said, "Bring me the name of whoever is looking for the stones!"

"Consider it done, father." Said Thor.

Thor flew away from Asgard and Odin began to glow green. A green light engulfed the all father and a very alive Loki stood in his place.

"Yes…it shall be done."

 _Avengers Facility._

" _ **Captain Steve Rogers, the suspect Winter Soldier has been spotted entering Nigeria. We suspect he may be doing work there"**_

Steve Rogers winced at the news. Bucky. He was back in Nigeria. They needed to get there ASAP but without alerting Stark or anyone.

Steve turned towards his three friends. Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson and Wanda Maximoff.

"We need to go." He said.

"Should we tell Vision or Rhodey?" asked Sam

"No, we tell any of them and Stark will be on our tail. He will try to interfere, if stark moves the UN knows something is up. We are on our own on this one." The captain said.

"Very well."

And with that, the three of them were on their way to Nigeria, completely oblivious to the massive amount of problems that small mission would bring.

* * *

 **Howdy! So, chapter 2, yay.**

 **Well this if the first chapter was the introduction, this is the first chapter of the series. From here everything goes forward. I will try to keep a lot of things cannon except the timelines and minor details. For example, Peter and Percy are the same age (if you are smart you know what I am hinting here), also the battle in Nigeria is supposed to be One year after Sokovia in MCU Cannon but I am going to do it a couple of weeks after, there are many reasons. Mainly these types of changes are to fit both story-lines together so they are as smooth as possible. Also I have decided to stop this first part after the "SNAP" from Infinity war, there is still a lot of time ahead of us but just know that I also want to know what happens after that in cannon to have an idea of how to make it fit, even if I already have the whole thing planned.**

 **With that said I invite you guys to comment and review the story, feel free to send me PM's with ideas, questions, anything. I am happy to read all of them. Keep supporting, it gives me the push I need to come up with new Ideas.**

 **Thanks for reading my story.**

 **-Call me Latino.**


	3. Connections and resolutions

**Hi, New chappie. Not my best, but I felt it was necessary to start to push the story forward. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Camp Half Blood_**

Percy and Annabeth were doing their various tasks. They had decided that Percy would go to school in New York for the six remaining months and would go to camp one weekend a month where he would meet with Annabeth. On the other hand, the architect of Olympus would put on hold her project and head to California to spend some time with her father and brothers and at the same time preparing some final details in Camp Jupiter. It was a good plan for them.

They had finished their daily activities and were currently sitting around the nightly fire after the sing-along. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, who was on a break on his pontifex duties, Nico, Travis and Connor Stoll, Will Solace, Katie Gardner, Clarisse, Chris Rodriguez and Rachel Elizabeth Dare, were all laughing and talking around the fire. People who saw them respected the group. After all, they were the golden group of the gods. Them with a couple of others.

"So, what do you think of these Avenger guys?" asked a certain Daughter of Athena.

"They are just reckless bastards, too much power in my opinion." Said Katie Gardner.

"It would be fun to put an exploding bomb in Iron man's pants!" said Travis, Connor nodded furiously.

"I don't like them." Said Jason Grace.

"You don't like anyone who has a power you don't understand. Remember with Percy?" Piper joked.

"Percy?" Annabeth was looking worryingly at his boyfriend.

"PRISSY!" Clarisse yelled.

"Oh, sorry. What?" Percy came back to the world.

"What do you think of the Avengers? They should be stopped, right?" asked Jason.

"Well, they are out of control. They have great powers but someone needs to put them in check. I mean, I understand how hard it is for them, but at the same time I don't hate them. I think that they are like us." He said.

"What are you talking about, seaweed brain?" Annabeth laughed.

"I am with Percy on this one. The reason why Demigods are still 'safe' is because of the ancient laws and quest laws. If we went around using our powers, well, it would be bad." Nico added.

"Besides, the world is not black or white, someone needs to have the red button. People want someone to blame. The laws give them that. If you have someone solid you can rely on, it becomes easier to feel safe." Will Solace supported Nico and Percy.

"But Percy, what if people are in danger? The accord will affect them. You know that the ancient laws have not been effective in protecting! Remember Luke? Well he is a victim of those laws, people will become victims!" Annabeth said.

"Annabeth is right." Said Jason. "I, as a roman, understand the effect of laws. But I cannot always be in favour of them. If some laws did not come to pass, many problems would have been avoided."

"Well, either way. As Will said, the world is not black nor white, the moment someone puts the paper in front of me and says 'sign' I would worry. But until then, just enjoy the moment." Percy fell on his back and stared at the stars.

"Prissy is high on something…" Clarisse sounded strangely worried.

"Let him be." Said her boyfriend, Chris.

Annabeth on the other hand felt like this matter would not be just a nigh conversation. There was a clear division of ideals. People who believed that the rules helped more than damaged, and those who felt that sometimes the rules are meant to be broken.

" _Oh well, it is just a stupid debate."_ Annabeth thought, she could never be so wrong.

The next day went by uneventful, but by dinnertime Annabeth and Percy were packed and ready to go. They had changes some schedules and called some favours but their tasks had been successfully filled by others. They were on Half Blood hill waiting for Argus who would take Percy to New York and Annabeth to the airport.

Percy was calm. He felt that he could have some normal time before he went to college and was grateful for it. Annabeth on the other hand was worried. She saw Rachel and Chiron talking and they seemed worried and scared for some reason. She had a feeling that something was not right. The sun was not as bright as other days. She suspected Apollo had something to do with it.

Argus arrived later and took both of them to the destinations. They hold hand the whole journey and had a little make out session much to Argus' discomfort. When Percy exited in the front of her mother's apartment Annabeth called him.

"Seaweed brain see you next month! Remember to IM me!" she yelled as they grew distant as Annabeth slowly disappeared into the New York traffic.

Percy had a wide smile. He entered his apartment receiving the usual greeting that consisted on a very loud mother, a smiling step-father, and blue food.

" _Finally I can be normal!"_ Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, thought. Sadly, he was also the most unfortunate demigod alive.

 **Olympus.**

"I am telling you father, I saw it with my own eyes!" yelled an angry god of wine. They had been discussing for three days straight the issue with the oracles, prophecy, Rachel, etc.

"And for the millionth time! I tell you it is nothing to worry about! If the infinity stones were truly resurfacing, we would know! The pact we made would make sure of it." Zeus said.

"Brother, please, listen to reason! Look at the signs, it is time we start to investigate it! You cannot just ignore what happened with Apollo, aside from the fact that we cannot communicate with the Moirai nor the Parcae!" yelled concerned sea god.

"Whatever that traitor said is not to my concern. He even dared to threaten me and my reign! As I said, even if the infinity Stones were resurfacing, there are others to take that into consideration."

"Father, since the destruction of the Bifrost we have not had any contact with Asgard. And it is very suspicious that not even Heimdall is in our reach. The pact itself made Heimdall the most important figure. If we cannot communicate with him, we must suspect that something has happened." Athena stated calmly.

"What do you think happened? That the old coot died? If Odin died, we would have noticed. No, he is not dead. And if Asgard does not want us to reach them it should not bother us. We agreed that Earth or Midgard or whatever is in our control. Asgard has the other realms to watch over and those old watchers have the rest of the universe. Tell me Athena, goddess of wisdom, if the infinity stones have appeared we would know, wouldn't we?" Zeus boomed.

"Yes father, but—"

"Then this meeting is adjourned!" He brought his bolt down and disappeared in a flash of lightning.

Some other gods began to flash away, the ones left were Poseidon, Athena, Artemis, Hephaestus, Hermes and Dionysus. Even Hades and Hestia had stayed.

"Uncle, you feel it too don't you?" asked Dionysus to the god of the sea.

"Yes, there has been something weird with the energies of the world. Since that event where the city fell…no, since the attack on New York I felt the energy change." Poseidon said.

"Even I feel it. Since the event in New York the furies have gone restless. They feel the energies. They told me that after that event the change in energy receded, like it was cut to half, but there was something foreign there." Hades added.

"I have felt it too, uncles. It is possible that infinity stones have entered our realm. But why and when?" Artemis added.

"The infinity stones are very powerful singularities, I suspect that pagan Loki had something to do with it. The giant portal brought those monsters into our realm." Hephaestus added. He had studied the infinity stones since he learned of them. He wanted to find a way to control one.

"Apollo told me that he heard Hera and Zeus saying that those monsters who entered our realm during that time were monsters who went extinct after our battle. The fact that they could come back as an army is very suspicious." Hermes said.

"Indeed, the Chitauri had a very different technology now than they had then. After the battle of the cosmos they were supposed to be extinct." Poseidon said.

"But then how are they back?" asked the god of wine.

"It was Hel who was supposed to take care of them, but since her daughter Hela has taken over the realm I feel many different enemies have escaped." Hades added.

"Do you think that she let them go? Why would she do that?" asked Hestia.

"Simple, she got something in return. There is something very fishy going on here." Athena said.

"Hey!" Poseidon retorted.

"Sorry uncle, I mean something suspicious. In the last three thousand years the cosmos has been at peace, but since the destruction of Titan it has become restless. I believe that Hela let the Chitauri and others go in exchange of something. It is also not very calming to know that the Infinity Stones have been appearing out of nowhere, also Heimdall is missing. Something very weird is going on." Said Athena.

"you think that someone is behind all of this? Why?" asked Artemis.

"Best case scenario everything is just a coincidence, Heimdall is out doing something and Hela made a mistake." Said the goddess of wisdom.

"And worst case scenario?" Asked Dionysus, he knew what the answer was before she said it.

"Someone is looking for the infinity stones, and its moving fast." Athena said.

"The picture of the cave, it showed a being with purple skin. What if…" Dionysus.

"Probably, it also would make sense with the prophecy." Athena said.

"In resume, someone made a deal with Hela, got the Chitauri out of Hel, attacked earth, also made a deal with Loki, all because why? There is an infinity stone here?" asked Hephaestus.

"It is possible. I believe that the event of the city falling had something to do also. I felt a great amount of energy coming from the city, energy I felt in many different places, it is moving." Athena said.

"This is my theory." Athena said, "Loki was also part of this army. They attacked earth to try and get a hold of the stone and destroy earth in the process. The mortals did the impossible with the help of Odinson, after that, when the furies said that the energy was almost cut in half, it could mean that Odinson took Loki with him and the infinity stone. But there was not only one, two infinity stones were here at the same time. Odinson took one back to Asgard, the other is here in the hands of the Mortals. More specifically in that entity called The Vision." Athena ended.

There was a pause, then the gods nodded in understanding.

"What do we do then? Zeus cannot know, if he knows then he would try to take the stone for himself." Said Poseidon.

"I agree. Father has become more and more paranoid since Gaea." Artemis added.

"We wait. For now the stone is safe. Our priority is contacting Asgard. Hephaestus that is your job, get us in contact with Heimdall." The god of crafts nodded and flashed out.

"The rest of us must keep this to ourselves. We know that at least two of the stones are out there, if someone is truly looking for the stones and the prophecy is true, I am afraid that we cannot do much. We must see what happens from now."

The gods nodded and flashed away. Unknowingly to them, a certain goddess of Magic was listening to their conversation.

"Oh, dear Merlin. The time stone is no longer safe." And she flashed away.

 ** _New York._**

Peter Parker, a normal kid, was excited. In the past few months he had become a celebrity. Well, sort of. His alter ego had. Yes, he was spider man. It all happened so fast. One day he was on a school trip to a lab and the next day he was swinging around New York. He thought that it was his responsibility to use his power to help people rather than hurt them. So he did.

He worshiped the avengers, they were so cool in his eyes. Even if people said stuff about them, he felt that they did not deserve hate. He understood that sometimes you could not protect everyone, so he did not see why people hated them after Sokovia. Yeah, they had dropped a city out of the sky, but if the city had been high enough the damage would have been much, much worse.

His thoughts came to a stop when he almost crashed into someone.

"Watch where you are going, _Penis Parker_." He heard. Flash Thompson, one of the bullies from Midtown High, who was on the decathlon team with him, usually liked to make fun of him. Mainly because Peter never retorted.

"Sorry Flash, see you at practice." Peter said with a smile and kept walking. This was his way of dealing with people, just avoid them. He walked into the school and out of the corner of his eye he saw someone in the office. He had jet black hair, a blue hoodie and black pants. Peter had never seen him. He wondered if he was a new student or something.

His thoughts came to a stop in his locker when a familiar voice spoke.

"Hi Peter! Are we seeing Star Wars this weekend?" asked his best friend Ned who was holding himself against the lockers.

"Sure, why not?" Peter answered.

"Oh, also, I bought this new Lego Death Star set. It should come in a few days from now. Want to help me build it?" asked Ned again. Ned was Peter's friend since he started high school. Both of them were very close, mainly because both of them are bullied. They were also in the decathlon team where they met.

"No problem my _amigo._ " Peter said as he closed his locker and he and Ned walked towards their first class of the day.

As they sat down and the first bell rang, Mr. Roger Harrington, the science teacher and Decathlon coach, entered the class.

"Okay people sit down and stop whining. Today we have a new student coming to Midtown high, be respectful, help him be comfortable and teach him how to be a Midtown student. You may come in." His last phrase was directed to the door.

In came the new student. Peter recognized him as the student in the office. Now that he saw him better he noticed his tan skin, well complexed body and his eyes. Those were what the whole class was looking at. He had glasses on but either way, his eyes could still be seen. The sea-green eyes that told millions of stories were so captivating that the whole class was startled when the new student talked.

"H-Hi, I am Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you all." He said with a smile. Some girls began to whisper, some boys nodded at him.

"Mr. Jackson, take a seat behind Mr. Parker over there." Mr. Harrington said. He pointed to an empty seat behind Peter.

He began to walk to the seat, when he sat down Flash Thompson had something to say.

"I wouldn't stay there if I were you. Penis Parker may try to do something to you and you will end up equally retarded." He said, some people laughed.

"I will take my chances." Percy answered. Some people smirked at the response while Flash just stared at someone who did not do what he said.

The class started but Peter could not stop himself. He turned around and talked to Percy.

"Hi, I am Peter. Nice to meet you."

"Percy. Nice to meet you too." Peter noticed how he was fiddling with his pen and how his writing seemed uneven.

"I am dyslexic and ADHD." Said Percy when he noticed Peter staring.

"Oh, sorry for prying." Peter said with an apologetic voice.

"No problem. The glasses help me a little. I no longer see letters floating around but I still have some trouble reading. I hope I don't fail anything." He said with a smirk.

"If you need help studying I could help. Me and My friend Ned are good at the science subjects. Well, Ned is more in the humanities but he still is good at science. If you want we could help you study after class or during lunch or maybe we can—"

"Sure, it would be good." Percy smiled. Percy was kind of intimidated with Peter's enthusiasm, but he felt that he could befriend this guy. He seemed normal enough.

Break came and Percy met Ned. Percy noticed how they were both a group of Nerds but they were fun to talk to. They were almost crying when Percy told them he had never seen Star Wars. Ned invited him to see the movie at his house on the weekend. Percy took it as the opportunity to make friends so he said yes.

At lunch time the three of them sat down at a free table and began to eat.

"You have a Tattoo?" Peter asked Percy.

Percy noticed that his sleeves had been pushed up a little letting the SPQR letters in plain sight.

"Oh, yeah. Not something I am proud of. My mom nearly killed me when she saw it.

"It's so cool!" Ned said. Percy had revealed the whole tattoo. The trident, SPQR and the line of service.

"What does SPQR mean?" Ned asked.

"Roman saying I believe." Peter answered before Percy, "We are in the Decathlon team. We know some things here and there." Percy nodded and kept eating.

During lunch some girls came to introduce themselves to Percy, many of them looked a little worried that he had sat down with Peter and Ned but brushed it off and kept talking to him. Peter noticed that he did not seem fazed by the obvious flirting.

"People here love you man!" Ned said.

"Yeah, they are friendly." Percy answered.

"Friendly? Dude, they were all over you, I would be careful if I were you." Peter said.

"Why? They did nothing wrong. They just introduced themselves." Percy added.

"Wait, you mean you did not notice?" Ned asked him with wide eyes.

"Notice what?" Percy said while drinking from his juice box.

"Dude, those girls were flirting hard with you!" Peter raised his hands and voice.

"Say what?" Percy asked a little confused.

"Oh god…" Peter said, grabbing his head.

"Look on the bright side Peter! Maybe Percy here will get us out of the hole we are in." Ned said a little worried about Percy's observation skills.

The following days were not different for the demigod and the two students. Percy had formed a really good bond with Peter and Ned. Percy had his encounters with Flash but had shut him up after the third one. Apparently, Percy's sarcasm broke Flash Thompson's response box. Peter invited Percy a burger for that. He had also seen the first movie of Star Wars with Ned and Peter and had built a Lego Star Wars ship with them.

Percy could say that this was exactly what he was looking for. He also realized that Peter lived only a couple of blocks from his house, and Ned not too far away also. So, after school they usually went to this cafeteria near the school to finish their homework and walked home together.

Percy had called Annabeth a couple of times and she seemed happy that Percy found the peace he wanted. Annabeth had gone a couple of times to New Rome and the hot topic was 'The Avengers.' Percy had heard a bunch of it from Ned and Peter, so he understood the whole ruckus. In a whole, Percy Jackson was happy, but happiness doesn't last forever.

The first month was uneventful, Percy, Peter and Ned, became best buddies. Annabeth and her family went on vacation to somewhere in Europe, Olympus was currently worried about the fact that Heimdall was out of reach, Hazel had arrived to camp half blood and told Chiron about what Ella had said. Chiron said that they would talk more when Percy and Annabeth had returned.

Somewhere in the Universe though, things were getting bad.

 ** _Xandar._**

"Commander! He is getting too close, we already lost half of our soldiers, there is nothing we can do!" Corpsman Dey yelled to her captain.

Commander Irani Rael had a grim expression on her face.

"Thanos…" She said.

An explosion sent them flying around the Nova Corps command centre. They were loosing the battle and there was no chance they could win.

Commander Irani stood up and saw the destruction her planet was being consumed in.

"Dear Merciful god…This is insanity." She said.

"Commander, Orders?!" Corpsman Dey said.

"Battle until the end." She turned around and opened a locker. In it there was the key to the most protected place in the Galaxy.

"Corpsman. I entrust you with the key of the Vault. Whatever you do, if it comes to it, you must take the orb and run. Go to Knowhere, find the Guardians, tell them that Thanos' Crusade has begun." She handed the key to the Corpsman and Grabbed a blaster from a dead soldier.

"Commander!" Corpsman Dey yelled.

"IT IS AN ORDER CORPSMAN! THE ORB IS WHAT HE IS AFTER. I WOULD RATHER SEE MY PLANET DESTROYED THAN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE. GO!" Commander Irani yelled. And with that she charged into the battlefield.

"God help us…" Corpsman Dey ran to the vault, Oblivious to the two figures who were right behind him.

 ** _Sanctuary II._**

"Lord Thanos, we have found the Reality, Time, Space and Mind stone!" said a voice.

"Tell me Ebony Maw, where are my stones." The deep voice of the Mad titan thundered through the ship.

"The Reality Stone is in Knowhere, while the Space stone is in Asgard." Said the voice again.

"Asgard, eh? So that puny goddess was not lying. Fine, after we obtain the Power Stone we shall go to Asgard, where are the other two?"

"My Lord, they are on the same location."

"Where would that be, Ebony Maw?" Thanos asked.

"Earth."

A smirk appeared on the Mad Titan's face.

* * *

 **Hi. So this is the first real piece of Crossover of the story. Yay. Basically my Idea for this chapter was to introduce the Percy/Peter relationship while trying to explain the previous chapter question, Why does Dionysus react the way he reacts? How does he know about the Infinity Stones? Etc.**

 **Also I gave a small amount of insight in the demigods opinion on the avengers, that is just a small conversation to set up the story. Percy's POV will be explored more through the story, as well as the other demigod's.**

 **As I am trying to keep this a little cannon (trying...) the interaction between Percy and the Avengers will be a little different from the other Fanfic's POV.**

 **Now, how do you think Hecate knows about the Time stone? What will the Olympians do? Will they reveal the danger to their kids? Will they shut up about it? Will Hephaestus be able to contact Heimdall before it is late? How do they know each other? What is the battle of the cosmos? Who are the Watchers? What will happen between Percy and Peter?**

 **All those questions in one chapter, wow. Well, those questions will be revealed through the next chapters and also more and more questions will come up! Stay tuned to know the answers!**

 **Keep asking questions, keep reviewing, and again, Thanks for reading my story!**

 **-CallMeLatino**


	4. The horse and the spider

**Hello beautiful people. Chapter four already! Today everything changes for our young people. Enjoy the chappie!**

* * *

 _ **New York City, Nigh time.**_

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, Paul is going to kill me!"

One month has passed since Percy has gone to school. Percy was currently running late to his house because he stayed too long on Peter's house. Well, Aunt May was a sweet lady. It reminded Percy of his own mother.

Paul had told him that he should be home at eight o'clock so they could have dinner, currently it was eight twenty and Percy was halfway there.

" _Please Lord Poseidon, protect me from the wrath of my family_." Percy prayed in his mind. He was one block away from his apartment when he heard a growl, then another, and another.

"Oh, gods fucking dammit." Percy cursed, he had got used to that type of language because of Peter and Ned. He saw three hellhounds come out from the shadows of an alley. Then he saw a Laistrygonian giant come out in front of them and smirk at the son of Poseidon.

"Hello demigod, are you lost?" said the Laistrygonian.

"Er, Hi. I am running late so I can't play right now, so please…" Percy moved his hands in a _'shoo, get out'_ gesture.

"Oh, don't worry. This won't take long. ATTACK!" yelled the giant.

Percy sighed and took out Riptide from his pocket and turned it into a sword.

Even for Percy, Three hellhounds and a Laistrygonian giant was a bit more than he could chew, but he had to try.

"Just when I was getting used to living a normal life." He said, sidestepping the paw of a hellhound, he brought down riptide on the exposed side of the Hellhound and gave a big slash. The wound was deep but not deep enough to kill. The other two saw this and attacked Percy. He rolled out of the way of the jaws of one hellhound and stabbed him on his belly. This was a deep wound, so the hellhound became monster dust immediately. The other hellhound charged Percy who moved out of the way and just missed the club of the Laistrygonian. He decided to go for the wounded hellhound.

He charged it and sidestepped his paw and stabbed him one last time on the side. Now he only had a Laistrygonian and a hellhound to take care of.

"So, can we call it even and say goodnight?" asked Percy.

"Not a chance demigod!" Said the giant.

The giant and the hellhound charged at the same time. Percy noticed that he could not dodge both of them at the same time. He was going to get hit by the club of the giant or chewed by the hellhound. He decided the former was the lesser of two evils. He sidestepped the hellhound and stabbed him with a swinging motion turning him into monster dust, he braced himself for the impact of the club but in never came.

"Huh?" was the response of the Giant. Percy opened his eyes and noticed that his club was missing.

"Looking for this, big guy?" said a voice. It was full of sarcasm and teasing, but Percy found it oddly familiar.

Percy and the Giant looked towards the source of the voice and found a person in a red and blue jumpsuit with a mask on. He was holding himself on a wall with one hand and the other had the club of the Laistrygonian.

" _He can see through the mist?"_ Percy thought with panic.

"Who are you?" asked the giant.

"Well, your friendly neighbourhood Spider-man!" said the voice. He then threw the club at the giant, hitting him square in the face.

The giant stumbled back and nocked over a fire hydrant. Water exploded from where the hydrant was and covered the street. Percy took this opportunity and willed the water to grab the giant, he willed it to pull him closer to him while binding his hands and feet. He then stabbed the giant directly in the heart and before he could say anything it disappeared in a cloud of gold dust.

"What the hell was that?' Asked Spider-Man.

"You could see it?" Percy asked, fear evident in his voice.

"Duh, it was hu—" Spider man seemed to trail off.

"Hello?" Percy said, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry. I-I trailed off. Well, if you are fine I will go…" Spider-Man leaped towards the near wall but Percy willed the water to grab him and bring him to ground.

"Help me clear this mess…" said Percy.

"Uh, how?" Spider man asked. Rubbing his arm that he had hit when Percy throwed him in the street again.

"I don't know. Look for something to cover this up." Percy knew it was bad to spend more time with spider man. He had seen him and for some reason he felt familiar. But if Percy could stall for time and find out more about who this person was, maybe he could find out why he seemed familiar, and also how he could see through the mist.

Percy willed the water to go back into the faucet but it was still broken.

"Wow, so cool…" Percy heard Spider-Man say when he controlled the water.

"My turn…" Spider Man lifted the Faucet and use his web to make it stick to the ground and hope that it would last long enough for someone to fix it.

"Done Per-person." Spider Man said. He stuttered over his words.

"What did you see?" asked Percy.

"W-What?" Stuttered Spider man.

Percy pointed riptide to the neck of the vigilante.

"See this? It is a very sharp toothpick. Now, answer me or the toothpick will hurt you." Percy said.

"F-Fine. It was like a giant from lord of the rings mixed with an alien from star wars and had a touch of fantastical creature to it…" Spider man explained.

"Give me your hand." Said Percy.

"What?" said Spider man.

"Give. Me. Your. Hand!" Yelled Percy. This was strange. Somehow Spider man had seen through the mist, this was bad.

Spider man lifted a hand. To his horror Percy took it roughly and pointed the Bronze sword to it. Before spider man could say anything Percy tried to make a cut on his hand but it went right through.

"W-what?" said Spider man.

"Interesting…" was Percy's response.

"What is interesting?" Asked the Vigilante.

"Who are you?" It was Percy's turn to be surprised.

"What?" Asked the vigilante.

"Who are you? I have this feeling that we know each other or have met before." Percy said with an edge to his voice.

Peter was having an internal conflict at the moment. He wanted to reveal himself to Percy so he could explain what the hell was going on, on the other hand, he did not want to be exposed like this. He opted to wait.

"I am just a person who help others. I don't know you!" Peter hurriedly ran away, swinging around the city. He was shaking. He was nervous that maybe Percy had realized who he was.

Percy on the other hand let him get away. There was something definitely different. For starters, he had met Spider Man and he _knew_ he had heard his voice somewhere else. But the most problematic of his worries what that he had seen through the mist. That was not good. He realized by now that he was very late so he just walked calmly home.

When he got home the response was as expected.

"Perseus Jackson, where the hell were you? We expected you here almost 40 minutes ago!" Her mother yelled at him after opening the door.

"I got caught up on something." He said.

Her mother then noticed his torn shirt and tired attitude.

"Just, go and clean up. We already had dinner, there is a pate with food in the kitchen." She said.

Percy entered the house and went to the bathroom to clean himself. He found Paul waiting for him and demanded why he had broken his promise, when Percy explained Paul receded in anger but was still a little mad.

All along Percy could not stop wondering how the hell Spider-Man saw through the mist. He needed to call Annabeth, so he did.

"O Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Annabeth Chase." He said to a rainbow he made with the water from the tap and after throwing a drachma.

There was a moment until Annabeth appeared on the other end.

"Oh, Percy. What's up?" she said with a smile.

"Hey wise girl. How are you?"

"Not bad, just got back from vacation in Thailand. It is really amazing, and the architecture of the Thai tribes…" she began.

"Listen Wise girl, I called you for a reason." Percy did not want to interrupt Annabeth, but he was getting more worried the more he thought about it.

"Percy? What's wrong?" Asked Annabeth with concern.

"I came face to face with Spider-Man while fighting a Laistrygonian and a bunch of hellhounds." He said.

"What? Oh, seaweed brain! Get away from—" She was cut off by Percy.

"Annabeth, he saw through the mist." That seemed to take Annabeth back for a moment.

"Wise girl?" Percy asked after a moment where Annabeth seemed deep in thought.

"So it is as I though…" she said.

"What?"

"Seaweed brain, the mist is getting thinner. I think is because people have started to believe in the 'supernatural' after what happened in New York or in Sokovia…" she said. "I found a couple of enemies here too and the mortals seemed to run away from them, some even describing in full detail an Empousa…"

"What do we do?" Percy asked.

"Stay away from Spider-Man or any of the Avengers if you come close to them, also if you are fighting monsters try to go into secluded places. We could be in danger of being discovered…" She said.

"Good plan, are you going to camp next weekend?" Percy said.

"Yes, we will tell Chiron and the others to keep an eye out. If we are exposed, it will be bad. We will be dragged into the discussion about the 'Avenger Accords' and we will have to pick a side."

"I understand, be careful Wise Girl, see you at camp." Percy said.

"You too seaweed brain!" she smiled and waved at the mist, ending their chat.

"Staying away from the Avengers, how hard can it be?" Asked Percy to himself.

Peter Parker was completely shaking. He had seen his best friend Percy doing things that was not normal. Battling three huge black and red dogs and a giant humanoid thing, he also controlled the water and had a bronze sword. What the hell?

Who the hell was Percy Jackson? That was the question Peter had asked himself for more than an hour. He wanted to find out more, but Percy would become suspicious. He had to find out who he was…without giving himself away. Yes, that would do.

He sighed and pulled the covers of his bed on top of him. He would think about that again in the morning when he saw him.

"Friday, did you catch all of that?" Asked a very pale Tony Stark.

"All the data has been securely guarded in your personal server, it has also been encrypted, the person on the video has been identified as Perseus Jackson." Said the computerized voice.

"Give me all data on Perseus Jackson." He said. Several files appeared in front of him.

"Diagnosed with ADHD and Dyslexia, was held hostage a couple of years back, father out of the picture, mother worked in a candy shop, step father missing, been kicked out of more schools than years he has, lives in an apartment in queens, goes to Midtown high…" muttered the billionaire under his breath.

"Friday, isn't Midtown high the same school that our prime suspect is attending?" he asked.

"Yes, Peter Parker attends Midtown high, it is highly possible they are on the same grade."

"In the video Perseus says that there is something about Spider-Man that is familiar… it cannot be a coincidence." Said the philanthropist. "Friday, I want Perseus Jackson and Peter Parker on the radar at all time. Also communicate me with the cap." He said.

"Calling Steve Rogers." Answered the voice.

After a while there was a voice on the other end.

"Stark." It was the voice of the captain, Tony heard muffled gunshots in the background.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Tony.

"Well, I am kind of in the middle of something." Said Steve, Tony heard the sound of metal against bone.

"Why the hell are you in Nigeria? You know what? Scratch that, I don't want to know. I need you here in New York." He said.

"why?"

"Well, there is a certain lawsuit against us that could endanger the future of the group, I feel it would be a good idea to sit down and talk about it, don't you think?"

"Tony…now is not the moment for your parties."

"Secretary Ross wants a word, Cap. Nor you or I are in the position to deny it. Unless we want more problems it's better to lower the head at the moment." There was a silent pause. Well, as silent as it can be with gunshots and yells on the other side. Then Steve answered.

"Fine, when do you need me?"

"Today is what, Thursday? Be here by Monday, you could help me with the paperwork regarding the new avengers facility and those things." Tony said.

"Fine, see you, Stark." Steve said.

"Peace."

Tony ended the call and Friday spoke again.

"Sir, Peter and Perseus are moving right now towards a cafeteria on 71st Avenue."

"Prepare the car then, oh and call in protocol 23. I need a word with them." He said while shutting off the lights.

"It is done."

 _ **Nigeria.**_

"So, we have to go back to New York?" asked Wanda.

"Yes, Senator Ross wants to have a word. Tony has a point that, right now, we are not in a position to fight him without affecting more our status. I will go there alone, it will be good if you guys keep looking for Bucky." Said the captain.

"We found a trace to a safehouse that Bucky was using, we will move there." Said Natasha Romanoff.

"em…" said Wanda. "May I go to New York with you? I would like to be part of that meeting. I feel it is also my responsibility because of the events that caused my powers…"

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing. You are young, go have a break from all of this. Come back with Steve after he is done there." Said Sam Wilson with a smile.

Wanda nodded. She was only 16 years old but was already part of the most powerful group in the world. She had fought Ultron and then immediately went on a crusade looking for a hydra weapon.

Steve nodded and they took off back to New York while Black widow and Falcon took another direction.

A couple of hours passed until Natasha and Sam found the safehouse.

"To be honest, I expected a little more of a challenge." Said Sam.

"Don't Jinx it." Natasha answered.

They entered the house to find it almost empty but a bunch of papers on a shelf and some boxes of instant food and some water bottles. Sam clicked some buttons in his watch and a small droid exited his suit and began to fly around.

"He should tell us if someone else gets in." said Sam.

Natasha walked towards the papers and began to look through them.

"Steve was right. He was brainwashed." She put down a file called 'Winter Soldier Project, 001.'

"Are this his assignments?" asked Sam.

"Apparently. There are names and dates and places where that person is. Most of them are politicians that had a high influence in World War II, also some stuff related to the super ser—"

"Natasha?" asked Sam with evident worry in his voice.

"Oh god…" she said.

"What happened?"

She tossed him a file.

"Oh dear…" he said.

On the file were two names. In the file it stated how that couple was going to be in a certain highway at a certain time.

"We cannot tell him about this?" said Sam.

"Who, Steve or –?"

"No, Steve must know…" Said Sam. He could not take those words out of his head that were on the first page of the file.

Howard and Maria Stark.

 _ **New York.**_

"So, are we going to Coffee Bean today?" asked Percy.

"Oh, yeah. Sure." Answered Peter. Percy noticed that Peter was distant today. He was acting almost scared of him for some reason, he was normal with Ned but with Percy it was like he was a ghost.

"I can't today. I need to get home fast." Said Ned.

"To your Porn Mags." Answered Percy with a snicker.

"Yeah, yeah, at least I have something to look out for once I get home. Your girlfriend is a couple of states away." Ned joked.

"Touché." Percy laughed.

"Okay then. Bye people!" said Ned.

"Shall we go, my lady?" Percy smirked at Peter.

"Sure! Let's go for caffeine!"

Percy and Peter walked to a certain café on 71st Avenue. It was near their home, and a place where they usually did their homework.

Once they got there they found the place unusually full. There was only one table and free.

"Hey Liz!" said Peter.

Liz Allen, she went to Midtown too, she was very popular around the school. She worked as a part timer in the coffee shop. Percy noticed early on that Peter had a crush on her.

"Hey Peter, Hey Percy." She said. It had been almost thirty minutes since class finished, it always amazed Percy how fast she moved from School to work.

"Same as always?" she asked.

"Yes, for me. Percy?" Peter asked.

"Same as always. Special event?" asked Percy, moving his hands around.

"I don't know. It was like this when I got here." She said, while preparing our order. It was basically a Cappuccino with caramel for Peter and a Blue muffin Macchiato for Percy.

"There is an open table over there. Here." Said Liz, handing them their orders. Peter paid for both orders and gave his thanks, stuttering a little, and then both of them moved to their table.

"So, Math?" asked Peter.

"Math it is." Said Percy taking out his math homework.

Half an hour passed until someone else entered the room. The talking of some people stopped. Percy heard a crash and looked at Liz. She had dropped a cup out of shock. Percy and Peter looked at the door. Percy inwardly panicked while Peter let out a loud fangirl squeal.

"No way!" said Peter.

"Oh gods…" said Percy.

The man in question was a tall dark-haired man. He had a well-trimmed moustache with a goatee. He wore sun glasses that looked almost made for him. He wore an expensive suit that was obviously designers brand. He walked to the cashier and Liz hurried to take his order.

"Hi, may I have a Mocca with no sugar please? Oh, and one of those muffins. I love muffins." Said Tony Stark.

"S-sure. A-anything else Mr. Stark?" Liz stuttered.

"No, that's it."

Liz prepared his order, at that moment the billionaire turned his head towards Peter and Percy. Percy inwardly was screaming, Peter too but for another reason.

"I am sorry, we don't have any free tables. I will clear one up for you." Liz looked to Peter and Percy and wanted to say something, but Tony beat her to it.

"No problem. I will manage. Thanks." Said Tony. He grabbed his things and walked towards Percy and Peter.

"Mind if I joined you?" the Philanthropist asked.

"SURE!" Peter almost yelled.

" _NO!"_ Peter said internally.

"Thanks." Tony said. He sat down and looked towards the many papers and sheets on the table.

"Math, interesting subject." He said.

"Y-YES, I-IT'S A N-NICE SUBJECT!" Peter yelled.

"Interesting it is…" Percy said. _Well, there goes the plan of staying away from the Avengers. I am sorry Annabeth. I will see you in Elysium._

"I am here to talk with you two. I wanted to have a nice act or something but I am not a good actor. Reason why I revealed myself all that time ago." Tony said.

 _Oh, shit._ Percy thought.

"W-why would you want to talk t-to us?" Peter said. He was starstruck.

Percy glanced at Liz, she was looking at them intently. Percy sent her a look that said, " _What the hell is going on?_ "

"Come with me. I believe once you see it you will be grateful it would be in private." He said.

"Em…I need to go home." Said Percy, looking for an opportunity to squeeze out of there.

"Oh, don't worry. I can explain to your parents that you were with me. I could buy you dinner if you want." He said.

Peter sent Percy a pleading look. It was not every day your Idol invited you to spend some time with it. Peter was oblivious to the fact that, _WHY WOULD HE BE INVITING US OF ALL PEOPLE?_ While Percy was completely aware that the billionaire had something under his sleeve. He thought back to the day he fought the hellhound and Laistrygonian.

" _Could it be…It would make sense that he would be following spider man. Maybe he saw me."_

Percy decided that it would also be a good opportunity to find out what he knew about the mythological world.

"fine…" Percy said. Peter's eyes gleamed with happiness.

"Follow me then!" said Tony stark.

Percy noticed that he left his Cell phone on the table. Peter noticed too and took it to give it back to the man. They said bye to Liz who looked at them wide eyed. Percy sent another pleading look but she just thumbed up.

" _Oh well, how bad can it be?"_ Percy thought.

* * *

 **SO! Percy's encounter with Spider Man was a surprise, and if that was not enough Tony Stark has gone looking for them. Natasha and Sam find about Tony's parents and refuse to tell him.**

 **Not a lot of story in the chapter but more character development and interaction. The story is starting to move in the good direction and the points of view of some characters is starting to come to shore.**

 **I have decided not to go too much into the character's physical characteristic because most of the people who are reading this already know them, but if you want me to describe the characters more in depth tell me so.**

 **On the other hand, a little things to look up for in the next chapters!**

 _Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase on the Sokovia Accords._

 _Camp Half Blood point of view on the Avengers and the Accords._

 _Camp Jupiter on the accords._

 _The gods find a way to contact Heimdall._

 _Thor is upside down!_

 _Thanos begins his crusade towards the infinity stones!_

 _A major death incoming!._

 **I can tell you now that the first 10 chapters or so are going to be focused on Arc 1: Introduction. Chapter 11 or so will start Arc 2: Civil War, and we will move on from there, trying to have at least 10 chapters or so per Arc. Give me Ideas on PM or ask me Questions about then story and I will reply them on the following days.**

 **Also, as for now and the rest of Arc 1, I will try to post daily but from Arc 2 I will have to change my schedule to maybe one or two chapters per week, there is not much I can do about that but there is still nothing said.**

 **As for all the people who have seen my story, liked or followed, Thank you. Please share the story to those friends who you think will like it! Things are going to start to get very interesting from now on.**

 **Will Percy find out about Peter? How will he react? Will Annabeth find out about him meeting Tony Stark? What will happen in the meeting with Senator Ross? Stay tuned!**

 **And as always, Thanks for reading my story!**

 **-CallMeLatino**


	5. Silent Revelations

**Good day. Long chappie ahead today. Lot of stuff happening. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **New York.**_

Percy and Peter walked with Tony Stark to the front of the coffee shop where a limousine was parked.

Percy's sweat drop as he saw it while the excitement in Peter just skyrocketed. Peter noticed that he was still carrying the phone. He turned to Tony to give it back.

"Mr. Stark I think that—" Peter was cut off.

"Get in, get in. It's a nice personalized Lincoln Limo. Made the design myself." Tony said.

"But—"

"Get in, get in!" Tony insisted.

Percy and Peter got into the limo and Tony followed. He sat down in front of them and took a bottle of Champagne out of a cooler.

"Drink?" he asked. Then he realized that they were underage. "Never mind. Coke?" he said, holding out a Coke for them to take.

Peter and Percy took one.

"So, I suppose a Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, has something important to talk to us about?" asked Percy.

"Oh yes, here." He took a tablet out of his pocket and throwed a video. Percy swore under his breath when he realized it was him and Spider Man fighting the monsters a couple of days back.

Percy was completely destroyed at that moment. What Annabeth had warned him happened. He had exposed their whole world, to one of the avengers at most!

"This is you, isn't it?" Tony asked to Percy.

"N-no, i-it's a mistake." Percy tried to say, but he failed miserably.

"Don't worry kid. I am not going to go telling on you. On the other hand, I am curious about those monsters you were fighting and the power to control water. You need to explain that to me in more detail." Tony said.

Peter, seeing his friend's despair, tried to help.

"I don't think it's him. Besides, if he could really do that he would be a superhero or something." Peter said.

"Like you, Mr. Parker?" Tony said taking a sip of his champagne.

"W-what?" Percy and Peter simultaneously said.

Tony proceeded to show them various videos of a well known Vigilante.

"Quick question of the rhetorical variety. That's you right?" Tony said. Percy's eyes went wide open.

"Um, no. What do you. What do you..."

Tony showed the teens more and more videos.

"That's all-That's all on YouTube though right. I mean that's where you found it. Cause' you know that's all fake. It's all done on a computer?" Peter tried to say.

"Mm-hmm." Tony said.

"Peter…" Percy tried to say, but was cut off by Tony.

"So. You're this... Spider... ling. Crime fighting Spider... You're Spider-Boy?"

"S... Spider-Man." Peter admitted.

"WHAT?!" Percy said/yelled.

"Not in that onesie, you're not." Tony said.

"What the hell is going on? You were there that night?" Asked Percy.

"Y-yeah…I saw you fighting those things and I just could not help get involved…" said Peter apologetically.

"But…Why didn't you tell me?" Percy asked.

"The same reason you did not tell me about your powers…I was afraid of how you would react I guess…" Peter said.

Percy was about to say that he had other plans but found that Peter was in his right to remain secret. He still wanted to know how he saw through the mist.

"Who else knows? Anybody?" Tony asked again.

"Nobody." Peter said.

"You know what I think is really cool? This webbing. Tensile strength is off the charts. Who manufactured them?" Tony asked interested.

"I did." Peter said. Percy looked astounded at his friend.

"Also, what you can do with water, unique. That sword though, where did you get it." Tony asked Percy this time.

"I got it when I started my…training." Percy said carefully.

"You're both in dire need of an upgrade. Systemic, top to bottom. 100-point restoration. That's why I'm here. Why are you two doing this? I got to know. What's your MO. What gets you out of that bed in the morning?" Tony asked both of them.

Peter was the first to answer.

"When you can do the things that I can, but you don't... and then the bad things happen, they happen because of you." Percy was impressed by the sheer emotions and sincerity that were in the words of his friend.

"So you wanna look out for the little guy. You wanna do your part. Make the world a better place all that, right?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. Yeah just looking out... for the little guy. That's-That's what it is." Peter said.

"And you?" Tony asked Percy. "I cannot find more information about you, who are you?"

"Well…It's kind of my job I guess." Percy admitted. There was no use on lying now. If Tony Stark asked about him, he would have to tell. He was not happy about it, but he already knew too much. Peter also. They had the right to know.

"What do you mean your job?" Tony asked, intrigued by the teen.

"How much do you know about Greek culture?" asked Percy.

"Only that they had some weird sexual fetishes. Why?" Tony asked.

Percy sighed.

"Greek gods have existed for thousands of years." He began. "They move around with the hearth of civilization. You can see in every great empire the remnants of the gods. Rome? Full of Greek stuff. France? Arc du Triomphe is not very 'French' if you ask me. And now they are in America. Olympus moves with the hearth, and the whole Greek mythology with it."

"So, you are saying that the gods of Greece exist?" Tony asked.

"They exist, they are alive right now. Sometimes they come down to earth and have their little escapades with mortals. I would know…" Percy said, the last words under his breath.

"You are the son of a god?" Asked a wide eyed Peter Parker.

Percy just nodded.

"Which god?" Tony asked.

"Poseidon." Percy simply said.

There was silence, then Tony spoke.

"So, what is your story."

"Well…when I was 11 years old…" And Percy told them. His whole life story. How he had found himself battling a fury and a minotaur the first day he realized who he was. How he got to camp and how he went on a quest to find Zeus' master bolt. Tony added that he should take care of his stuff, when they heard the thunder Peter visibly paled. He also told them about battling Ares to which Tony simply smirked. He told them about the sea of monsters, about rescuing the goddess Artemis and he showed them his strand of grey hair that was left after holding the world. Peter looked at his friend in a new light after that. Percy also told them about the labyrinth and the battle against Kronos.

"So that is why New York was so weird that day…" Tony and Peter said.

"Yeah…" He continued to tell them about how he defeated Kronos and how he lost his memory for a while. He decided to leave camp Jupiter out of this, so he told them that he went back to camp and then went on a quest to find a missing weapon for the camp. He told them about the war with Gaea and all the complications that came with it. When he started to talk about Tartarus he began to shake.

"Kid…?" Tony asked.

"Percy…?" Peter looked at his friend as he slowly paled and his breath became more and more agitated.

"No…Not tartarus…Not again…No…Please…" Percy began to sob. It took a lot of effort from Peter and Tony to calm him down.

Percy explained that it was the hell of mythology and how he could skip that part. He finally told them about battling Gaea only a couple of weeks ago. When he finished he was exhausted.

There was silence on the limousine.

"Kid…I am sorry you had to go through all of that in such a short time." Said Tony.

"yeah man…I mean…Holy shit. You are amazing!" said Peter going full fanboy mode.

"So, you are telling me that the whole Greek world is out there and there is a camp full of demigods?" Tony asked intrigued.

"About that…" Percy said. "Please, I must ask you a favour. Do not involve them in this, please. They don't deserve problems. You just know about me and I am the only demigod alive. I will do anything but please keep them out of this…" Percy pleaded with the billionaire.

After a while Tony sighed.

"Sure. I can do that. After all I just forced you to reveal yourself. I will not reveal anything to anyone. Both of you know we are in the hotspot of all the debates in the world. I don't want to drag two kids into this, they would force you to reveal yourselves and that would be problematic. Specially for Perseus here." Said Tony.

"How…never mind. Just please call me Percy." Percy insisted.

"Percy it is. Percy and Peter. Wow, you two would be valuable assets for the avengers." Tony said.

"No thank you!" Percy and Peter said at the same time.

Tony snickered.

"fine! Well, I think I should drop you here." He said. Percy realized two things.

One, it was already late, two, they were outside Percy's house.

"I will make sure to keep your identities a secret. Well, I will try at least. Thanks for having this chat with me. If anything happens I know that New York is in good hands at least. Which brings me to my question." Tony asked.

"Why did none of your demigod friends join the Chitauri invasion?" Tony asked Percy.

"well… we wanted to, specially when we say the destruction. But the gods intervened. Hermes came down to inform us that we should not get involved. Many were furious but you don't just ignore an order from the gods. Well, not if you don't want to be turned into some type of animal." Said Percy.

Tony nodded.

"Well, see you around kids." Tony said as he opened the door.

Percy and Peter walked out of the limo into Percy's apartment. Sally was outside talking on the phone. Percy noticed that she had a suit on. He assumed that she went to one of her meetings with a publisher to try and get her novel out. Seeing how happy she was, Percy supposed that she succeeded.

"Yeah, well. Call you later. Bye!" said Sally on the phone. Then she saw the Limo and Percy coming out with another teenager. She ran to him.

"Percy!" she said. Then she noticed the man coming out of the limousine and her breath got caught in her throat.

"Don't punish the boy, it was me who aske him for a chat. Found them in a café and there was no empty space. Helped them with some homework. Oh, were are my manners, Tony Stark." Tony said placing a hand out for Sally to take.

"S-Sally J-Jackson." She said with shaky voice, taking the billionaire's hand with an equally shaking hand of his own.

"Well, it was a nice talk kids. Bye now." He entered the limo again and they rode off.

"W-what just happened?" asked Sally.

"You just met Tony Stark." Percy answered.

Sally looked at his son, he was a little pale she noticed. Then she noticed the other boy.

"Oh, and who are you?" Sally said with a sweet voice.

"Peter. Peter Parker." They shook hands.

"oh, you are Percy's friend. It is nice to finally meet you. Care to join us for dinner?" she asked.

"Well…Aunt May won't be home for a while and with Tony Stark stalking us we did not have time to eat…if it's not any problem…" Peter said.

"Absolutely no problem. Come." Sally said, she entered the apartment building.

"Your mother is nice. She reminds me of Aunt May." Peter said.

"You know, that was the exact same thing I said when I met your aunt." Percy laughed. They entered his home.

Peter found it very warm. It was as nice as a home in New York could be. He met Percy's stepfather. He wanted to ask what happened to Poseidon but Percy noticed and shot him a look that said ' _I'll tell you later.'_

The four of them had a nice dinner. Sally and Paul asked Peter about what he liked and he gave them a full on speech on the Avengers and comics. Paul and Peter got into a full on conversation about Star Wars and Lord of the Rings, while Percy and Sally just looked at each other with confusion.

When it came for Peter to leave, Aunt May came for him. It was funny for the both teenagers to see how similar Sally and Aunt May were. Apparently they noticed too because they immediately connected.

At the end, Peter ended up staying another hour while Sally, Paul and Aunt May had some tea in the living room. Peter also found out about the ancient laws and how Percy was not supposed to exist. He felt a little bad about it but when Percy told him he understood he went back to his usual self.

That evening ended in a high note. Sally and Aunt May exchanging phone numbers and promises to meet again while Peter and Percy finishing their math homework and talking about the eccentricity of Tony Stark. In the end, it all worked out.

Maybe.

 _ **Olympus.**_

"I still say, we should punish the boy for exposing us in that matter!" Zeus yelled in the throne room. They had seen the exchange between Percy and Tony and the other teenager. Some gods were not happy about it.

"I tell him to take a break and he manages to screw us over. Great." Dionysus said.

"I will turn him into a pulp!" Ares yelled while Aphrodite just here, here'd that answer.

"You shall not lay a finger on my son!" Yelled Poseidon. "He had no other choice. It was an accident."

"I agree with my uncle." Said Artemis. "It was not the boy's fault."

"Indeed. Tony Stark is smarter than he looks. I hope you did not have a hand on this Athena, Hephaestus?" said Hermes.

"Dear owls, no I did not. He was just graced with knowledge. But I have to agree with my uncle also. Percy Jackson just did what he thought was right at that moment. If he did not strike that deal with Stark at the end it may have been worse for us." The goddess of wisdom said.

"Oh, Athena and Poseidon agreeing on something. Hades will freeze!" Joked Demeter.

"Hey!" said god of the underworld said.

"Besides, it would be a good opportunity for us to find out if indeed they are in position of an infinity stone." Athena said.

There were some nods at that.

"I have already told you, daughter! The infinity stones are hidden and are not on this planet. If they were, I would already have them!" Zeus said.

"Stop being a prick. You have a strategic advantage here Zeus. Jeez, I swear every day you are grumpier. Must be the age." Hera said.

"Let's vote then." Hephaestus said. "All in favour on using Perseus to find out about the stones?" Out of the thirteen people in the room, eight lifted their hands.

"You cannot…fine, but if the mortals try to harm our children I will kill them all, Perseus included. Meeting adjourned!" With that, him and other gods flashed away. As always, only a handful of gods stayed. Mainly Poseidon, Athena, Hephaestus, Artemis, Hermes, Dionysus, Hestia and Hades.

"Have we any good news?" Asked Athena.

"Well, I found a way to contact Asgard. I am using a splint of the Bifrost to open a channel between us and the sword of Hofund. The sword is connected directly to Heimdall. Even if it's not in his possession, the message will get to him." Hephaestus said.

"And?" Hermes asked.

"The main problem is that someone or something is blocking me. There is a powerful barrier around Heimdall, I can keep working to try and find a way to pass through the Barrier. Once I do I shall inform you." The god of the forge said.

"Thank you, Brother." Said Athena.

Hephaestus nodded and flashed away.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"I have called in some favours, people tell me that there is an unusual amount of energy in New York." Said Hermes.

"Yes, we suspected that there is an infinity stone here." Athena said.

"Well, it seems that the energy was here before the war with the Chitauri…" Hermes explained.

"What?" Artemis asked.

"It is possible that we have been over an infinity stone since we came to New York." Said Hermes.

"We would've noticed." Said Dionysus.

"Well, yes but we may have also assumed that it was just our influence in New York that created that energy. Either way, I shall keep asking around. Maybe we will find out more." He flashed away after that.

"What shall we do then?" Hades asked.

"As I said uncle, we wait. Perseus Jackson is playing a dangerous game, but the outcome of this game could be the key to our salvation. Yet if he fails, we will just be the same as we are now." Athena said.

"You want to use my son as a spy?" Poseidon said.

"If he can help us get information about the infinity stones then yes. Maybe he can find out if the Asgardians have a stone, or where the others are. As I said, it is a dangerous bet, but it could be a real success." Athena said.

"Fine, I will ask him in a month if he knows anything. By then if he realized that we are spying him and asks us to stop I will comply. Understood?"

"Yes Uncle." Athena said. She was usually not intimidated by Poseidon, but she also knew that getting on his bad side was worse than being against her father.

Poseidon flashed away.

"There is nothing on Apollo?" asked Hades.

"Nothing, we have looked everywhere. I feel nothing. I am worried about him. Sure, he may be a jerk 9 out of 10 times, but he is still my brother." Artemis said with sadness in her voice.

"We will find him. We will bring him back." Hestia said.

"Thanks."

The gods flashed out, completely oblivious to the same goddess of magic listening on them.

"It is only a matter of time before they find it. And if they do, he will to." Hecate muttered.

" _Seclusio"_ she held out her hands in front of a building that looked like a museum. It had a crystal roof and old walls.

"That should help for a while. Unless someone else decides to temper with it, they should not find the stone, yet." Hecate left the spot.

 _ **New York**_

That same weekend Percy headed to camp. He had a lot to talk about. Mainly that not only Peter had seen through the mist. But Tony stark had also. If two people could see through the mist, what was stopping most of the others?

He entered camp to find the usual sight. People running around with swords, others doing the various chords, he walked directly to the big house. The questions in his mind were overwhelming. When he reached the big house he noticed more people than usual.

Aside from Chiron and Mr.D, Annabeth, Rachel, Hazel and Frank were there too. When he got there Annabeth noticed him and she ran to him giving him a tight hug.

"Seaweed brain! I missed you." Annabeth said.

"Hi Wise Girl. Missed you too." He hugged her back.

"Percy". Chiron gave him a nod salute while he greeted the others.

"Chiron, we need to talk." Percy said.

"Indeed. We need to talk. Frank, will you mind calling the cabin leaders?" Frank nodded and went to look for the others.

Ten minutes passed until every cabin leader, Hazel, Frank, Rachel, Chiron and Mr.D were sitting around the ping pong table.

"what is this about?" Clarisse asked.

"Perseus?" Chiron said.

Percy sighed and stood up.

"I am going to cut to the Chase." He said. Travis laughed at that, then he said something like 'well, it's about time' to his brother.

"I had an encounter with Tony Stark and Spider Man." The laughter died and every eye turned to Percy.

"WHAT?" yelled Clarisse.

"Percy, how could you?" asked Katie.

"hey, calm down. Let him explain." Travis said and Connor nodded.

"I was fighting three hellhounds and a Laistrygonian. During that fight Spider man appeared. He saw directly through the mist and attacked the Laistrygonian. I did not know that Tony Stark was tracking down Spider man. Yesterday, Tony stark found me and spider man and he told me he saw me fighting those monsters. He saw through the mist too." Percy said.

"Y-you told him about us?" Annabeth asked.

"I had to." Percy said.

"PERSEUS, WHAT THE HELL! I TOLD YOU TO NOT GET INVOLVED—"

"And what would have you done in my place, _wise girl_? Run away? Risk him to go looking for information on his own? No, I decided to reveal the information myself so he would not go looking for more. He got what he wanted, if it makes you feel better, he does not know about the romans. I also made a deal with him. As of today, I am the only demigod alive under the eyes of Tony Stark. He will not look for any of you." Percy said.

"So you expose us, just like that? How long will it be for them to involve us with their politics? We will have to be exposed to the world now!" Annabeth yelled.

"Annabeth, you are exaggerating. The worst that could happen is that Tony will ask for my opinion. But only me, I am not getting involved with the Avengers. Only I exist to him."

"Percy, what did you do?" Katie Gardner asked.

"What I thought was best!" Percy yelled back.

"I am with Percy on this one." Said Travis, Connor also nodded. "Its better for him to find about everything through Percy than any other way."

"Indeed." Chiron said, "I don't support that we should be exposed to the world, there is already too much hate in it, but I also understand the position Perseus was in. I believe he made the best choice at the moment. Mr. Stark only knows what Percy told him. The same for whoever Spider Man is."

"Sorry, but I cannot agree with Percy." Butch Walker, the head of Iris cabin said. "How do we know that he will not ask Percy to make us fight a war or something."

"Why would I involve you? As I said, to the eyes of Tony Stark, only I exist." Percy said.

"Yeah but either way you exposed us." Lou Ellen said. "He could take advantage of that."

"I think so also." Clovis, who was surprisingly awake, said.

"Percy, I told you to stay away from them!" Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, I was sitting on a Café with a friend and Tony Stark came in and took us to his limo." Percy said.

" _Us_?" Annabeth said.

"Me!"

"Who is this friend Percy." Annabeth said.

"No one." Percy stuttered.

" _Percy…"_ Annabeth said.

"My best friend is Spider Man. Happy?" Percy said with anger.

"YOU IDIOT!" Annabeth yelled. For the first time, she yelled at him with anger. "I TOLD YOU! YOU ARE GOING TO DESTROY MY HOME!" She said.

" _My home_? Let me give you news Annabeth, this is my home too. He is my best friend. For the first time in my life, someone is not bullying me, expecting something great for me or trying to kill me. For the first time I can have a 'normal' friend!" Percy yelled back.

"He is not normal, Percy! You need to get away from him!"

"Children. Peace" Chiron said. "It is not Perseus' fault. If what he says is true, then we are safe. If Percy trusts his friend not to tell on us, we must trust. Perseus, I ask you not to say anymore to anyone." Chiron said.

"So it's my fault? It's my fault I am part of this damn world, and because of that I had to fight for my life and got exposed. The real question is why the _fuck_ can they see through the mist?!" At Percy's words many people stared at him wide eyed. Percy never swore, less to Chiron. Chiron looked at him with some anger, but understood the pressure on him.

"Don't be disrespectful, but indeed. Why are the mortals seeing more?" Chiron asked.

"In my holiday I saw some people seeing through the mist too. But they were normal, not _freaks_." Annabeth said.

Percy wanted to say something. He decided to wait. He would talk to Annabeth later.

"I have felt it too." Hazel said. "My control over the mist has been wavering. It is way harder to use it on mortals."

"I think its because everything that has happened. Aliens in New York, A city falling from the sky. It's because of _them._ " Annabeth said. It was getting on Percy's nerves.

"I agree." Said Piper. "I think that because of the Avengers, mortals have started to accept that there is more out there and the mist is not working as much on them."

"See Percy, they are the problem." Pollux said.

"Let Percy be. It's not his fault what happened." Said Nico. "In fact, maybe something good would come out of a truce with the Avengers."

"Oh, and what would that be?" asked Katie.

"Allies." Said Leo.

"Allies…You are expecting us to let them join our world? THEY ARE MORTALS!" Yelled Clarisse.

"Watch it Clarisse. I was a mortal too, and the fact that I am here means that we can have a good relation." Said Rachel.

"You are just useful because you are the Oracle." Retorted Butch.

"Oh about that, I am no longer the oracle." Said Rachel.

"what?" asked Percy.

"Well, a couple of nights ago I felt the oracle leave me. Not without leaving me a lot to think about."

"what do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

Rachel looked at Chiron. He nodded.

"I drew something like this on the cavern wall." She said. She showed them a picture of a purple man and some circles with different colours placed on a hand.

"Also, Ella has been unconscious since that same day. Her last words were Mad Titan, dust, snap, Apollo, fates, dead, stones, gauntlet."

There was silence.

"Well, stones and gauntlet are on the picture." Said Clovis.

"Mad titan? Never heard of him." Said Annabeth.

"wait, Apollo? Fates? Dead?" said Will Solace, he had paled considerably.

"I am sure he is fine." Nico tried to help his boyfriend.

"No…It makes sense. That same day I felt pain in my heart, me and all my brothers. Since then our powers have weakened considerably." He said with sadness. "Mr.D…Is my dad…" Will asked the god with tears in his eyes. The god eyed him with pity. He sighed.

"Apollo has been banished from Olympus. As of now, the god Apollo is dead." He said.

The cry of pain that escaped Will's mouth brought pain and sorrow to all the demigods in the room. Many were crying. Percy was heartbroken. Maybe Apollo was not his favourite god, but he was a friend for him.

"Dionysus. I think they should know why and what happened after that." Chiron said.

"I think so too, my father will not be happy, but that doesn't matter. But you must swear on the Styx that anything that is talked from now on will remain in this room. You may not speak about it, not to each other, not to anyone. Am I making myself clear? Because the punishment will not be only from Styx but from the Olympian council itself." Dionysus said.

The demigods paled and swore on the terms.

"Apollo was banished for aiding Octavian in his conquest over the Romans and his attempt on camp half blood. He was also blamed on tampering with the next great Prophecy." He said. "When Apollo was being banished he said something that is so dangerous, it could not only destroy Olympus but the world itself."

He took a pause. All the demigods were listening intently.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning.

"Many years ago, when the twins from Leto were born, the fates themselves went to see the god. There are many rules to be the god of prophecies and foresight. One of them was that the only time he would sing a prophecy, it would be the time that he knew there was no salvation. Singing a prophecy means that there is no chance of any of us surviving the incoming danger. Another rule was that when he sung the prophecy that would end it all, it would be the moment that the fates would fade, using their last energies to create a prophecy that would save whatever is left after the catastrophe.

"When Apollo was being banished, he broke the golden rule. He sung a Prophecy." There were intakes of breath from the campers.

"To avoid that problem, the Olympians used the oracle of Erythaea, but for some reason it went silent that day. Something that has never happened. Therefore, Apollo saying a prophecy was not normal, and him singing it, even to save himself, it was out of character for him. The fates also have been unresponsive. The gods have ways to contact the fates in case of emergency and that has proven futile. Athena, therefore, has concluded that we may be breathing our final breaths." He ended.

The silence was overwhelming. No one dared to breath, they hoped it was fake and moving would make it real. Of course, one camper had to know.

"W-what was the p-prophecy." Annabeth Chase asked.

Dionysus opened his hand. Purple light began to form on it. Then, words came out of it.

" _The one with the power to destroy the universe comes.  
he and the stones placed on the golden glove.  
With a Snap the last breath of many will bring  
as no hero nor god will be able to live._

 _Six singularities of the universe together they must be_ ,  
 _to save those whose ashes on the ground will be._  
 _Not even the union of those who fight will survive  
but go back in time and one soul will suffice."_

Dionysus closed his hands and sat down. He became very tired after his long speech.

"That certainly makes sense with what we have. Look at Rachel's drawing. Six singularities, six colours, they look like stones. Also a golden glove, there is a golden hand with the stones on it. Ella also said stuff about the stones. Maybe if we find these stones we might be able to stop the destruction!" Annabeth said.

"HA!" Laughed Dionysus. "I cannot tell you what those stones are, ancient laws and stuff, but I can tell you that it would be impossible for you to find one."

"Mr. D, we have fought titans, giants, romans. How hard can it be to find a bunch of stones?" asked Connor Stoll.

"Very. Specially because they are not on this planet." Said Dionysus.

"What?" Asked Annabeth, she and many others had the same reaction.

"Crap." Dionysus said. Then, he disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Oh dear." Said Chiron.

"Is he okay?" asked Pollux.

"Yeah, he was just transported to Olympus. It may take a while, but he will be back."

The campers nodded.

"Well, there must be a quest for this then!" said Katie.

"No Children. For this, we have no quest. You already know too much. For now, just keep this information to yourselves. When Dionysus comes back we will reunite again. Dismissed." Chiron said. The campers began to exit the big house. Many sent glares at Percy, others nodded and gave him support. One demigod though, sent him a death glare.

Percy walked to Annabeth but she just ignored him and went to do their chores.

" _Fine"_ Percy thought. _"Two can play that game."_

* * *

 **WOW that was a chapter. Well what did you think? The points of view are on the table! The campers know about the prophecy, relationship problems and more! I am excited to write the next chapter. Hope you are too!**

 **Well, I am tired so to cut this short...**

 **Stay tuned to see what happens!**

 **Thanks for reading my story.**

 **-CallMeLatino**


	6. Clash of views

_**New York.**_

The weekend did not go uneventful for Percy. Word had got out that he had met Tony Stark and Spider Man, some people did not care, others supported his friendship telling him that he should get them an autograph, but others hated that he had exposed them, and they made him notice that.

Percy had received many glares and comments through the weekend. In sword fighting lessons people yelled at him and did not listen. Others ignored him or told him to go reveal them to the world. The ones that supported Percy defended him. The capture the flag that weekend was bloody, more than any other.

By Sunday morning Percy was tired. He snapped.

"Hey Percy! Did you tell captain America that Hercules looks like him?" a camper from the Ares cabin yelled.

"Why don't you stick your sword up you ass and do the same to all your brothers!" Percy yelled back. He felt bad about it, but he had stayed quiet for the whole weekend.

The people who heard him quieted down.

"What did you say, Bastard of Poseidon?" the camper told him.

"I said that you would look nicer if you were a kid on a stick." Percy retorted. He had learned clever insults from Peter and Ned. They used them to get back at Flash when he decided to get created. They never used them unless they got really angry. Well, now was one of those days.

"Kids!" Chiron yelled. "Stop fighting, stop pressuring Perseus. Whoever told you what happened left out that I gave him the okay with revealing it to the two of them."

"Oh, so you also want us to be exposed? To be dragged into the world?" He asked Chiron.

"You know nothing! I am the only one to respond, for everyone!" Percy yelled at the camper.

"And who gave you the right to decide for us?" Another camper yelled.

"Oh, so would you like to go? I would be delighted to tell Mr. Stark that there is someone who wants to meet him!" That seemed to shut him up.

"You know what? I did not come for this. I am going home. This was supposed to be a break, not a war." Percy walked to his cabin and locked himself.

Nico, Will, Leo, the Stolls and Frank came out to yell at the other campers.

"What the hell is wrong with you people? Did anyone tell you what really happened? Percy was cornered. He put himself out there, he took all the responsibility!" Leo yelled.

"Any of you would've ran away or tried to fight, putting us in more risk. Percy on the other hand, explained stuff so that no one would come looking for more information! How hard can it be to understand!" Yelled Frank.

"He is an idiot! He revealed us to the Avengers!" a camper yelled.

"HE ONLY TOLD ONE PERSON SO NO ONE ELSE WOULD KNOW! HE EVEN GOT HIM TO HIDE HIS IDENTITY IF ANYONE ELSE WOULD FIND OUT!" Nico yelled. The shadows around him seemed to respond to his anger as they moved around. The campers paled at the angry son of hades.

"Well. Still. Percy is an idiot for that." Said another voice.

"Annabeth, he is your boyfriend! You should understand—" Will could not finish.

"I understand. Still, he made a mistake. He could have gotten out of that situation without revealing anything." The daughter of Athena said.

"He is not you Annabeth. He did the best he could." Nico said.

"Well he did not do good enough." She answered.

"Why do you suddenly care so much?" Nico asked Annabeth.

"Because I care about our safety and the safety of my home."

" _Our_ home, Annabeth." Percy's voice came back. He had a duffel back on one hand, a hoodie and was walking towards them.

"And where do you think you are going?" Annabeth asked the son of Poseidon.

"Home. I am tired of you all. I am going home, maybe spend some time with my real _friends_ who don't stare at me every moment."

"I am afraid I can't let you do that." Annabeth said angrily.

"Oh? And that is because…" Percy said.

"Because you have already done enough damage. You will stay here. Away from _them_." She spat the last word with anger and hate.

"Annabeth what the hell is wrong with you? You are not like this! What happened that has you so angry at me."

"I am trying to protect my home, Perseus." Annabeth said with tears in her eyes.

"I am not going to involve camp. I already said that. Besides, I cannot just disappear!" Percy said.

"You did it before, you can do it again." The moment the words left Annabeth's mouth she immediately regretted them. Percy's eyes began to darken. His face became a scowl.

"Annabeth. I am going to ask once. Please move?" He said.

"N-no." Annabeth said.

" _Move_." The ground began to growl and rumble. An earthquake was forming with Percy causing it. It was not strong. But strong enough to make the daughter of Athena lose her balance and fall. When she was on the ground Percy just walked past her towards the camp border.

He stopped before stepping out.

"I hope that everything will be fine between us, Annabeth. I love you." Percy then stepped out of camp.

Annabeth had a turmoil of emotions inside her. She knew she was being unfair to Percy, she knew it was not his fault, but at the same time she could not let the Avengers get involved. No, if they got involved then the world of Demigods had to be exposed. That would mean more segregations. Hate towards them, abuses, bullying.

She would know. She knew how mortals acted towards demigods. They were scared of them. They hated them and abused them. She could not let that happen to her home. And if she had to be against her boyfriend, so be it.

She decided she would go try to convince Percy once more the next day. After school. Maybe she could convince that Peter kid to stay away from them. Percy would be mad at her, but he would understand in the end. She decided he would pay him a visit.

 _ **Monday, New York City.**_

"Percy!" Yelled Peter from the other side of the cafeteria. Monday was one of those days where Percy had different morning classes than Peter and Ned. He smiled and walked towards him.

"Where is Ned?" He asked the brown haired boy.

"Oh, he is sick. Apparently he ate something he shouldn't have." Peter answered.

"Sounds like him." Percy said, causing a laugh to come out from the spider kid.

"Oh Percy…" Peter began.

"Oh gods, what is it?" Percy said. He knew that Peter wanted something.

"Could you go with me to return this?" He took out the phone Tony Stark had left on the cafeteria that day.

"Peter, what the hell? You still have it?" Percy asked, bewildered.

"Well…with everything that happened I did not have a chance…" Peter trailed off.

"It's because you want an opportunity to see him again, don't you?" Percy said.

When Peter looked at him guiltily, Percy sighed and gave him the okay. To say Peter was happy was an understatement. The rest of the day was Peter being louder than usual.

 _ **Stark Tower**_.

"So, what is this about?" asked Steve. In the room there were only five of the group. Tony, Clint, Rhodes, Steve and Vision. Wanda was not allowed in the first meeting because they feared that Senator Ross would go against her for being the youngest. It was easier to instigate fear on her because of her young age. She would have her chance to defend herself but more in the future. Once they could find out how Senator Ross thought and planned.

"Well, Senator Ross said he wanted to talk to us because the plan for the accords is in order. He wanted to give us some guidelines for the debate that is going to be held in Vienna in a couple of months." Tony said.

"Fine by me. I really want to hear about this accord thing." Said Rhodes.

"It will be an interesting debate, I believe that it will cause big repercussions also." Vision said.

"Yeah, well. Ross said he would be here in a while. Anyone care for a drink?" Tony asked.

"I will have one, please." Said Rhodes. Clint also lifted his hand. Steve agreed when he saw the others.

As they where having their drink, a voice came.

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Parker and Mr. Jackson are downstairs." Friday informed.

"Who?" asked Steve.

"What are they doing here?" Asked Tony.

"They say that they wanted to give you back something. A phone I believe." Friday said.

"Oh, right. Fine, let them in."

"Tony, anything you care to tell us?" Steve asked.

"Not at all." Tony walked out of the room towards the elevator, followed by the group. Wanda was laying on a couch with a book in her hands. Seeing the large group walk towards the elevator she raised her eyes over the book to look.

The elevator of Avenger Tower dinged and the door opened to reveal a pair of teenagers.

"Dude Avenger Tower is amazing! Did you see—" Peter was cut off mid sentence when the elevator door opened to reveal not only Tony Stark but also other people. Peter realized that they were the rest of the Avengers. Percy seemed to realize too because he cursed under his breath.

"H-Hi! Mr. Stark w-we wanted t-to give y-you back this!" Peter stuttered.

"Hi kids, come in. Thanks Peter. I was wondering where I left it." Tony said.

"S-so w-we will be g-going…" Peter began but was cut of short.

"Nonsense, come. Now that you are here, meet the group!" Tony said.

"Tony…" Steve began.

Peter glanced at Percy, Percy stared back at him.

"Don't look at me like that. My hands are clean on this, it was your idea." Percy said to Peter, then Peter turned to look at the group and his jaw fell.

"y-you a-are C-captain A-a-America!" Peter said.

"How did you know?" Asked Steve. He laughed at the nervousness of the teen.

"Well…It is a little obvious. And you are Hawkeye!" He looked at Clint, "and you! You are the Vision! Sorry, I don't know who you are." Peter said apologetically to Rhodes, causing laughter from Tony and Clint, and a smirk on Vision and Steve.

"Well. I guess introductions are in order." Steve said. "Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you."

"S-same!" Peter said shaking his hand. "P-Parker! I mean P-Peter! P-Peter P-Parker!"

"Fanboy." Percy sighed. "Percy Jackson." He shook hands with the Cap.

They ended up shaking hands and introducing themselves. Percy was cool with it. After so many years of Greek gods and monsters, his sense of surprise was a little buried. Peter on the other hand could not stop babbling facts about the different superheroes, specially after he knew that Coronel James Rhodes was War Machine.

"Come, sit down! We still have a while until we need to do something." Tony said. The others agreed. Clint and Sam were a little suspicious of the teens. They did not seem entirely normal. Specially that Percy kid. He was way too okay with it.

When they sat down Percy noticed someone else was there. Percy's breath caught in his throat when he looked at the girl. She had dazzling brown, curled hair, green eyes that had tints of red in them, white skin that seemed soft at the touch, she looked around his age. He also noticed that she was shorter than him.

On the other hand, Wanda's heart began to beat faster when she saw the boy walking. She could sense emotions, she sensed so many different things in the boy that it became intriguing. There was fear, sadness, betrayal, awareness, happiness, some anger, but the thing that made Wanda look at those dazzling green eyes was that she sensed a deep sentiment of loyalty. She had never felt loyalty so strong, not even in Steve. When she looked at him, it was like a bomb going off. Green eyes that reminded her of the sea, raven black, messy hair. Tall with a body that _screamed_ strength. It was truly a sight for the young Avenger. It was the first time she looked at a boy other than her brother.

"Percy?" Peter asked.

"Oh, what?" Peter broke eye contact with the girl. He looked at his friend that had a slight smirk on his face. "Are you joining us?" He asked smirking.

"Yes. I will." Percy said. Trying to keep his voice straight. _You have Annabeth, think of Annabeth. You love Annabeth._ He repeated in his head as he sat down.

It seemed that Aphrodite was having some fun, because the only free place was exactly between Peter and the girl.

"uh, hi." Percy said at the girl. "I'm Percy." He tried to smile but it looked almost forced.

"W-Wanda." The young girl said.

"YOU ARE SCARLET WITCH! YOU WERE TOTALLY AWESOME AGAINST ULTRON!" Peter began to talk about many facts about the young girl.

"Does he do this all the time?" Asked Steve to Percy.

"Oh, every single day. I swear I have become an expert in the superhero culture because of Peter and his babbling." Percy said. The adults smiled and smirked at the interesting relationship.

"Well, how did you meet Stark?" asked the guy named Clint.

"Oh! It was like this!" And Peter began to talk about how they were in the coffee shop, before he could say something about their powers Tony stopped him and said.

"And I offered them an Internship in Stark Industries. They both seemed inclined towards mathematics and Biology. Specially Percy, he is interested in the Sea and I am currently working on how I could extract more energy from the tides." Said Tony.

" _Nice save."_ Thought Percy. He looked at Peter who looked almost guilty.

"So, Tony Stark here left a cellphone that could contain secret information with a pair of teenagers. Very responsible." Rhodes said.

"Oops?" Tony said.

"we did not look at anything, well at least I did not. I was away for the weekend. And I trust Peter did not look at anything, _right?"_ Percy asked Peter.

"Nope! Nothing at all."

"This is truly an interesting turn of events. Who would've thought that Tony Stark cared for our future generations." Said Vision. Percy then noticed the jewel on his head. He wondered what it was for.

"I care for the future, Vision. I think I have proved that." Tony said.

"I think you have proved it too much." Said Steve.

"Well, old man. You are a real example of time travel. You have to admit that the advances made since you took that nap are incredible." Tony said.

"Truly, I would've never guessed you could buy food without getting out of your bed." Steve said.

"Well we all do that! Right kids?" Tony asked Peter and Percy.

"Guilty." Peter said.

"That is just lazy." Percy said.

"See, someone who understands English!" Steve said, pointing at Percy.

"Chinese from that place downtown is incredible!" said Tony.

"It's even better when you don't need to exit your house to get it." Added Peter

"Why are we talking about fast food?" asked Clint.

"Whatever." Said Tony.

"You two go to the same school?" Steve asked the teens.

"Midtown high. Nice place. Better than others I've been to." Percy said.

"Why?" asked Clint.

"I am AHDH and Dyslexic. I've been kicked out of too many schools to count because they don't know what to do with me. It's sad to be fourteen and already have passed through all the Public Schools in New York." Percy said with some regret in his voice.

"But you are fine now! We all like you in midtown, Percy the Celebrity." Peter joked.

"Don't start with that nickname! You don't want to know all the embarrassment I've had to endure because of that group of girls." Percy asked, getting a little red in the face.

"Whatever Aqua-man." Peter said. He immediately regretted what he said. He saw the confused faces of the other people in the room.

"I like to swim. He uses that nick name sometimes, right _Bug-boy_?" Percy smirked.

"Oh dear…" Peter said. "Mr. Stark, help."

"You are on your own kid." Tony said, much to the amusement of everyone in the room.

"Why bug boy?" Asked Wanda for the first time.

"Oh, because he is as annoying as a fly? Small as a bug? He lays eggs—"

"I do not! It was a prank by Flash!" Peter yelled back.

"Whatever you say. One day I entered the classroom and found three eggs under his seat. Well, I suppose we all have motherly instincts." The room laughed at Percy's tale. Percy heard Wanda's laughed and his heart made a little jump at it.

"You seem to be good friends." Steve said. He felt some pain in his heart. He remembered being this close with Bucky.

"Yeah, our other friend Ned too." Peter said.

The room fell into a comfortable silence. The avengers were wondering how happy and carefree the kids looked. They realized that even in the world they lived, there were other people who just went on with life, did not hate them, and found time to laugh.

"Mr. Stark. Senator Ross is downstairs." Said a computerized voice.

"whoa…" Peter said. Percy had stiffened at the voice, his battle instincts kicking in, getting some curious glances from Wanda, Steve and Clint.

"Let him in." Tony said. "Kids, I regret this, but I need to ask you to leave. We have work to do."

"Oh, we understand Mr. Stark. We thank you for having us." Peter said as he got up from his seat.

"Yeah, it was nice to meet you all." Percy said. Throughout the whole meeting he had many different thoughts on his head. _How did I end up with the avengers? Camp is going to kill me. I need to be careful or they will find out. This is bad._ And many other thoughts were bothering him. But at the end, he felt happy that he came. It was a break from his usual routine. He still had that spine on his heart after his fight with Annabeth, so being with the Avengers was a way to be rebellious and prove that maybe he was not entirely wrong.

"May I ask you a favour?" Steve said before they left.

"S-sure." Peter said. Percy nodded.

"Wanda here has had a hard time. With everything that has happened she has not had any interaction with people her age. Would you mind spending some time with her?" Steve said.

"Steve! Wait!" Wanda said. She wanted to go, but at the same time she felt apprehensive. That Percy kid was mysterious, his emotions were all over the place, and there was something about him that kept her on edge, on the other hand, she wanted to know them more. Specially seeing them laugh and joke. She remembered when Pietro and her were that close.

"If she wants to come, she can." Percy said. "We are going to a cafeteria on 71st. We usually do our homework there. Care to join us?" Percy also wanted to know more about the shy girl. She was intriguing to say the least.

There was a pause. Steve looked at Wanda. After a couple of seconds she just nodded and walked towards the teens.

"I want her home safe!" Yelled Stark with a smirk.

"Sure." Percy said. A little red in the face. When they came to the elevator, it opened to reveal a Large man with two others in tow. They had military outfits and the large man did look like a coronel.

"Stark. Since when did your job become babysitter." He said. Percy's blood boiled. He felt strangely angry at this individual. His size reminded him of Smelly Gabe, his military posture reminded him of Ares, his sarcasm reminded him of Octavian. Yup, he hated him, alright.

"Not to worry Senator. They were just here to discuss something about school. They were on their way." Tony said. The senator stared at them, then at Wanda. He was about to say something when Percy interrupted him.

"Sorry sir. I would appreciate if you could move a little, I kind of want to go to the bathroom." Percy said. This seemed to get the Senator's attention back on him.

"What is a little kid like you doing in a place like this? Bathroom you say? To go wipe your ass?" He teased Percy. Peter took this opportunity to take Wanda and enter the elevator. The others watched intently at Percy and how he was going to get out of this one.

"Oh no, I just suddenly felt a little sick to the stomach. Maybe it has something to do with the _Air Change_ in the room. Yeah, definitely. So, unless you want me to spill my lunch in that nice clothing you have, I would ask if you could move." Percy looked at the Senator in the eyes. Senator Ross sent him a death glare, but Percy answered with his own.

"Go ahead." The senator said.

"thank you." And Percy entered the elevator.

The doors closed, and Percy and Senator Ross still had their glare battle until the doors were sealed. Inside the elevator Peter looked at Percy with a new light and Wanda was not feeling differently.

On the other side, the avengers were open-mouthed. _"a kid took full on senator ross? That requires a big pair."_ Rhodes thought. " _Just who is this kid"_ was Clint's thought. But Tony and Steve were having the exact same thought.

" _He could be a powerful Ally. I need to talk to him again."_

Percy, Peter and Wanda walked towards their usual coffee shop. They were greeted by Liz.

"Hi kids." Said Liz. "Oh, hello. I didn't see you." She said to Wanda. "I am Liz, Liz Allen."

"Hi, I am Wanda Maximoff." Wanda said. She was a little red on the face. Peter, Percy and Liz noticed the slight accent.

"what would you like?" Liz asked with a smile.

The group sat down at the usual table near the window. Peter kept sending smirks at Percy and the latter answered just by rolling his eyes.

"So, how do you like New York? You aren't from here." Peter asked.

"No, I was born in Sokovia with my brother Pietro." Wanda said, barely raising her voice.

"That's nice! Where is your brother?" Peter asked. Percy noticed the tension around Wanda, before he could intervene she answered.

"He died in the battle of Sokovia a couple of months ago. Ultron killed him while he saved some civilians." Wanda said.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Peter said apologetically.

"No, it's fine. It's just that I wish people stopped seeing me and my brother as monsters." Wanda said.

"Because you were allied with Ultron at the beginning, right?" Percy asked. He remembered hearing something like that on the news. About two teenagers that fought besides Ultron and that is why they should be locked up.

Wanda nodded. "Me and my brother were experiments from a criminal organization. Ultron came to us and offered us a way out in exchange for our help in tearing apart the Avengers. At the end we helped but when I realized his intentions we joined the fight against him."

"And that is why you are not a monster." Percy said. Wanda and Peter sent him curious glances. "At the end of the day you realized your mistake and fought against the real evil. You even helped rescuing civilians. Don't say you are a monster because those acts make you a good person." Percy smiled at the girl. "Monsters don't care about anything…" Percy muttered the last part under his breath but Wanda and Peter heard his tone, they chose to ignore it.

"Do you think we should be controlled?" Wanda asked the teens.

"Of course not!" Peter yelled. He got some curious glances from Liz and other customers.

"Is this about the whole accords debate?" Percy asked her, she nodded.

"It depends what you mean on 'controlled'." He said. "It is true that too much power left alone can become a problem, but at the same time lowering your head to someone else so they can use that power, it makes you no different from Ultron or Loki."

Wanda and Peter were listening intently.

"The accords debate is wrong from the base. It is not a thing of 'keeping them in check' it must be about 'what is better for society'. People want something to look up to. A leader. They want someone to congratulate for their success and to blame for their failure. At the moments the Avengers are neither. Someone has to answer for the damage done, but at the same time it is just wrong to lock them up and use them whenever they want." Percy said.

"I think you are right. I mean, I don't even know why I am telling you this, but I know that they want to lock up the avengers and call them only when it is necessary. Mr. Stark says it is better for the future while Steve says it is wrong. I don't even know what to do because I agree with both of them." Wanda said sadly.

"They are different points of view. One is a Irresponsible Billionaire and the other is a soldier. Too much difference!" Peter added.

They laughed at that.

"It is true though." Percy said. "With great power, comes great responsibility. When you do something good, you feel good because you used your power to help." At this Percy glanced slightly at Peter. He gave him a smile. "But at the same time, when people die because of your power, when you hurt others because of your power, you feel guilty. You ask why you couldn't do more. It's not a thing about 'being too powerful', I think it is more along the lines of 'how you use your power'." Percy had a sad smile on his face when he finished.

Wanda cupped his cheek with her hand. Peter just smirked. Percy felt calmer, as if she sensed he was hurting while saying those words and was calming him down.

Percy smiled when she let go of his cheek.

"Enough of powers and everything. We are here to be your normal teenage friends!" Peter said.

"Sorry but you have nothing normal about you." Percy said to Peter, who scowled in return. He looked at Wanda. "Have you realized how much he talks? That is his superpower. Annoyingness." Percy said. Wanda laughed, Peter glared at him but then smiled.

"And you are always too sad for your own good. Mr. Depression is your new alias." Peter said. The three of them erupted into laughter.

"You two are so normal. I envy you." Wanda said at them.

"Well, you shouldn't. We aren't that normal. I mean, what is the definition of normal?" Percy asked.

"Well, go to school, drink coffee after school, do homework, have a girlfriend—" At this Wanda turned to Percy and she could not stop the words coming from her mouth.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She immediately blushed and tried to hide her blush. _What am I doing! This is not me! I am normal around the other guys but this kid makes me stupid!_ Wanda thought.

Before Percy could answer the door of the cafeteria busted open and three people entered. One was yelling.

"Annabeth! This is not going to end well, you know that!" a voice said.

"I know, but he will get over it." The girl named Annabeth answered.

Percy turned at the encounter and he immediately went pale. Walking towards him was Nico, Annabeth and Grover.

Annabeth stopped walking when he spotted Percy. Nico stared at him, pleading look in his eyes. Grover on the other hand, did not meet his gaze.

"Percy." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth?" Percy said. He stood up and walked towards the demigods and satyr.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"I am here to take you back to camp." Annabeth said strongly. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Wise girl, I think we already had this conversation." Percy said, a little annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry Percy, but there was a vote from the cabin leaders. Out of the thirteen people, 7 agreed for you to go to camp and stay there. They believe you have already done too much damage for us and should be kept on eye of the camp." Annabeth said. There was a bit of sadness in her voice.

"You did what? Do you realize I am also a member of the leaders, and in fact, you took a decision without me there! What did Chiron say about this?" Percy asked. Peter and Wanda were staring at the contest between the two demigods. Peter realized that these were demigods, Wanda was confused.

"Chiron says it doesn't matter if you have things under control, but he does not know you like I do. I know you made friends and everything, but I also know that you could expose us. You already did with Tony Stark and Spider Man. They could bring us down." Annabeth lowered her gaze.

"How did you find me?" Percy asked.

"S-sorry Percy…but I am with Annabeth…I mean, the avengers killed many of the wild's creatures in their wars. I don't want them close to us." Grover said.

"You people! Stop trying to pry into others business. You should be happy that Percy is happy! Grover, you are one of his best friends! And Annabeth, you are his girlfriend for gods sake! How can you think that by taking away what he likes he is going to be better!" Nico yelled at the two. People were starting to pay attention to the exchange. Nico glared at them and they scattered.

Wanda's heart hurt a little when she realized that the beautiful blond girl was Percy's girlfriend. ' _Of course. He is too adorable to be single._ 'Thought Wanda, she blushed when she realized her thought.

"Nico, you don't understand. Mortal and demigods, they don't mix. You are too young to understand…" Annabeth said.

"Oh, so that is what it is? Just because you are the oh-so-mighty daughter of Athena with so much life experience it gives you the right to meddle with people's life? Annabeth, I am over 70 years old, don't give me that shit! Besides, you say they don't mix? Just like Greek and roman?" Nico yelled at her.

Wanda and Peter looked at the kid with confusion when he said he was over 70.

"He is right Annabeth. The same thing was thought before the second giant war, that Greeks and Roman don't mix. Look what happened! We can co-exist with the mortals just as we can with the romans. I am living proof of that. I really don't understand why you are being like this." Percy said.

"Percy, the romans are different. They are also demigods. They understand us, our culture, our customs. The mortals are different, they only hate and destroy! It is best to just keep being separate from them! If word got our that we exist, they would try to use us for their benefit. They would try to take over camp! Leave this world Percy! Your place is with us!" Annabeth pleaded.

Percy was getting angrier by the minute.

"I don't understand. A couple of months ago you approved of me going to a normal school, now you want me to avoid my life here in New York, because you are scared? Annabeth you are smart enough to realize how stupid you are being!" Annabeth bit her lip when he called her stupid.

"Percy! You revealed our world to an Avenger and a vigilante! To freaks who could tell on us! You are risking our own existence!" Annabeth said.

"Don't call them freaks." Percy said through gritted teeth. "Annabeth, your fatal flaw is talking right now. Not the daughter of Athena. Hubris is talking. You are scared that you will no longer be able to control the situation."

"what?" Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, you are scared that you will no longer be the centre of everything! Give me a real reason why I should leave this!" Percy said.

"BECAUSE THEY WILL DESTROY MY HOME! I HAVE LIVED THERE FOR ELEVEN YEARS! I AM NOT GOING TO LET SOME FREAKS TAKE CONTROL OF IT!"

"Don't call them Freaks!" Percy yelled. Some glasses with water exploded at his voice. "No one is going to go to camp Annabeth! No one is going to interfere with you oh so precious life! I am asking you only to let me live my life how I want it, I want one normal year!" Percy said.

Annabeth glared at him with anger. She then realized the two teenagers sitting behind Percy looking at them through curious but fearful eyes. Her gaze rested upon the brown-haired girl. She knew who she was.

"Oh, so you prefer the likes of _her_ to your own family!" Annabeth pointed at Wanda.

"Leave her out of this Annabeth, she has nothing to do with anything." Percy said.

"Oh, yes she has! She is a freak Percy! She might give you to the government, or she might try to tell everything to everyone! Percy, don't you realize that she is manipulating you!" Annabeth said.

"No Annabeth, the only person who is manipulating anyone here is you." Percy spat. "Give me one good reason why I should go with you."

"Because if you decide to stay here you may no longer be welcome in camp." Annabeth said with so much anger, Wanda and Peter felt shivers.

The silence in the cafeteria was total. Nico had knockout the mortals with sheer energy. But because most of them had weak minds they had fallen, not like Peter nor Wanda. Then Percy spoke, Peter could not help but feel fear at his voice.

"So this is what this is about. You are scared that I might not be staying in camp my whole life. You are scared that I will decide to betray you to the government. Paranoid that someone other than you will be in charge. That is what this is about, right? _Annabeth Chase?_ " Percy said.

"Yes Perseus Jackson. I believe you cannot be trusted with the responsibility of keeping camp a secret, seeing that you already revealed to three people the truth. The mortal world has nothing to offer you. I want you to be happy, but I cannot risk the security of my whole family because of you." Annabeth had tears in her eyes.

"You are truly corrupted by hubris Annabeth. Listen to yourself! You want to be in control of everything! I bet that if it was you out here you would do a better job right?" Percy asked.

"Yes. Because I would not reveal anything to those _freaks._ "

"THEY ARE NOT FREAKS!" Percy yelled, causing the Annabeth to take a step back. "Just because the mortal world has treated you badly, it does not mean that all of us had the same reality!"

"You were kicked out of school because of your nature!" Annabeth yelled back.

"No! I was kicked out because they did not know what else to do with me! You just want to control everything. Sorry Annabeth, I am not a puppet for you to control! I also want to have a life! You know better than anyone what it is to wake up in the morning and not know if you are going to be alive by the night!"

"Yes, but—"

"But nothing! I already said it once, I am happy here! I am not leaving the demigod world nor nothing like that! I am just trying to have a normal life! Trying and succeeding."

"Percy! You sold us to them!"

"I didn't do _shit!"_ Annabeth winced at the end. "I told you. Tony and Pet-spider man are going to keep quiet! I asked them to and they agreed!"

"Oh, please! Like you would be smart enough to try and convince them to tell nothing." Annabeth said sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" Percy said.

"Annabeth I think—"

"Shut up Nico. This doesn't concern you." Annabeth scowled at the son of hades.

"Annabeth, please. Leave, let me have my life alone! Everything is settled! No one will interfere with the demigod world. Now go back to camp and explain to everyone that they are safe." Percy said.

"No. You are coming back, and staying there. And now that I think about it, we should do something about that freak friend of yours over there." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, be careful…" Grover said.

"What? This is my stand Grover. I believe Percy's involvement in the human world is putting us at risk! The fact that he is befriending the very people that could do that is a clear sign." Annabeth said. "Now, Percy. Let's go. Argus is waiting for us."

"I am not going anywhere Annabeth. I think that what you are doing is stupid. You are paranoid for no reason at all. I told you it was not my fault that I got found out, and I handled it. Now, please go. I was having a chat with my friends." Percy said.

There was a small pause. Then Annabeth said the words that later she would regret.

"You are no better than Luke, traitor." Grover's and Nico's eyes widened.

Percy turned around to look at the daughter of Athena with a glare that would've made Hades himself run away.

"What was that _wise girl_?"

"I am going to put it in simple terms. Leave with us now, or never come back. You being with us just puts us at risk." Annabeth said.

"You are accusing me of being a traitor? Knowing my fatal flaw is loyalty?" Percy asked.

"Yes." Annabeth said.

Silence again.

"What happened to you Annabeth? After all we've been through? All we have accomplished?" Percy asked.

"It's because of all we have accomplished that I cannot allow someone else to take control of camp." Annabeth said.

"NO ONE IS GOING TO TAKE CONTROL!" Percy yelled at her.

"YOU ARE GOING TO DESTROY CAMP IF YOU KEEP TELLING THEM ABOUT US! THEY WILL TRY TO INVOLVE US IN ALL THEIR POLITICS AND THEN TAKE CONTROL" Annabeth yelled back.

"Go back to camp." Percy said.

"What?" Annabeth and Grover said.

"I said I am staying. If this is how you are going to act then I prefer staying h—"

 _ **SLAP!**_

Nico paled. Grover brought his hands to his mouth. Peter Parker's eyes and mouthed opened. Wanda Maximoff let out a yell.

Percy took back a step. Looking at Annabeth's hand as it still had momentum. Annabeth realized what she had done. She was so angry that Percy had preferred his other life than his family. But she could not stop her hand from going.

There was silence until Annabeth spoke.

"Percy—"

"Wanda. Answering your question…" Percy said looking at a terrified Wanda. Then he looked back at Annabeth. "No. I don't have a girlfriend." He walked towards the door pushing an open-mouthed Grover and a daughter of Athena that tried to stop him.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled but he was already out the door. She turned to Wanda. "It's all your fault! You stupid freaks!"

"Annabeth shut up." Nico said. Annabeth paled at the venom in his voice. "Everything that happened here was your fault. You lied to him from the start saying that it was a leader decision. You then convinced Grover to be on your side and dragged him here. You insulted his friends and gave him an ultimatum. You compared him with Luke and only thought of your feelings. In the end, you managed to make him hate half of the camp. All on the assumption that 'He will get over it'." Nico told her. "He was right, your fatal flaw did come to effect today."

"Nico I—"

"Nothing Annabeth. You already made too much damage. You know Percy would never betray us. Even if it came to it, Percy would die defending camp rather than handing it to the mortals."

Annabeth didn't answer. Nico turned to the two stunned mortals.

"You two. What you saw here today did not happen. If you tell anyone I will come for you. Clear?" They nodded.

"Nico, you cant let them—"

"Shut up! Just shut up for one day in your life, Annabeth! You already made too much damage, just because you don't trust Stark!" Nico told her.

"He destroyed my life!" Annabeth told him. "You know it!"

"What?" Asked Grover.

"No—" Annabeth did not finish.

"Oh, she did not tell you? Her father worked for Stark Industries for a while, when he was still a weapons developer. Stark fired him because he did not want to make planes anymore. Annabeth blames him that everything bad happened in her life. Her father met her step mother in the industries. His dad was unemployed. She ran away because she could not stand the fights in her house over money problems. She still blames Tony Stark. That is the real reason why she hates the Avengers." Nico spat.

"Annabeth…is this true?" Grover asked.

When she did not answer Grover got his answer.

"You lied to me? You made me turn against my best friend!" Grover said. He was crying.

"I hope you realized what happened here today Annabeth. You just made Percy run away. I will leave you to cope with it. I understand you had a grudge, but controlling other people because of it, that is not worthy of a daughter of Athena." Nico said, with a sad voice.

He grabbed Annabeth and Grover. Before he shadow-travelled away, he looked at the two teens left.

"The river." Were the last two words he said before the demigods and satyr got engulfed by the shadows.

* * *

 **Well...that was...a chapter.**

 **Annabeth has the belief that, if involved with the avengers, they will have to be part of the accords and forced to come out of hiding and forced under the submission of the government.**

 **Percy, on the other hand, believes that there is nothing bad about one encounter with the group. He made stark and peter swear secrecy. He knows that if he doesn't announce himself and the rest of the demigod world there is nothing bad with being part of normal society. He just wants to have a normal life.**

 **I know i have made Annabeth & C.O. look like assholes but trust me that i will go more in depth of their views in the next chappies. **

**thanks for reading my story.**


	7. Hearth

_**New York**_

Peter and Wanda stared at each other after the demigods had left. Wanda, because she did not understand what the hell was going on. On the other hand, Peter was uneasy. Not because of the events that happened, he understood most of the conversation. No, he was uneasy because of his friend. He had seen his heart breaking and his anger increasing. When the blonde had slapped him, Peter wanted to jump in, but to stop Percy for doing something foolish. He knew his friend was hurting, and badly. He had to find him and help him go through it.

"Let's go." Peter said.

"W-where?" Wanda said, still shaken.

"We need to find Percy." Peter said.

"But where? He could be anywhere." Wanda said.

"That dark kid said something about the lake. Closest lake I know is in corona Park. A couple of blocks from here. Come, lets hurry." Peter said. He grabbed Wanda's hand and ran towards the door. Jumping over the still unconscious bodies of the customers and staff.

Percy Jackson sat on the bottom of Meadow Lake. He had ran out of the cafeteria and went wherever the water called him. He found the lake, took his hoodie off and throwed himself into the water.

Some nymphs looked at him and smiled sadly when they realized his sadness.

He felt angry and betrayed. Annabeth always got mad at him because 'he didn't trust her', yet he clearly saw that she did not trust him. He did not understand why. Why would Annabeth, someone who was so smart, act like that? It was out of character for her. He assumed she did not trust the avengers because she feared that they would get involved. He got that part correct. But still? Act like a total…

His thoughts came to a stop when he heard a voice.

"Rough day." The voice said. Percy turned to see a tall man with a Hawaiian shirt, shorts, sandals, a fisher's hat and a necklace with a shell. He was tan and had black hair with a disorganized beard. His eyes were sea green like the ocean.

"Dad." Percy greeted.

"Hello Perseus. Mind if I join you?" Poseidon asked.

"Sure." Percy said.

Poseidon sat next to him, his trident in his hand buried into the sand.

"Don't think it too much. It will just hurt you more and more." Said Poseidon.

"How did you know?" Percy asked confused.

Poseidon chuckled.

"I feel the tides responding to your anger and sadness. We saw the whole exchange in Olympus."

Percy paled. He did not want to think the answers from the gods.

"No one blames you Percy. Maybe Ares, Zeus, Aphrodite and Hera do. But the rest of us, even Athena, don't blame you for anything. It was not your fault what happened with the Avengers. Nor it was your fault what happened in the coffee shop. You just reacted how any other young man would. You were hurt and you voiced it." Poseidon said.

Percy began to cry. Poseidon looked at his son with pity and sadness. He placed a hand on his head and ruffled his hair. He then, for the first time in a long time, hugged Percy. Percy sensing this began to cry more. Poseidon knew he was doing something he shouldn't. But he sometimes forgot that his son was a kid. The twice hero of Olympus, yes, but nevertheless, he was still a kid. A human. He had feeling of sadness and happiness.

Percy sat again, cleaning his underwater tears with the back of his hand.

"thanks…" Percy said.

Poseidon nodded.

There was a comfortable silence until Percy spoke again.

"I can't go back to camp." Percy said.

Poseidon knew it was a lie what Annabeth had said. But he opted for giving his son a choice.

"You decide what you do Percy, no one else. If you want to go to camp, go. If you want to take a break, take it. If you want to leave, do so. At the end of the day, heroes are the ones who make their story. The fates can intervene all they want, but they will never force you down a path. Well…sometimes."

Percy chuckled.

"But I lost my home." Percy said.

"Perseus. A long, long time ago, a very wise old man told me something. Home is not a place, it's the people. Home is where the people are, not the soil you are standing."

Percy smiled, realizing what the words meant.

"What do you think of my friends?" Percy asked his father worryingly. It was a question he needed to ask.

Poseidon's smirk disappeared. He suddenly looked thoughtful, like he was choosing his words wisely. Then he spoke.

"What the daughter of Athena said is true. There is always a risk when revealing camp to a mortal. She was right when she said that they could try to take over." Poseidon said. Percy was going to retort but his father stopped him with one hand. "But, I also believe you made a good choice. Just as they can be dangerous enemies, they can also be powerful allies. Like always, it comes down to you."

Percy nodded.

"Zeus had some plans of you infiltrating and that. I and some others stopped him. But there is something I want to ask of you, son. Something that must never leave this lake." Poseidon suddenly looked dangerous. Godly energy around him made every nymph and fish disappear from sight.

Percy swallowed hard and nodded.

"Percy, my boy. I won't interfere with your relationship with the Parker boy, or your relationship with the Maximoff girl." Percy blushed at his implication. "But if you decide to stay with them, I must ask you a favour. Not from God to demigod, but from father to son."

"Tell me father. I will do what I can." Percy felt happy. His father was finally giving him the acknowledgement he had always desired. What could, in his opinion, the most powerful god in Olympus want?

"Percy, I need you to find whatever you can about something called 'Infinity Stones'." Poseidon said finally.

Percy's breath stopped. _"where have I heard that before?"_ Percy said. He felt some familiarity to that name. _"Why do I feel so uneasy?"_

"I will do what I can. I don't know what they are, but on the first chance I get, I will try to get information." Percy said.

"Thank you, son. You must understand, the other gods don't know I am asking this of you. Being on my domain has his perks. If you find information about them use this." He handed him a sand dollar. "Throw it in the beach of camp half blood. Yes, when the time comes, you will need to go back. Once you find out about the stones you will understand." Percy nodded.

"I will get going then. I need to speak to Peter and Wanda." Percy said. Poseidon nodded. Percy began to lift himself and walk to the shore.

He exited the water and picked up his hoodie.

"Percy." He heard his father speak, he turned back. "Percy, always remember, even if I am not here anymore. I am very proud of you. And nothing you do can change that."

Percy felt warmth inside his heart. He had been acknowledged by his father.

"Oh, by the way. Don't worry about the other gods. I will keep them at bay."

"Percy!" There was another pair of voices coming. Percy turned to see Peter and Wanda running at him. They stopped when they saw he was talking with someone.

Peter looked at both and he and Wanda noticed the many similarities between them.

"Well, my job here is done. Goodbye Percy." Poseidon said. He winked at the two teens and jumped in the lake. He did not come back up.

"Who was that?" Wanda asked.

"My dad." Percy said, matter-of-factly.

Peter's eyes widened while Wanda looked at him weirdly.

"Why would he jump into the lake?" Wanda asked.

"You mean he was…P-Poseidon?" Peter asked, going fanboy mode.

"Yes. Poseidon, god of seas, storm, earthquakes, droughts, floods and horses. And I am his son." He said the last part to Wanda who was looking at him curiously. Then she remembered the conversation in the café and her eyes went wide.

"I guess I should explain from the beginning." Percy said. They sat down, and Percy told her the same he had told Stark and Peter a couple of days ago. Peter asked about romans and his tattoo, Percy cursed but he explained about the romans and his exchange with Jason and how they managed to live in peace.

When he finished Wanda was looking at him in a new light. Who would've thought that someone like him could inspire so much confidence? She compared him to Steve in some ways. Maybe he was like Steve in many ways, but Steve's flaws were absent in Percy. Wanda found herself looking more and more at the son of the Sea god. Specially at his intriguing eyes.

Percy stared back at her for a minute, Peter smirked, then Percy talked again.

"I think we should get you back to the tower. I need to ask you for something." He said to Wanda. "May you keep this a secret from the avengers? Only Tony knows anything..."

"You decided to trust me on this…I promise I will not tell anyone." Wanda said.

"Let's go then!" Peter said.

The trio began to walk back towards Stark tower.

 _ **Camp Half Blood.**_

When Nico, Annabeth and Grover arrived at camp, Grover immediately let go of the other two and ran towards the forest. Nico glared at Annabeth with anger, Annabeth returned with a scowl.

"You didn't have to tell them." Annabeth said.

"Oh, I am sorry. I guess you weren't the only one who wasn't thinking." Nico said. "Go to wherever you are going now. I am going out before I raze the whole camp down in rage." Annabeth didn't doubt that Nico would make good on his threat. She walked towards the camp.

She was met by Chiron.

"Annabeth! I am glad…oh dear what happened? Where is Percy?" Chiron asked.

"I made a mistake." Annabeth said without looking at the centaur.

"Let's go to the big house, okay?" Chiron said. Annabeth nodded.

They entered the big house and Chiron poured some lemonade.

"What happened Annabeth?" The centaur asked with concern.

"Chiron…I really made a mistake, I've done it." She began to cry. "I...I lied to him. I told him that the camp was forcing him to come back and if he refused he would be named a traitor. I- I tried to use his fatal flaw against him…but at the end mine was the reason why I lost him, maybe forever." The last part was almost impossible to understand between the sobs.

Chiron looked at her with sadness.

"Will he be coming back?"

"He broke up with me Chiron, I told him that he had to choose, he chose _them_." She said with anger.

"Annabeth, I understand the bitterness against Mr. Stark, I also understand the reason why you believe they are dangerous. But you also have to realize that Perseus is an extraordinarily powerful hero. He would not let camp fall into the hands of the mortals, not in a million years. He would never betray us to anyone."

"I know! I know but I was so stupid! I only thought of myself, I thought I could force him to do what I wanted, I tried to use his loyalty against him, Gods Chiron, I _fucked up!_ "

Silence fell between the two.

"Annabeth. I understand your sadness and anger. Leave Percy alone for a while. Let him calm down, we both know he will come back. But now let him do what he wants. Don't interfere with fate, you know that more than anyone."

Annabeth nodded.

"Mr. D is back. Later we will have a meeting regarding a quest." Annabeth looked at Chiron at this. "Go for a walk. Come back in half an hour."

Annabeth nodded and walked out of the big house. She ignored most of the campers that asked for Percy. She had told some of them that he was going to look for Percy, and her blood boiled when they did not see him and began to whisper _'betrayal'_.

She got to the beach and sat down on the sand. She began to sob. Some campers realized that she wanted to be alone, so they left her,

"I have to say, old barnacle beard does have nice views." A voice said, it broke Annabeth's thoughts and she turned her head. In front of her there was a beautiful woman dressed in a white and gold robe, blond curly hair and stormy grey eyes.

"M-mother!" Annabeth said, she was going to bow but Athena stopped her.

"Don't." She said with a stern voice. "Annabeth, I am disappointed with you to be honest. But there is no point in scolding you if you already realized your mistake. What I came to talk about is, what are you going to do now?" Athena said.

Annabeth felt horrible. Her own mother pointed out her mistake, but she was grateful that she did not add wood to the fire.

"I don't know. I will leave Percy alone for a while. When he is ready I will wait for him. Until then, I have nothing to do."

"A daughter of mine stuck? And because of a boy? Son of the old coral face? Ha! Annabeth, dear. You know what you must do know, don't lie to me. And I will help you with it, even if I shouldn't." Athena said.

"What?" Annabeth asked Athena.

"Annabeth, times are changing. Wars are coming, people are starting to split together. Camp half blood is fighting because people believe Perseus has left them for the Avengers, Camp Jupiter is splitting again because of a son of Hermes that supported Octavian through his campaign. Even the avengers are fighting among each other things like this will cause the fall of all of us." The goddess said.

"the fall of us?" Annabeth said.

"You heard the prophecy. Dionysus told you that it is possible that we will not survive. The fates are dead, Annabeth, we have a prophecy but nothing to go on, the only thing we have is a bunch of people fighting against each other. And when the time comes, that fissure will doom us. The last prophecy has already begun. My dear daughter, I am afraid my days in this world are counted. And yours too."

"C-can we stop it! If we find those stones—"

"Annabeth, it is impossible to find the stones. For now, you must focus on finding Apollo." Annabeth said.

"what?"

"There will be a quest, issued by the gods themselves. The quest consists in looking for Apollo. He is a mortal now, he will no longer look like he does, but that is the only thing we know. Where he is or what is he doing? We don't know."

"Why Apollo? Wasn't he banished?" Annabeth asked.

"The reason that the Olympians exist are because the thrones control the power of Olympus itself. When an Olympian goes missing, his throne begins to shatter. If the throne shatters completely, the power of that Olympian is lost forever, and the balance is broken. Without a balance in Olympus, our bonds to human civilization will be broken. When Hera went missing we weren't freaking out because she was taken, we were freaking out because her throne was already weak by the attack of Kronos and the many broken relationships between the gods."

"Oh dear…" Annabeth began to piece everything together now.

"Annabeth, the prophecy exists for a reason. There is a way to save ourselves, even if it may cost our lives. But we cannot do anything if Apollo is still missing. Artemis and her hunters are on the search, the amazons too. Poseidon is searching in the oceans and Hades has the furies on duties. Do you understand the severity of the situation?" Athena asked her daughter.

"But, why are you telling me this?"

At this, Athena's face darkened.

"Because it may be the last time I will ever see you."

"what?" Asked Annabeth in disbelieve.

"I am going on a trip. I may or may not return in time. But I need to make sure Olympus is still standing. If Olympus falls, there is nothing we can do, prophecy or no prophecy, the world will follow."

"Mother, you can't—"

"I must. I cannot tell you what is going on, not now at least. But if you find Apollo, you will know everything. Everything regarding the stones, the prophecy, and our future."

Annabeth felt her heart breaking. She did not want to loose her mother.

"You must return." She said. Athena smiled at this.

"I will, don't worry." Athena said.

"I still made Percy loose his home…" Annabeth said, saddened.

"Annabeth, I am going to share one of the most wise advices someone gave me. Home is not a place, it's the people. Perseus was never loyal to camp, he was loyal to his home. His friends, his camp mates. Not the soil. You did not drive him out of his home, we all come back home eventually, but not to the same place." She winked.

The horn sounded twice, meaning that the cabin leaders were being called towards the big house. Athena nodded. Before Annabeth could completely disappear, the goddess called out to her.

"You make me proud, Annabeth Chase. Keep doing that." Annabeth smiled and left.

"I am sorry your fate is already sealed." The goddess muttered to herself. A head popped out of the ocean.

"My, my, Owl face, I am impressed you could even have sympathy." Poseidon said from the water.

"Oh, shut up you old fish breath." Athena retorted.

Silence fell upon the two gods.

"It is time then." Poseidon said.

"Time it is." Athena answered.

"Well, take care then. Hephaestus has made little progress with contacting Heimdall, but if you and Hestia find a way to the Hall of the watchers it may clear stuff for us a little."

"Indeed. It will take us a while to get there, we haven't left Olympus for a while. But our answers lie within that hall." Athena said.

"Do you understand that it is possible that when you get back, things will be different?" Poseidon asked.

"I am sure you will stop anything that happens until we come back. The fact that the Infinity stones come up now, Heimdall and the guardians being out of contact, I am certain that someone is looking for them. But why?" Athena asked,

"The last time the stones were together…well…that did not end well. I fact, only three stones were wielded at that time. It still sends shivers down my spine. We lost the Mayans and the Aztecs." Poseidon said.

"Don't worry. Whatever is coming, we will stop it." Athena said.

"I hope you are right Athena, now more than ever." Poseidon disappeared between two waves.

Athena took one look at camp, and she flashed out.

Inside the big house there was a lot of talk about why they called a meeting so suddenly. But then one question became the center of the conversation.

"Where is Percy? Is he still in New York? Annabeth, didn't you say you would bring him back?" Katie asked Annabeth.

She did not meet her eyes.

"Annabeth?" asked Piper. Her, being the daughter of Aphrodite, noticed her aura turn from pink to grey.

"Oh gods…Annabeth what happened?" asked the daughter of Aphrodite.

"I-I made a mistake." She said. "Basically I lied to Percy forcing him to choose between camp and his life in New York. I thought that his loyalty for camp would force him to come back…but Percy was never loyal to camp, he was loyal to his friends… us… and them." Annabeth said with sadness.

"S-so he left? For them?" Asked Clovis.

"No, I forced him to leave. I blamed him on betraying us and when he did not change his mind on leaving his friends I-I…I slapped him."

Silence was her answer.

"He broke up with me, ran away, and made sure that he will stay on New York if camp didn't want him." Annabeth had tears in her eyes. "I am sorry. I made a mistake…"

"So he betrayed us…" Katie said. "We must flee. He will sell us to the—"

"Oh shut up you grass headed idiot." A sarcastic voice said from the shadows. Nico came out.

"W-what did you call me?" Katie was red with fury.

"Percy betrayed no one. He felt betrayed himself and left. He realized that people decided it was easier to fear than to trust. After everything he did, he realized that no one trusted him. You preferred to slowly drive him out because of fear that he would betray you. Percy Jackson would never _dare_ to betray his home. He made that clear during that conversation. But still, he believed that more people here were forcing him to come back, and you know that Percy hates to be controlled. So, he did what _you_ forced him to do. He left with People who did not depend on him and betrayed him when they were scared."

Some people felt guilty, mostly those who believed and trusted Percy that he would not sell them. But others looked livid. Sadly, that was the majority.

"Just because you had a crush on him, it doesn't mean you have to do anything for him!" yelled Clovis from the Morpheus cabin.

Nico di Angelo had never felt so angry. The shadows on the big house began to shake as if they were in pain. The air around them began to smell of Sulfur, a small earthquake began, and he looked at a very pale head of Morpheus. Nico's eyes were open but black veins could be seen above and under his eyes.

"Say that again, and I will drag you to the fields of punishment myself and put needles under your eyes dripping on centaur blood, so you will burn your eyes out every single day." Nico said. His tone was so serious that even Chiron and Mr. D were pale. The shadow's receded his eyes went back to his normal black colour.

"If this meeting is about how you bunch of idiots betrayed your greatest hero because you could not trust him, then I am leaving. And not coming back. If there is anything worth my time, you better say it _now._ " Nico sat down in a chair. His steps sounded like thunder in the room.

Chiron spoke next.

"W-we received a Prophecy from Olympus. Mr. D if you may…" The centaur said.

"Y-yes." Mr. D said. He could probably blast the son of hades, but, one, he did not want to have problems with his uncle, and two, that really gave him the creeps.

"Because the Oracle of Erythaea is always throwing out prophecies in form of Puzzle, there is someone recording the puzzles and prophecies. After Athena did some of her magic, we found a prophecy that talked about a fallen god. This prophecy was told almost a thousand years ago, but it should still work. It went something like:

" _The sun's fallen sun has fallen once more.  
Demigods and monsters together against one foe.  
In the land of the hearth the banished god will be,  
but in the end only his task, immortality will give he."_

"Basically, we want you to find Apollo and bring him home. Zeus has finally ate his words and feels that it was a mistake for Apollo to be banished."

Will smile at this.

Annabeth analysed the prophecy. Then it clicked.

"Got it." She said. People looked at her.

"' _The sun's fallen sun has fallen once more.'_ The first sun was Helios, who after fading gave Apollo his domain. That clears the part of ' _The sun's fallen sun_ ' and Apollo has already lost his immortality once, that clears the second part of that line.

' _Demigods and Monsters together against one foe.'_ I think we have to ally ourselves with some monsters to defeat some enemy."

The demigods nodded.

"So, basically we must find Apollo on the land of the hearth, defeat some enemy with the help of some monsters and he must do a task to regain immortality?" Piper asked.

"Basically." Annabeth said.

"but we don't know where to start!" Clarisse yelled.

"Actually we do." Dionysus added. "I am sorry to say this, gods may not interfere in Mortal's quest. But I can give you a small hint."

He waved his hand and a wine appeared in front of him. He handed it to Annabeth.

"I can't do more." Dionysus said.

"I am underage…" Annabeth said.

"Oh dear Merlot, you are smart. You will figure out what it means." Dionysus said.

"Wait, why did you give it to Annabeth? As of now, she is the reason why we might fail in this quest." Travis and Conner Stoll said.

"My mother came to see me. She asked me to be part of the quest." Annabeth said.

"Oh please, like she would even come." Lou Ellen said.

"Indeed. I felt her." Chiron said. "And I believe it would be good for Annabeth to be away from Camp for a while." He smiled at her. "We need two more people for the quest."

"I will go." Clarisse said.

"Fine, who else?" Other cabin leaders began to raise their hands but Annabeth stopped them.

"Tyson…" She said.

"what? The cyclops?" asked Katie.

"Demigods and Monsters. Tyson!" She said.

The demigods seemed to understand. She went to a fountain and created a rainbow. She throwed a Drachma and spoke.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow. Show me Tyson, forges of Poseidon." She spoke.

The mist shimmered, and Tyson appeared.

"Annabeth!" Tyson said. "Wha'sup?"

"Hi Tyson, listen, would you go on a quest with me and Clarisse?"

"Ques? Sure! Will be there 'morrow morning!" Tyson said.

"Thanks Tyson, see you."

She waved through the mist. Tyson disappeared.

"It is settled then. Annabeth, Clarisse and Tyson shall go to find Apollo. The rest of us, we need to talk." Chiron said.

The campers began to leave. Annabeth received a cold glare from Nico. She sat down on a chair and began to think about the quest. The first quest without Percy.

After almost half an hour, she noticed the Wine bottle on the table. She picked it up, trying to find out how that could help her. She noticed the image of the wine.

It was a tall man and a short man. The tall man had long hair, a suit and tuxedo and seemed to be giving something to the smaller man. The smaller man had shaggy hair, tattered clothed and a bow on one hand. On the back there were mountains with heads. She looked at the bottom of the wine and she froze.

 _Made in South Dakota._

The heads, the people. She was witnessing an event.

What the tall man was handing to the shorter man was fire.

"Oh gods…"

In front of her she had the terrifying sight of Prometheus handing fire to a man. Handing him _The Hearth_. The faces on the back were very famous. It was mount Rushmore in South Dakota.

"In the land of the hearth the fallen god shall be…" Annabeth muttered. Apollo was in South Dakota, with Prometheus. A titan. They would have to defeat a Titan without Perseus, and the Titan of forethought…

* * *

 **My my, we have three different paths now!.**

 **1.- Percy and his involvement with Wanda and Peter.**

 **2.- Annabeth and her group on the quest to find Apollo.**

 **3.- Athena and Hestia on their way to look for information!.**

 **What will happen? Keep those reviews, follows, likes, questions flowing!**

 **Thanks for reading my story!**


	8. A tale of heroes and enemies

**YES. THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER TO TRY TO SAVE CONTENT FOR GREAT CHAPTER 10**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **New York.**_

The rest of the week was uneventful for Percy and Peter. When they left Wanda at Avenger/Stark Tower that Monday, Steve had told them to take her out more because she saw how happy she was and felt that it would be good after everything that she went through. Peter immediately agreed, he felt like denying a favour from the Captain was a sin. Percy agreed but not because of the Captain.

At the moment the three of them were sitting on a bench in a certain park. They had ice creams and they were laughing. If someone walked by they would never imagine that the two out of the three could wreak havoc in New York.

"So, you are telling me that this called Ned got locked in a locker once?" Wanda asked.

"The most interesting part of the story was hearing how he actually got into the locker…" Percy said.

"Yes actually—" Peter stopped abruptly and looked behind him. The street was eerily quiet for four at the afternoon.

"Peter?" Wanda asked. Peter had every single hair in his body straight. His muscles tensed and his senses increased. He could hear the leaves moving with the wind. He felt an uncomfortable feeling. Like something or someone was watching them.

"You okay there?" Percy asked him with concern.

"Y-yeah…im fine…" Peter said, Percy doubted that he was fine, but he was a big guy. He could take care of himself.

The two other teens looked in the direction where Peter was looking. Percy swore he saw something move in the shadows. His battle instincts kicked in.

"We need to move." He said.

"What?" Wanda asked.

"You felt it too?" Peter asked Percy, Percy nodded.

"Felt what?" Wanda was getting nervous.

"Something or someone is watching us. And not in the good way." Peter said.

"Come." Percy said. He lead them through streets and alleys. He did not feel the presence recede or stop following them. He opted to enter an ally that was fairly hidden.

"What are we doing here?" Asked Wanda, staring at both of them.

"Whatever is following us, it's not going to recede." Percy said.

"So what are we doing here?" Wanda asked.

Peter and Percy looked at each others. Peter began to strip.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Wanda yelled. When she saw Peter take his spider man suit out of his backpack, her mouth dropped.

"Y-you are spider man?"

"Apparently." He finished putting his mask when steps were heard from the entry of the alley. When the three of them saw the figure that entered the alley, Wanda gasped, Peter moaned, and Percy swore.

"Perseus Jackson. I did not expect you bringing me a gift."

"And I did not expect to see you Alive old friend. Who did you leave in charge of business?" Peter asked the figure.

"Krios was delighted to take a break from Tartarus, he just did not expect to be working for it." The enemy said.

"Percy, what is going on." Wanda asked.

"Oh dear, did you throw away the blonde demigod? What a shame. She could've done some work for me in the _entertainment_ business. Oh well, she will do."

"Wanda, Peter, let me introduce you to one of the biggest idiots history has ever had. Meet the Titan Atlas." Percy said.

" _The_ Atlas? The one that was holding the sky?" Peter asked.

"The very same!" Atlas answered. He was a tall bulky man, this time he wore a black suit that was stretching under his muscles.

"H-how is he here? He was under the sky!" Wanda said.

"Apparently Krios fell for his trap. Doesn't surprise me to be honest. Anyway…" Percy took out Riptide, "Why are you here?"

Atlas smiled.

"Well Perseus, I am here to kill you on orders from someone. But if I don't succeed I was meant ask you a question." Atlas said. "There is a war brewing, but the enemies are something that even the Giants and Titans and Gods cannot overcome. Not even together. The person who contacted me wants me to pass a message to you. Join us and live, or watch the destruction of your universe."

Percy thought for a moment. _Universe?_

"Jeez, it's the second time someone has asked me the same question, wait, third! And again, I am sorry, but I have to decline." Percy pointed riptide towards the titan. Peter, seeing this, took a ready stance next to him, Wanda also prepared herself to fight.

Atlas smiled.

"Very well then." He then brought his two fat fingers to his mouth and whistled. Seven hellhounds came out of the shadows, on top of them there were seven skeleton like figures.

"Shit." Percy swore. "You really like Spartoi, don't you?" Percy asked Atlas.

"What can I say, they are useful." He then summoned his spear. "Kill them!"

The spartoi dismounted the Hellhounds, took out their swords, and charged. The hellhounds followed. Atlas watched from behind.

Peter jumped into the air, he threw webs and caught the swords of two Sparti. He then took them in mid air and towed them at the skeleton like creatures.

"That is not going to work." Percy said, after dodging a sword and slashing at a hellhound who disappeared in golden dust. "They are nearly impossible to kill!" A hellhound leaped at him but he stopped in mid air and crashed against a wall. Wanda then channelled her energy and took one of the swords that Peter had throwed and shot it to the hellhound who disappeared in a cloud of dust when the sword hit him.

Percy's mind was going faster than him. He was blocking, slashing, moving, jumping, pushing and sidestepping every second. Peter was trying to attack Atlas or immobilize him but Atlas broke through the webbing and slashed at Peter. If it wasn't for his spider senses he would be dead. Wanda on the other hand was basically trying to keep the enemies from getting to close to Percy. She saw how he could manage them all and win one to three, but more than that was certain death.

' _We are not going to make it. There are too many of them'_. Percy swore as he killed another hellhound, he was beginning to tire. The sparti were distracted by Wanda but soon they would ignore her and attack their real target.

Atlas began to laugh and gloat over his victory when he was suddenly blasted away by a yellow light.

"Sorry for our tardiness." Said a robotic voice. Percy looked up to see a robot fly over them. Then, when a hellhound was going to bite Wanda's head off, it got hit by a shield square in the chest.

Percy had mixed feeling about the situation. There was the fact that he was happy that he would not die, but he was silently cursing the fates. Tony Stark was fine, but Captain America now? He might as well come clean with the Avengers! He was so angry that he did not notice he had cut the head of a Sparti clean of, causing it to fall and begin to look for his head.

"Kid, what the hell are these things?" Tony asked to Percy, while helping Peter keep Atlas back.

"Atlas, commander of the Titans, Hellhounds, dogs from Tartarus and the underworld, and spartoi, warriors created from a dragon." Percy yelled back.

"How do we kill them?" the Captain asked, blocking with his shield the spear of Atlas.

"Can't, only a son of hades can!"

"Well, good that I am here then." Said a voice. Atlas looked taken aback, the captain, stark, peter, Wanda and the spartoi looked at the source of the voice. Percy grinned when he cut of the head of a Hellhound with a furious slash.

"Really, Percy? Already in deep trouble?" Nico di Angelo said walking out of the shadows, much to the surprise of everyone else.

"How did you find me?"

"Same way they did." He pointed to Stark and Steve. "Was walking down the city to your place when I heard people yelling about giant dogs and skeletons. I just followed them here." Nico said.

"Glad you are here, can we kill this things?" Tony asked. He and the Captain had many questions, but now was not the moment. They were in the middle of a battle.

"No worries." Nico took out his Stygian iron sword. The spartoi backed away.

"Kill him!" Yelled Atlas, he then hit Peter with a punch in the stomach when he tried to leap over him. Peter hit a wall and fell down.

"Take care of him. I will take care of the Spartoi. You." He looked at Wanda. "Keep them away from Percy and the others." He charged towards a spartoi. Nico disappeared in a shadow and re appeared behind the Spartoi driving his stygian blade directly through his chest. The spartoi dissipated in a cloud of golden dust. He blocked the incoming blade of another warrior and used the shadows to grab him and hold him. He cut his head clean of with one swipe after he was secure.

Percy was amazed. He had never seen Nico fight like this before. _'Must be because he turned 15. His powers unlocked completely. Also, there is a lot of shadows around in the alley. It's like me and the water._ ' Percy thought while he ran towards Atlas. A spartoi tried to block him but a hand appeared on the shadow of a wall and stabbed him. He looked back and saw two other spartoi running towards him. Nico buried his sword in the ground and the ground opened, leaving Nico, Wanda and four spartoi on one side, and Tony, Steve, Peter, Percy and Atlas on the other.

"That damn child." Atlas said. "Well, I guess we fight again Perseus."

"Just shut up." Percy said. "Captain, keep that spear away from me, Tony, go help Nico with the Spartoi. A hellhound escaped into the shadows, it could come back. Peter, if you are okay try to bind him to the spot." He charged towards Atlas, ignoring the looks of the rest. Somehow Percy's words gave them energy and they followed his orders.

Tony rocketed into the sky. He looked amazed at how a young kid fought off those monsters. He saw shadows begin to bubble behind Wanda, who was keeping a skeleton warrior from reaching Nico in his back. He saw the head of a giant dog and shot towards them. He used his propulsor to hit the dog in the face. It burned his skin but it did not go down.

"Bad dog." Tony said. He used 60% energy on his propulsor and yellow light hit the dog in the head and burned a hole in it. The dog dissipated into a pile of golden dust. He then shot a skeleton warrior distracting it from the kid.

Percy blocked Atlas' spear, a shield came up and hit the Titan in the Jaw. He was going to charge again but he nearly tripped with the webbing Peter was throwing at him. He growled and began to glow a little. He broke free of the restraints and tried to hit the Captain. He brought up his shield and blocked the spear. Percy took the opportunity to give Atlas a wide slash going from his armpit to his hip. Atlas growled in pain. He grabbed his side and jumped back.

Percy was about to charge, but was stopped by the Captain. He was going to yell at him but then he saw the green clouds forming behind Atlas.

"Perseus Jackson, there is nothing you can do to stop him from coming. He will destroy everything you know. Starting with that petty little camp. See you soon, hero of Olympus." The green clouds surrounded him and Percy swore he heard a woman speak on the other side.

Percy looked back and saw Nico taking down the final Spartoi. It dissolved in a cloud of golden dust. He sheathed his sword and looked at Percy. Percy nodded and walked towards a wall to rest. He had overdone himself. After a while he felt eyes on him. Wanda, Peter, Nico, Tony and Steve were looking at him intently.

Steve said one word.

"Explain."

Dear merciful gods. Can I not get a rest?

"Nico, can you explain everything to him?" Percy asked the boy. He nodded.

While Nico explained about the gods and demigods, Percy berated himself for having to reveal to yet, another person, about his life. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and they met with bright green ones that had tints of read around the edges. Wanda gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled at her. He looked next to him and saw Peter clutching his stomach.

"You okay?" Percy asked his friend.

"Yes, that guy has a nasty punch though." Peter said. He did not take of his mask though.

When Nico ended the story, Percy saw Steve Rogers look at him with something very similar to respect in his eyes. Tony on the other hand had a face that said 'total confusion here'.

"So, you are a demigod." Steve asked Percy. He just nodded at him.

"Well, after Thor told me that he was a god and other's existed I had a hard time believing it. I don't know what to make of this to be honest." Steve said.

"Just think of me as a son of a very powerful person." Percy said.

Steve nodded and motioned Wanda to a corner to talk. Percy saw this with amusement. Wanda and Steve were like Father and Son.

Tony, Nico, Peter and Percy stayed behind.

"Sorry Nico. I know I am endangering camp…" Percy began.

"Oh, shut up." Nico said. "You aren't doing anything bad. In fact, I am one of those who believe that having allies in the mortal world can save our skin one day. As long as they don't get involved directly in our world we will not be a bother." Nico gave him a smile.

"Thanks Nico…" Percy said.

"Travis and Connor and most of the Hermes cabin support that decision too. The Hecate cabin too somehow, along with the Apollo cabin. The rest think that it would be best to stay hidden and, I quote Clarisse here, 'Kill the avengers'." Nico said rolling his eyes.

"Sound like you have a fun summer camp." Tony said to the son of Hades.

"Well…I know what it feels to be rejected by someone. That is why I got so mad at what his ex-girlfriend said to him. Treating him like he does not belong there anymore." Nico said.

"Well, I guess we should get going." Said Tony.

"Where?" Asked Percy.

"Well, I guess you people need a rest. Avenger tower is empty right now. Vision went out with Clint to Avengers Facility. They will be back tomorrow. Unless you two want to be a mess when you get home, I suggest you go there and have a shower." Tony said.

Percy was about to object when surprisingly Nico said "Okay."

Peter did not have the energy to fight ton he just decided to go with it.

Steve and Wanda came back. Wanda a couple of shades of red. Tony told them that they would head to the tower. Tony jumped into the air and flew to the tower. Peter said that they would meet them there, while Steve said he still had one more thing to do in New York, and gave Wanda a wad of cash to pay for a cab.

Percy and Wanda stopped a cab and sat next to each other rather awkwardly. Their hands brushed, and they immediately moved them away. Then they would put their hands back down and repeat the situation. There was a moment where their hands lingered on each other for almost a minute, but that moment was cut off by the cab driver stopping in front of the tower. Percy, rather reluctantly, left the close space of the cab and entered the tower.

Unknowingly to him a goddess on Olympus gave a very villainy like laugh, making her husband and her affair agree to stay away from her for a while.

 _ **Camp Half Blood**_

Annabeth was worried. She was going to go on a quest to rescue Apollo from Prometheus. And the fact that she was going to do it without Percy hurt her badly.

She was preparing her stuff when Piper came running towards her.

"Annabeth!" She yelled.

Annabeth turned and saw a very worried daughter of Aphrodite.

"Piper, what happened?" Annabeth asked with concern.

"I can't locate Jason!" She said with some tears in her eyes.

"Wasn't he going back to camp Jupiter? Did you try to IM him?" Asked Annabeth

"Yes! I tried everything! Even tempest came looking for Jason. No one knows where he is. He never got back to camp Jupiter. Nico said that he wasn't in the underworld before he left who knows where." Piper was crying now.

"I am sure he is fine Piper. He is not a weakling. Wherever he is, he is kicking ass." Annabeth tried to cheer the poor girl.

"It's just…it was so sudden. He said he was going back to camp Jupiter, he never got there."

"Piper, hey, look at me. He is fine. He is not dead, surely he went to speak to some god about his shrine somewhere or he got some work somewhere around the country. Look, I am going now to South Dakota, I know the magic number for prophecies is three…but if it makes you feel any better…" Annabeth said.

There was a minute of silence and then Piper nodded. She was going out there to look for Jason. She lost Leo, she was not going to loose him too.

Piper, Annabeth and Clarisse met in the beach to wait for Tyson. Clarisse saw Piper and gave her a nod. She was one of the persons who was asked if she had any idea where Jason Grace had gone.

Something moved in the ocean. Then, a huge Hippocampi came out of the ocean with a boy sitting on top. The boy dismounted the hippocampi.

"G'boy. No, I can't play. I need to help Annabeth." The boy said. The hippocampi nodded and went back into the ocean. The boy turned to reveal his one eye. He looked at everyone in front of him and yelled.

"Annabeth!" He went to hug the daughter of Athena who did it rather reluctantly. He then eyed the two other girls.

"W'ers Percy?" He asked. Looking behind the girls as if he was hiding there.

Annabeth felt a pain in her chest. She could not tell someone so innocent as Tyson what happened. She opted for a white lie.

"He is on vacation. He will be back soon." She said with a forced smile.

"Ow, I wanted to see 'im!" Tyson said, "Oh,well. Were we'goin?"

"To rescue Apollo." Annabeth said.

"Apollo? Who's that?"

"God of sun, music, etc." said Clarisse.

"Oh, OH! Wer' goin' to rescue a god!" Tyson beamed.

"Yes Tyson. Now, we need to get going." Annabeth said. Tyson nodded. He pocketed something that looked like a stick and began to walk to the entrance, following Clarisse.

Piper stayed behind with Annabeth. She then spoke to her.

"Annabeth, you cannot lie forever." She said.

"I know, but Tyson doesn't deserve to suffer for my stupidity." She said.

"I hope you know what you are doing…' Piper said.

The four of them walked out of camp borders. Into an adventure that would change everything.

 _ **Unknown.**_

"What about this one?" a voice said.

"Hm…looks like a kid." A man poked the figure on the floor with a stick.

"well, put him in for tomorrow. If he can fight, he is good."

"And the big one?" the same man asked.

"Yes…that one for tonight. We will transform him into a champion!"

* * *

 **Hello, I have been reading your reviews and question and I guess its a good moment to answer them!.**

 **1.- Percabeth or no Percabeth?**

 **Tbh I don't know. I feel that adding a little spice to the love life of Percy is an interesting twist. Peter will also sucumb in future episodes, tho who? find out later. But about Percabeth, I don't know. As of the moment, I will try to make Percy and Wanda have some sort of relationship but I can say that Annabeth will come back, as a girlfriend? I can't say.**

 **2.- Will the Demigods be more involved in the MCU, like Quantum realm, Sanctum Sanctorum, Wakanda, etc?**

 **Yes! But the thing is I will try to keep it as realistic as I can. As of now, only Ant man can interact with the Quantum realm, and we as a marvel fandom, don't know a lot about it either. Maybe the person who rescues Ant man is a demigod? WHO KNOWS! Read to find out!.**

 **About the Sanctum Sanctorum, if you were paying attention you will know how important it is. Wakanda? Oh, definetely, and I can say that you will probably love how I will introduce it. Just wait!**

 **3.- Are the demigods scared of the hulk?**

 **Next chappie will cover that.**

 **4.- Will Captain Marvel be in the story?**

 **This story will end exactly where Infinity Wars left off. Right after the snap. I can tell you that right now. When the next movie of Infinity war comes out, you will have the second and final Part of this story. Mainly because I don't want to speculate until its cannon. So Carol won't be appearing. (Or will she?)**

 **5.- Will the demigods visit Asgard?**

 **Unless a demigod gets there before ragnarok, maybe? ;)**

 **6.- Will the demigods visit space?**

 **;)**

 **7.- Will the demigods visit Sakar and end up in The Grand Master's Arena with Hulk and Thor**

 **Jesus, Anyone Stars tO Nibble Me With This Question Again I Will Kill You! I Will Just Say Maybe. Depends On My Mood.**

 **That's all folks!**

 **Thanks for reading my story!**


	9. Calm at Avenger Tower

**_So, another filler chapter. But chill, this is the last one ;) Enjoy._**

* * *

 _ **New York.**_

The first thing Percy felt when arriving at avenger Tower was a punch to the gut. While he recovered from the punch, Nico di Angelo looked at him with hate and anger in his eyes.

"Grow a pair. You lost the last one." He said, venom in his voice.

"W-what?" Percy croaked.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you really telling me that Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus, Bane of Kronos, Slayer of Medusa and the Minotaur, son of Poseidon, Rescuer of Artemis, Slayer of Titans and Giants, Bane of Gaea, Hero of the second titan war and Second giant war, leader of the Seven, has problems with a bunch of hellhounds, Atlas and Spartoi? I can understand the Spartoi, but hellhounds and Atlas? What the _fuck_ Percy? What the hell is wrong with you?" Nico's voice changed from anger to concern.

Percy was going to answer but suddenly he could not find his voice. Nico was right. What the hell was wrong with him? During the battle he was almost in autopilot mode, Nico was wreaking havoc while Percy swung a toothpick around.

"I-I don't know." Percy said. He was surprised, for the first time, he felt powerless. Then he began to reflect on his past events. The war against Gaea was only a couple of months ago, then came the whole problem with the Avengers, Camp and Annabeth. Percy realized that he felt tired. Tired of trying to maintain a status of a hero, tired of being a warrior for Olympus.

"I think I'm stressed." Percy said, a little quiet.

"Think? Hades, if you looked in the mirror you would see those bags under your eyes. Percy, look. I understand that right after a very physically tiring experience in the war against Gaea, and exhausting psychological torture in Tartarus and the outcome of it has its toll on people. Even in the strongest. And right now you are going through a crisis because of the avengers and camp. That takes a lot of willpower to handle alone. Someone in the meeting said that home is not a place but the people, you are home, Percy. You have Peter and Wanda which I can see you are very good friends with. You also have me and the rest of Camp. Don't force yourself. Rest the mind and body." Nico said.

After hearing those words, Percy felt something inside him break. It was like hoover dam all over again. Since Mount saint Helens he had began to put an unconscious seal on his power. He feared his own power and the stress of the last weeks made the dam become higher and stronger. But after hearing Nico's words, a kid who had a lot of problems of his own, call him out and break the dam, he felt a power he had never felt, something he lost a while ago. Confidence in himself. He felt the ocean, the rivers, the soil under his feet, the many different nature spirits around the tower. Percy Jackson was free again.

"Thank you Nico. You are really a good cousin." Percy smiled, a true smile that had been lost even before he entered Tartarus, Nico swore his eye colour became more bright and intense compared to the old dull one. He could not help himself as his stomach and heart did a little flip together.

"N-no problem. Now, lets go meet the rest. We have some explaining to do. Remember that I am here." Nico said.

Percy smiled again. He felt light and all his worries were gone. He decided that he would face everything when it came, and stop thinking about things too much.

He entered a room to find Peter, Tony and Wanda sitting around a table. Peter was back in his normal clothes but was still rubbing his stomach. Wanda had her hair like she just got out of an exploding volcano, but aside from that she was fine. Tony looked good as always in a very expensive suit. Percy entered the room and Nico followed.

"Percy!" Beamed Peter. "well, you look different."

"Yeah, does getting attacked by things make you happy?" Wanda asked.

"Well, let's say that I woke up, alright?" Percy smiled. Wanda's cheeks reddened, and Peter looked amazed but then smiled at him.

Percy sat down in front of the rest.

"I must say kids. I am impressed. Didn't expect someone so good at swords. Both." Tony said, taking a sip of something that looked and smelled like alcohol.

"If Percy wasn't such a fish head he wouldn't have needed my help." Nico said.

"Shut it Death Breath, all you did was fight some skeletons. I want to see you go fight Atlas." Percy said, with a mischievous grin.

"Hm." Nico crossed his hands over his chest with a pout.

"Oh, yeah. Atlas." Tony said. "The atlas who was holding up the sky? Something like that?"

"Yes. Not only the gods are real but all those in the stories are too. The titans and giants have a key difference, they are immortal. We wouldn't have killed Atlas, only hurt him a lot until he ran away like he did." Percy said.

"Besides, to kill an immortal it requires a great amount of power, and also it is a serious crime." Nico said.

"Why? I wouldn't mind killing that Atlas dude, he seemed nasty." Tony said.

"Immortality is not just living forever. It is tying yourself to something. As long as that bond exists, you won't die. Zeus and the skies, Poseidon and the seas, Hades and the Underworld, etc. Atlas is more powerful than he seems. Where do you think the name Atlantic Ocean came from? Atlantis was his before my father claimed it under the ocean. He is also the Titan of endurance and Astronomy and has the title of general of the forces of the titans. After Kronos and Oceanus, Atlas could be up there with Hyperion." Percy said.

Peter, Wanda and Tony looked at him confused.

"He is very powerful, but not the most powerful." Nico simplified, rolling his eyes.

"But there is something worrying me." Percy said. "Just like Tony said. He was supposed to be under the sky. Somehow Krios came back from Tartarus and took Atlas' place. And he said he said that someone or something was coming. He also looked like he was being controlled by someone."

"True…there was a quest at camp. They are looking for Apollo, after all, he is the only one who could forsee what could happen." Nico said.

"Apollo, as in the god Apollo?" Peter said. Going on fanboy mode.

Percy nodded.

"Apparently he was a bad son and got banished. Olympus must be in real trouble if Zeus is taking back his word and trying to find him. How laughable." Thunder boomed in the distance.

"Well. I hope they find him. There is something fishy going on." Percy said. "No pun intended."

Nico sighed.

"Well, I want to ask you two something." Tony said.

"Shoot away!" Nico said.

"What is your opinion on the avengers and the accords?" Tony said.

Whatever they were expecting, this wasn't it. Percy fidgeted uncomfortably with Riptide in his pen form, while Nico fidgeted with his skull ring. Then, they looked at each other and had a silent conversation. Percy looked back to Tony and answered.

"I don't represent Olympus nor the Demigods on what I have to say. I believe that the accords are a necessary motion that has been advertised in a wrong way. For what I can gather, the accords are a way of controlling the damages by trying to reduce the number of incidents in which the Avengers are involved correct?" Percy asked. Tony nodded.

"After Sokovia, people got scared. Scared people don't trust easily. The accords are a way to restore the sense of security and trust people had on heroes, in that part, I am one hundred percent in agreement.

"On the other hand, the question is, Will restraining the Avengers be good or bad at the end? With the restraint of the avengers the people in the underground will resurface and start to attack in small manners, they will attract the attention of those who restore the peace, but not enough to attract the avengers." Percy said.

Tony and Nico were looking at him with amazement. What the kid said was exactly what Tony Stark had been thinking all along. While Nico had never seen his friend's smart side.

"What I think? They should be signed. Give the people what they want for now. Let them go back to sleep. When the moment comes, they will see the real need of the Avengers and will realize that holding them back will not bring Sokovia back. People don't see you as 'dangerous beasts who have to be retained', they just see you as a bunch of very powerful people who don't answer to anyone." Percy ended.

There was a pause until Nico spoke.

"I speak now on behalf of the demigods. We will restrain ourselves from giving our opinion on the matter because it will make us part of the problem. We believe it is important to have allies on the mortal side, but we ask that you don't interfere with Olympus' business, and the demigods will restrain from Avenger Work." Nico said.

"You guys took the words out of my mouth. I respect the decision from the demigods, I believe that it is a good Idea to have a channel of communication between us. As for you Perseus—"

"Please call me Percy."

"Percy, I believe we both have very similar ideals about what we think should be done." Tony began to say.

"I am sorry Mr. Stark. I cannot accept what you are offering." Percy said, he got confused looks from everyone in the room except from Tony, who just smiled.

"The offer will be open then. If you change your mind, come see me." Tony said. "There is shower and clean clothes over that way. I need to call Vision for some things. Try not to break anything, see you around kids!" Tony said and left the room. It seemed irresponsible to leave four teenagers in a room that a single string on the mat was worth more than everything the kids owned.

"what was he offering you?" Peter asked confused.

"You didn't realize?" Nico said.

"I didn't either, what was that about?" Wanda asked.

"He wanted me to join him. Help him with the accords and the avengers. Don't look at me like that! It was obvious!" Percy said.

"I thought I would never see the day you would prove to be smart. Apparently that seaweed brain of yours has more than just algae." Nico said. Percy laughed and punched him in the gut. Nico fell covering his stomach.

"I w'kill you." Nico moaned.

"I am in desperate need of a shower." Percy said and he walked towards the shower room.

Nico stood up from the floor rubbing his stomach. He sat down again in front of the two confused teenagers.

"I am Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier." He said.

"Peter Parker."

"Wanda Maximoff."

"Maximoff?" Nico asked. "As in the sister of Pietro?"

Wanda's eyes widened.

"H-how d—" she was torn between sadness because of the memory, anger because this person knew about her, and happiness thinking he might still be alive.

"I met him in the Underworld. He is in Elysium, running around a lot. He is fun to talk to, he said if I ever met you to tell you that he is sorry and that he loves you." Nico said.

Wanda's eyes began to tear up.

"I-Is he okay? The underworld? That means he is d-dead right?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. The underworld is divided into three major sections. The fields of punishment, where the worst of people are punished horribly, the fields of Asphodel, where the normal folk who did nothing good nor bad are walking around, and the Fields of Elysium or Elysium for short. The place where heroes live forever. It is a beautiful and colourful place inside the underworld. He is happy there." Nico ended.

Wanda was quiet for a moment, before she could speak Nico said something first.

"I know what you are thinking. I cannot allow you to see your brother. It is against the ancient laws. Summoning a ghost can go horribly wrong and have many repercussions in the underworld as well as here. I am sorry." Nico said.

Wanda's face fell. She teared up again but she looked at Nico.

"Thank you. Tell him I love him too and I miss him, but that I hope he is happy where he is." She said between sobs.

Nico nodded and looked at the girl.

"I also lost my sister. She was everything that I had until Percy found us. When Percy told me, she died I loathed him. I did many horrible things during that time, but at the end of the day I let her go. It is hard to lose a sibling, one of the most painful experiences. But at the same time, it is refreshing to know that she is in a better place. It is horrible to go to Elysium and be forbidden to see her. It pains me every time I am there. But if I have learned something from ghosts, is that they never forget and always are with us."

Wanda nodded and smiled at Nico, giving him another watery thanks. Nico, rather uncomfortably, said 'you're welcome.'

Percy came in later completely dry and looking more refreshed than ever. He stood there and swallowed the scene in front of his eyes. A calm Nico, a crying Wanda and a very confused and worried Peter. Percy smirked.

"What did you do to the lady?" Percy asked Nico as he sat down next to him.

"Told her a ghost story." Nico said without looking at him.

"Oh, there is something I meant to ask you!" Peter said. "You said you were seventy years old in the cafeteria yesterday. What did that mean? I mean, you are clearly no older than twelve." Peter said. Percy tried to hide his laughter.

Nico's eyes focused on the spider kid, his stare making him squirm under it.

"World War II was caused by the sons of Hades battling the sons of Poseidon and Zeus. After that the gods signed a pact saying they won't have any more demigod children. I was already born by then, but Zeus refused to acknowledge that and killed my mother. Before we could be killed, my father took us to a place called Lotus Hotel. Time flows different there. We were only a couple of years inside, but in reality almost seventy years passed. That is why I look like this and not like an old coot. Besides, I'm 15." Nico said, still staring hard into Peter.

"O-oh, s-sorry. C-c-could y-you stop l-looking at m-me like t-that?"

Nico huffed and then his stare receded.

"So, I guess we should get going." Percy said.

"Yeah, I need to get back to camp. Also, Jason is missing. If you see him, tell him to send a post." Nico said.

"How do you know he is missing?" Percy asked.

"I have my ways." Nico wiggled his fingers in front of his face as he receded into a shadow. He then disappeared still wiggling his fingers.

"Honestly, that kid really gives me the creeps sometimes." Percy said.

"Are you swinging back or are you taking a cab like normal people?" Percy said to Peter.

"I guess I will take a cab. I am almost out of web fluid." Peter said. He said goodbye to Wanda and went to the exit.

Percy looked at Wanda who was looking at him.

"You are a good fighter Wanda. If I ever need it, I hope we fight together again. Never against." Percy smiled at her.

"I bet I could beat you easily." Wanda said, with a laugh.

"Nah, you wouldn't even get at arm's length." Percy said.

"I don't need to." Wanda said, creating her red energy around her fingers.

"Oh, right." Percy said embarrassed.

"Goodbye Percy." She walked to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. She then ran back inside to somewhere.

"Nice girl if you ask me." Said a voice.

Percy looked behind him to see a man with red skin and a gem on his forehead. He had a blue suit with a golden cape.

"You're Vision, right?" Percy asked.

"Yes. You are Perseus Jackson." Vision said.

"Call me Percy. I was going back home. So, see you Vision." Percy waved and Vision nodded. He then exited through the door. Percy and Peter exited the tower and ran face first into a chest.

Steve Rogers, who looked a little sad, looked at them with surprise.

"Leaving?" He asked the teens.

"Yes, sorry but we have school and stuff." Peter said apologetically.

"Not to worry, well, be safe." Steve said, he entered the building.

Peter and Percy took a cab and left towards Queens.

Steve entered the building with the sadness of seeing Peggy Carter, the love of his life, slowly deteriorate in health and mind. He exited the elevator on the Suite of Avenger/Stark tower. He walked a couple of steps until he heard his phone ring in his pocket.

He took the phone and saw that the ID was Unknown.

"Hello?" He said to the other side.

"Steve?" Natasha asked on the other side.

"Nat, any news?" Steve asked.

"We found him. He is in Lagos, we need you here now!" A couple of gunshots could be heard from the other side.

Steve gripped the phone with firmness.

"I am on my way." He said. He finished the call and ran to a room.

"Wanda!" He said as he entered to find the teen with her head on her pillows and moving her legs around franticly.

"Steve!" she said when she heard the voice.

"Wanda, we found him in Lagos." He said.

"Okay, lets go." She began to sit but Steve stopped her.

"Wanda, it's dangerous, you are better here with Peter and Percy." Steve tried to stop her.

"Steve, I made a promise to myself. I would not let any more people die because of a situation I can help with, besides, we started this together, we end it together." She smiled.

After some time, Steve agreed.

Wanda and Steve went to the heliport and took a QuinJet that was parked on top of Avenger Tower and headed to Lagos, Nigeria.

Unknowingly to them, from that day on, nothing would be the same.

* * *

 **Ladies and Gentleman, we come to the end of Arc I. Introduction times are over. Our characters all have a fight of their own. From now on, the real story begins. I know this chapter is a little boring or its just bonding time, but I felt it necessary to explain some unanswered questions from previous chapters and also clear some thoughts on what is to come.**

 **It is definitely not my best chapter, but my last one wasn't either. But I promise you that next chapter is where the action begins, and from then it will just skyrocket up!.**

 **The next Ten or so Chapter will be part of Arc II: Civil War & Demigods. It may take a day or two to finish so don't worry if I don't post it tomorrow. I have already written a little and even I am excited about it. I hope you keep supporting me guys, I am eternally thankful to all of you and I cant wait to hear your thoughts of the story in 10 chapters.**

 **Well, better I go to work.**

 **Thanks for reading my story.**

 _The great one will come, the lost one will return, and **he** will be back._


	10. Fear

**Hey, so. I wrote this chapter and it was very long. I decided to split it into two as I did not want two big central points of the story in one chapter. It's not very long, but I feel that it has the potential to be the beginning of the good start. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Arc II: Civil War.**_

 _Perseus Jackson was discovered a demigod by none other than Tony Stark and Spider man. To his surprise, Spider man turned out to be his best friend Peter Parker. After a lot of discussion and surprises, Percy Jackson is called a traitor by Annabeth and leaves camp to be with his friends and be happy in New York. What he does not know, is that the Avengers are beginning to crack under the pressure of the Mass Communication Media. Will Percy be drawn in to the discussion? Or will he stay to the sidelines and be a spectator?_

* * *

 _ **Lagos.**_

" _All right, what do you see_?" Asked Steve Rogers to Wanda through a hidden com. At the moment, Wanda, Steve, Sam and Natasha were on a mission to try and capture the terrorist Brock Rumlow. Steve supposed he could have information on his friend Bucky, they were both related to Hydra.

The Natasha and Wanda were sitting in a local café undercover. They were in front of a police station, the assumed place where Rumlow would attack.

"Standard beat cops, small station, quiet street. It's a good target." Wanda said to Steve on the other side.

" _There is an ATM on the south corner, which means…?"_

"Cameras." Completed Scarlet Witch.

" _Both cross streets are one way."_ Steve said.

"So, compromised escape routes."

" _Means our guy doesn't care about being seen, he isn't afraid to make a mess on the way out. You see that Range Rover halfway up the block?"_

"Yeah, the red one? It's cute."

" _It's also bullet-proofed, which means private security, which means more guns, which means more headaches for somebody. Probably us."_ Said another voice. It belonged to Natasha.

"You guys know I can move things with my mind, right?" Joked Wanda.

" _Looking over your shoulder needs to become second nature."_ Joked back Natasha, Wanda looked over her shoulder to find a smirking Natasha in disguise.

" _Anybody tell you you're a little paranoid?_ " Asked the voice of Sam Wilson.

" _Not to my face, why? Did you hear something?"_ Natasha said.

" _Eyes on target, folks."_ Steve said, bringing them back to the mission. " _This is the best lead we've had on Rumlow in six months. I don't want to lose him."_

They all agreed. If they could get Rumlow to talk, Bucky would be close.

" _If he sees us coming that won't be a problem. He kind of hates us."_ Sam said.

Just then a garbage truck began to push the traffic, pushing through even pedestrians.

" _Sam, see that garbage truck? Target it."_ Captain said. Sam smirked and he pressed some buttons on his wrist. A small drone detached himself from Falcon's jetpack. He flew down to scan the truck. Sam's eyed opened when he received the information.

" _That truck is loaded to max weight, and the driver is armed!"_

" _Shit, he is not hitting the police!"_ Yelled Steve.

"What?" Said Wanda, she got up and ran with Natasha. They got to the Institute for infectious diseases. They saw the truck slamming into the guard station and two yellow trucks rush into it. They also saw people exiting the trucks and begin to shoot rounds out of their rifles.

Steve rushed inside. He hit a soldier with his shield knocking him out instantly. He then kicked the car that was in front of him, hitting another soldier in the stomach, while he put his hands down to protect himself, Steve knocked him out with another hit of his shield. He blocked the bullets from a soldier who was a good ten meters away. He took off his shield and throwed it at the soldier, knocking him out. The shield ricocheted against the helmet of the soldier hitting another one in the face, bringing him down too. Steve took his shield back and kicked yet another soldier knocking him out instantly as he flew back and hit a wall.

"Body armour, AR15s. I make 7 hostiles." He said to his communicator.

Sam flew to the roof, using his wings to cover himself from fire. He flew between the two soldiers who were shooting at him, he kicked them in the face knocking out one and shooting the other.

"I make 5." He said smugly.

Wanda then came in. Using her power to lift her up and land in the courtyard of the IFID. She used her power to create a small forcefield in front of her, which blocked all the bullets from the soldier that she had in front of her.

"Sam." She called. She then used her power to catch the soldier and throwed him up, just as Sam, 'slammed' into him knocking him out.

"Four." He said.

Sam's drone flew in front of the windows, scanning the insides.

"Rumlow is on the third floor!" He yelled.

"Wanda." Said Steve to the teenager. "Just like we practiced."

Wanda nodded. Steve began to run and then jumped. Wanda, using her power, propelled Steve up and he flew directly to the third floor. He used his shield to block the breaking glass and to soften his landing. He saw a soldier trying to shoot him. Steve simply took of his gas mask and the soldier whimpered out of breath. He then punched him and effectively knocked him out.

Steve then blocked the incoming bullets. He noticed the pillars in the room and took cover behind one. He then threw his shield, using the surface of the pillars for the ricochet. He stunned one soldier by hitting him on the head, he then took him down with a kick to the stomach. He threw his shield again to the knees of another soldier. He cried in pain and Steve threw him against the wall.

Wanda, realizing that gas had been liberated inside, used her power to surround it and bring it out. Slowly, a giant cloud of gas was above the building, dissipating into the air. Sam was covering her from behind, shooting down two soldiers that were shooting at them.

" _Rumlow has a biological weapon!"_ They heard Steve say from the other end of the com.

" _I'm on it._ " They heard the infamous Black Widow say.

Natasha was on a bike following the truck that had just left the complex. Before the soldiers could get in she jumped of the bike and the still working bike slammed into a soldier.

She jumped and kicked one solider in the head. She blocked a punch and used his momentum to bring him down, effectively putting him down. She then blocked another punch and jumped, putting her legs in a choking position she twisted her hips and brought down the large man.

She then saw a huge man walking to her. She blocked his hits and tried to hit back but the man seemed not to react. She tried her stunner bracelet, but it had no effect on the large man. She noticed the mask he was wearing, and she knew immediately this was Rumlow.

Rumlow threw her inside a truck and threw a grenade inside. He sealed the doors as he laughed. There were two soldiers inside. Natasha knocked one of them and then used his body to shield her from the explosion.

She went flying and hit the ground a couple of feet away from the truck that had just exploded.

Steve saw Rumlow getting on top of a grenade launcher truck. He ran through the building as Rumlow shot at him. He blocked one grenade with his shield and the explosion sent him flying backwards. He flew through the room, out of the window on the other side. He landed on his back with a groan on top of a car. He got up and spoke.

"He is in an AFV heading north." Steve said.

Sam flew in the air with Wanda behind him following the AFV. He then spotted it as it crashed into a structure. He saw people emerge from it, running in different directions.

"I got four. They are splitting up." He said through the com.

"I got the two on the left." Said Natasha, as she ran trough a local market. She followed a man dressed in black.

Steve ran to where the truck had crashed. He noticed their gear on the ground.

"They ditched their gear. One of them is the Payload." He said.

"There you are you son of a bitch. I've been waiting for this." Said Rumlow as he engaged on the Captain.

Natasha was now pursuing another men in black, as the first one had come clear. She had taken his gun and had cornered a man between the people.

"Drop that or I'll drop this." The man said. He took out a vial with red and yellow liquid inside it. Natasha paled. They were surrounded by people. If the vial broke, everyone would be infected with who knows what. No, she could not risk casualties nor tragedies. They were already on shaky ground with the international community, she did not want to force Senator Ross on doing what he wanted to do a while back. Take control.

Natasha was about to lower the gun when she saw Sam's droid behind the man. The man turned and received a bullet shot between the eyes. Natasha grabbed the vial before it hit the ground.

"Payload secured. Thanks Sam." She said.

" _Don't thank me."_ She heard a voice coming out of the drone.

"I'm…not thanking that thing." She said with a still paled face.

" _His name is redwing."_ Sam said.

"I'm still not thanking it." Said Natasha.

" _He's cute. Go ahead, pet him."_

Wanda rolled her eyes as she approached Steve and Rumlow who were fighting. She ran towards them just as Steve had pinned Rumlow to the ground with a punch to the face.

"Who is your buyer?!" He asked.

"Oh, I know you know him. Your pal! Your old friend! _Bucky._ " Rumlow said.

Steve froze. He knew that Bucky was related to this. He came prepared. They suspected it for a while. But it still sent shivers down his spine to hear it from someone who was so evil like Rumlow. He had hoped he was wrong and maybe it was someone that looked like Bucky. Now he had all the proof he needed. Bucky was related to Hydra.

Seeing his shocked face, Rumlow decided to taunt him.

" He remembered you. I was there. He got all weepy about it. Till they put his brain back in a blender. He wanted you to know something. He said to me, "Please tell Rogers. When you gotta go, you gotta go." And you're coming with me."

Steve saw too late that his chestplate was bombed. He saw Rumlow taking out the detonator, he tried to move away but he was not fast enough.

" _This is it."_ Steve thought. On one side he was sad, he was going to leave a lot behind. The avengers, his friends like Sam or Natasha. His Protégé like Wanda. Even Stark. But on the other hand, he was happy. He did not have to face Bucky again, he could not dare to see his face after he forced him to go on that mission. He could not imagine what he went trough, not doubt why he sided with Hydra.

Just as the explosion began, red energy encapsulated Rumlow who yelled in pain.

Wanda was controlling the bomb. Wanda was powerful, but her power was rarely controlled. She began to feel the strain of controlling such a powerful blast. Her arms began to shake, her sight to cloud and her hands to hurt. Her eyes, beaming a deep scarlet red, and her hair, flowing in the wind, told everyone that she was just that powerful.

" _I have to get it away from Steve."_ Wanda thought. Her only thought at that moment was not letting Steve die. He saw his shocked face and grateful expression and began to lift Rumlow, but the pressure was too much.

She yelled as she could no longer hold the explosion. She threw it to a side, hoping to get it away as fast as possible. She failed to realize that in her way was a building packed with people who were trying to protect themselves from the gunshots.

The suicide bomber hit the building. Wanda opened her eyes to see the look of sheer panic and terror of those in the building, just as a massive explosion shook the ground underneath her.

Wanda yelled as she saw a small boy engulfed by the flames of the explosion. Slowly, other explosions began in the building, probably the gas pipes. Wanda brought a hand to her mouth as tears began to fall from her face.

Steve was shocked. He was speechless and emotionless.

"SAM! WE NEED RES—" Steve's command came to a stop as a giant explosion shook the ground as the building fell on top of the market, squashing more people who were unfortunately under it.

Total silence was the answer.

"Oh my…" Said Steve. His mind was working at 110%. How to fix this? He was not mad at Wanda, he was angry at himself. He should've noticed it was a suicide bomber, but the name Bucky had frozen him in place.

Natasha arrived at the scene. Her mouth open wide. There were few things that scared the Black Widow. The devastation caused by the suicide bomber and the innocent mistake of the brown haired teenager not only caused fear in Natasha. It caused terror. Utter and raw terror. Terror for what would happen now.

Sam began to fly over. Trying to rescue as many people as possible and Redwing scanning the debris and the rests of the buildings. Needles to say, only ten people were rescued, and only three would make it.

Wanda was devastated. She was terrorized and destroyed. She was not only crying but also yelling in anger. In hatred of herself and her power. She had killed too many people, why was she still here?

" _Pietro, forgive me."_ She thought. _"Percy, help me._ "

 _ **New York.**_

Percy Jackson was walking down Times Square with Peter Parker. Currently, Peter was fanboying over a miniature figure of Iron Man inside an old Comic Shop. Percy, on the other hand, was interested at the comic of Aqua Man that was displayed on the front of the shop.

"Yeah, I see why you would like that." Peter said next to him, sending him a grin.

"I think there is an insect book over there. Oh yeah, look." Percy said. "It's about this dude who wakes up and is transformed into a giant insect. It's by this Japanese dude—"

"Okay stop!" Peter yelled. Percy, on the other hand, grinned mischievously. "Waking up as an insect…That is disgusting."

"So you don't lay eggs?" Percy asked, trying hard to put his most innocent face.

Peter wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"N-no!" He yelled.

Percy laughed.

Percy kept looking at the shop while Peter bought comics and figurines.

Percy was thinking about camp. About Annabeth and Nico and everything.

He felt weird about Annabeth. He still loved her a lot but he felt betrayed by her. The fact that she forced him to abandon his friends and practically choose her over what made him happy, it was betrayal in his eyes. He also had some feeling about Wanda. Not as strong as Annabeth, but he felt a little more than just friendship. Maybe they would be best friends?

He also thought about Nico and camp. He wanted to go back but he felt it was just too soon. He felt the betrayal, even if not everyone was on that side. He would go back eventually, but not now. Maybe once they found Apollo he would join that discussion about it.

His thought process was broken by Peter.

"Let's go. Here, happy whatever." He handed Percy the Aqua man comic he was staring. He shot a look at Peter's grin but then he smiled.

"Thanks bug face." Percy said.

"Don't sweat it water boy." Peter said.

They walked down the massive televisions and the large number of tourists and people. Peter and Percy joked and shared different thoughts on comics and movies. Percy was happy this way. His thoughts went back to camp and he made his decision to wait a little longer to go back.

"Oh my god…" said a voice next to them. Peter and Percy turned and saw a large amount of people surrounding a television shop.

Peter and Percy pushed through the crowd and watched the TV. Percy's breath caught in his throat as he saw Wanda, Steve and two others in a fight in Lagos, Nigeria.

He was silently cheering for Wanda as he saw her taking down some people with guns. Then, he saw Steve pin down a man. He was hug. Percy silently asked if he was related to titans. He saw Steve and the man exchanging words and he got surprised when he saw Steve get pale and freeze.

He yelled with everyone else as he saw the man try to detonate himself to kill Steve. He cheered at Wanda and was strangely proud when he saw her contain the explosion and save Steve's life.

His pride became horror when he saw Wanda straining herself to contain the explosion.

"Come on Wanda, you can do it!" He said. Peter heard him, and he silently agreed.

He paled when he saw Wanda begin to lift the kamikaze, and he paled when the explosion hit a nearby building.

Percy could not hide the sheer terror that went through his body as he saw the destruction that the explosion had caused. He knew everyone near that was dead. He saw with pity that Wanda was on the floor crying.

Something took over him. He grabbed Peter and yelled at him as they moved away from the stunned public.

"Call Stark." Percy said to the stunned boy. Power radiating over him that put Peter on edge as his spider senses exploded.

"I-I don't h-have his n-number." Peter said, but just as he said that his phone began to ring. Peter answered.

"Hello?" He asked. He paled.

"I-It's for you." Peter said with worry in his face.

"Percy speaking." Said Percy as he took the phone from his frightened best friend.

"Percy." Said a voice. Percy immediately recognized it as Tony's.

"Mr. Stark!" Percy yelled. "Wanda! She—"

"I know Percy. Tell me, I need you to answer honestly. Can you protect Wanda?" Tony asked. His voice was stern, and he was definitely missing his usual sarcastic attitude.

Percy did not think for a minute his answer.

"Yes." Percy said convinced.

"Then this is what we are going to do."

* * *

 **So, I used basically the same lines from the movie to explain the situation. I know, let me explain.**

 **As I wrote this chapter I realized that the movie explained exactly the point of view I wanted to show. This chapter is so important because it marks the beginning of the real story. Until now we just had introductions and others. It is not a character that screams 'FANFICTION' But it is a character that marks a genesis. Don't worry. As I said, from now on we start on the good parts.**

 **THE CIVIL WAR HAS BEGUN.**

 **Thanks for reading my story.**


	11. Foresight

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Avenger Compound**_

"You want me to put her on house arrest?" Asked Percy to Tony Stark.

"Yes and no. Think of it this way: The whole world right now is calling for her blood, if you agree to help me keep her here, she will not only be safe from the world, but she will also be safe from herself. I will put Vision also watching around, so no one can get in."

Percy looked thoughtful for a minute. He wanted to protect Wanda, right now everything was very confusing, but putting her behind a locked door? Was it the best option?

"What are you going to do?" Percy asked Tony.

"Senator Ross is calling for us right now. I suspect that he is going to force our signature. I need to be there to convince the others…" Tony said.

"So you already made up your mind?" Percy asked the billionaire.

"Well…Yes. It must be done, for the greater good."

"Who would've thought that the great Tony Stark would be serious about something." Percy smirked. "Fine, I will keep her here, but you must understand that I am not going to force anything on her. I will not force her to hide."

"Fair enough, just keep her here until we can sort something out." Tony said.

Tony left the room and walked towards another wing of Avenger Compound. Percy on the other hand was still a bit doubtful about forcing Wanda to stay hidden, but at the same time he understood that it was better this way. At least until the public calmed itself a little.

He grabbed his phone to call Peter and his mom.

"Funny. Since the battle with Gaea I have not attracted any monsters with the phone waves. Wonder why though…" He muttered to himself while he dialed his mother.

" _Hello?"_

"Hi mom." Percy said.

" _Percy! Oh my god, where are you?_ "

"Listen, Mr. Stark asked me a favour. I need to stay at this complex helping him guard it. It's safe and the Avengers are in the other room. I don't know if I will be staying or not, but just so you know…"

" _Fine, I trust that you know what you are doing…just be safe, okay?"_ Her mother said. She was used to this either way.

"Yeah, love you mom."

He was about to dial for Peter when the door opened to reveal a teary eyed Wanda. When Wanda saw Percy she ran to him and hugged him.

"Percy I am a monster." She sobbed.

Percy did not know how to act. The fact that he usually did not deal with this type's of situations was not helping either. Annabeth never broke down, and when she did, she did not require anything more than a hug to be back on her feet.

"N-no, you are not a monster…it's not your fault…" Percy tried.

"It is…I killed to many people…They hate me…"

"Hey, it was not your fault. If you did not try to control the explosion maybe more people would have been hurt, at least you tried to help. It doesn't always work out, but it does not make us bad." Percy said. He had some flashbacks to the wars while he said this.

There was silence and Wanda nodded, still with her face in his chest.

"Here, let's go to a room. You look like you need some sleep." Percy guided her to a room and she immediately went to the bed to sleep. Percy went back to the living room of the apartment and sat down. He saw something go inside the room through a wall.

"Hello Perseus." Said Vision.

"Hey Vision, call me Percy."

"Very well Percy, how is young Wanda."

"Well, she seems in shock. Not that I blame her. To be honest I think that it will be a while until she can assimilate what happened. The international media is not helping her, just blaming her for a situation that could not be helped." Percy said, a little anger in his voice.

"I agree with you. After analyzing a certain amount of data I got to the conclusion that Wanda had only three options. There was a total of 626 people inside the explosion radius. The course of action she took saved almost 322. It was not the best option but it was one of the best at the moment." Said Vision.

"Don't tell her that. She may take it the wrong way." Said Percy.

"Very well. I came to tell you that Mr. Stark and the rest of the Avengers are in a very important meeting at the moment. I shall head there right now. If you please stay here until the end of the meeting we will all be very grateful, also it is better to keep you under the eye of the government so they don't force anything upon you." Vision said.

"Thanks Vision, go ahead then. I will be fine." Percy said.

Vision nodded and exited through the wall.

 _ **Space.**_

"Dear god…" Athena said. Athena and Hestia were half way through their trip toward the temple of the watchers, they suddenly felt a disturbing presence and decided to investigate.

To say that they were horrified with the sight was an understatement. They had gotten to the planetary complex that was supposedly protected by Xandar, but when they got to the first planet they found total destruction. The genocide on the planet could put Ares to shame with his little soldier games. They decided to descend on the planet to try to find more about what had happened.

Hestia and Athena changed into the normal shape of the habitants of the planet and they decided to walk.

"What the hell happened here?" Athena asked after seeing the destruction.

"I feel pain and sadness. Families broken and societies destroyed. The hearth of the planet is so…"

"yes?"

"…weak…" Hestia said with sadness.

They continued to walk around the ruins of the city until they found a man cowering in the corner of a destroyed home. It broke both goddess's hearts seeing the man holding a baby to his chest while next to him lay the dead body of a woman.

"Sir…" Said Hestia.

"Get away from me!" said the man in his own tongue. The goddesses used godly energy to communicate with him.

"Sir…calm down, we aren't going to hurt you. Just tell us what happened?" Hestia asked.

"Y-you mean y-y-you didn't s-s-s-see it?" the poor man stuttered. Still clutching the sleeping baby to himself.

"No sir." Athena said.

The man took a deep breath.

"He came. The one with purple skin. He had an army of monsters. Women with snake feet and spears…another woman that had snakes in her hair…a man with human body but that looked like a bull…giant black dogs…giant one-eyed man…"

Athena and Hestia looked at each other with worry and fear in her eyes.

"Also…tall men and women with armour and powers… women with bat wings… they came…they destroyed everything. The purple one said that our world was overpopulated and he was going to kill half of everyone to help us… He killed everyone…all of us…" The man said. Then his eyes widened with terror.

"THERE! ONE OF THEM!" He yelled, pointing behind the goddesses.

Slowly, the goddesses turned around and their breath caught in their throat. Usually, goddesses did not fear anything. Not Athena, Not Hestia. But upon seeing their enemy, they could not help the shiver that went down their spine.

"Well, well, well… Isn't this a beautiful family reunion?" Koios, the titan of Farsight, Intellect and Knowledge, said.

"What are you doing here?" Athena asked.

"Well, someone out there gave us a better deal than Gaea and Kronos. In fact, he beat some sense into both of them and forced them to be his pets. After seeing that, well…We just decided to help on his crusade."

"Which is?" Hestia asked.

"The annihilation of half of the universe. Honestly, those dumb protogenoi thought that they could stop us…how sad the result." Koios smirked sickly.

"W-what did you do?!" Athena asked.

"Oh, as you know, most of the protogenoi are bound to earth, but the ones that are not, well…let's say that they look nice as silver dust."

He took a pause and then said.

"Our master decided to have a 'talk' with one of the protogenoi…what was her name? Oh yes, Ananke. Yes, he had a talk with Ananke and he found out about some very interesting piece of history. Before she was 'dismissed' he told our master about six singularities, six power stones that could accomplish the goal of my master. With those stones he could annihilate half of the universe with a snap of his fingers."

 _SNAP!_

"That easy. Let's say that Ananke tried to warn someone about him, but she miserably failed and ended up as silver mist a couple of seconds later."

' _So that was the reason of the prophecy…'_ Thought Athena.

"Anyway…this was just one of the crusades that our master asked us to do. But not only us were freed, also this weird lady was freed from some chains in some place. She said she would help us only if she had something back, something called Asward or Ascar…who cares?"

Athena and Hestia paled.

"Weird lady if you asked me, black haired, weird helmet, likes knifes. Anyway, now, why are two of the Olympians on my humble territory? Came for a chat?" Koios asked.

"We sensed something wrong, we came to investigate. Apparently we found the reason everything was messed up. Once we are back, we will bring your essence back to Tartarus where you belong." Athena said, summoning Aegis and a spear to her, while Hestia summoned two hunting knifes that were red hot with flames.

"The goddess of strategy and the goddess of the hearth…do you really think you have a chance against me?" Koios asked, summoning a sword to him.

"We shall see."

They charged.

 _ **Ohio.**_

"Annabeth, we have been on the road for a couple of days now… don't you find it weird that we have encountered only three or four packs of monsters?" Piper asked the daughter of Athena.

"The little bitches have been avoiding us since Gaea fell, not many people have found monsters." Said Clarisse.

"Cyclops in Daddy's forge also missing. We worried." Tyson said.

"Now that you say it…Yes…it's like they suddenly disappeared. I doubt that it has to do with the doors of death…but at the same time…" Annabeth began to think.

' _We have been on the road for five days. We only have encountered a couple of hellhounds and some empousa, nothing else. If we are on our way to Prometheus and he is the titan of forethought he should know we are coming. Either way he has not sent a force to intercept us. That leaves only two options. One, he has a large army waiting for us, or two, he is lacking minions…'_ Annabeth thought,

"…nabeth! Annabeth!" yelled Piper, breaking her concentration.

"Oh, what? Sorry, I was thinking." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, I realized. We are approaching something. It looks like a hut." Piper said.

Annabeth looked towards the hut. It was a nice old house. Wooden, in the middle of the country. It had a nice garden with many different flowers. It also had statues on the outside that adorned the already beautiful garden.

They stopped when they caught sight of two old ladies. Both had their heads covered in some sort of Hijab and wore glasses that showed beautiful green eyes. They turned and noticed the group of demigods.

"Oh, hi! What a lovely surprise." Said one of them.

"Yes! We don't get visitor very often over here." Said the other one.

"Oh hi…We were just passing by." Annabeth said.

"Nonsense, you four look like you could have something to eat and drink." One of the ladies said.

The group looked among each other.

"Food!" Tyson yelled.

"Food…" Annabeth said. "Fine, I guess it could not hurt."

The old ladies beamed with happiness. The group of demigods, ridden by hunger, entered the garden but Annabeth stayed behind. She then noticed the statues and something about them triggered a familiar memory from long ago.

One of the ladies noticed her looking at the statues.

"Do you like them? My late sister gave them to us. She was great in her work. She enjoyed making this beautiful statues for the garden." The lady said. "Call me Muriel."

"Hi Muriel, I am Annabeth, you said your sister made this? They are very nice." She said.

"Yes, yes. My dear sister. She was cursed, long ago. After that she decided to leave us and moved to some place near New York to set her garden emporium shop."

Annabeth froze. The sense of familiarity suddenly became suspicious.

"An emporium?" She asked, worry in her voice.

"Yes, she made this beautiful statues for the garden. One day she disappeared." The old lady said.

"Oh, I am sorry for that. I will go look for my friends." Annabeth said, hurrying inside.

' _Why are the statues so damn familiar?! Why is this situation as a whole so suspicious?'_ Annabeth thought. She entered the house to find the four of them sitting around a table and the other lady bringing them a plate of sandwiches with Jam.

She then noticed the bandage covering the left hand of the lady that was carrying the plate.

Then it clicked.

"Miss! Can I ask you something?" said Annabeth with a shaky voice.

"Why yes dear, what is the matter?"

"Is Aunt Em related to you?"

The old lady froze.

"Y-yes…she is my late sister…" she said.

Annabeth's eyes widened. She then took out her knife and pointed it at her.

"Guys! We need to go!" Annabeth yelled.

"what is the matter dears?" Muriel asked.

"Yes, what has gotten into you?" Clarisse asked.

"Really? After all these years you cannot distinguish between a monster and a mortal?"

"Annabeth, what are you talking about?" Asked Piper, failing to notice how the old ladies took of their Hijabs.

"THEY ARE THE GORGONS!" Annabeth yelled, just when Muriel jumped at her with claws and the snakes in her hair began to bite at her.

Clarisse, Tyson and Piper sprang into action. Clarisse, with her spear, struck it at the other gorgon pushing her back. While Piper forced Muriel to join her sister on the other side of the room.

"My, dear, how did you figure it out? We thought we caught you." Muriel said.

"The statues, Medusa had a familiar façade, Percy, Grover and me got caught in the Garden Emporium of Medusa, Percy killed her." Annabeth said.

"Oh, so that lousy son of the sea is still alive. What a pity. Where is he? I would've thought that you too would be together." Muriel said.

"Shut up." Piper commanded.

"Let's get this over with." Annabeth said. She launched at Muriel who Annabeth figured was Euryale's cover, with Tyson. Clarisse and Piper launched at Stheno with equal force.

Annabeth sidestepped the claws of the gorgon, while Tyson hit her square in the face with his stick.

"Bad lady!" Tyson yelled, as he hit her again.

Annabeth ducked as the snakes in the heads of the gorgons snapped at her, she spun on her heel and delivered a strike with her knife to the chest of the gorgon. Euryale screamed, and her body fell. Disintegrating in a puff of smoke but leaving behind two small vials. At the same time, Clarisse drove her spear into the chest of the other gorgon while Piper drove her knife into her leg. Again, the gorgon disintegrated.

"Damnit. Should've known…" Clarisse said.

"Doesn't matter now. What are those?" Piper asked to Annabeth, who had the two containers in her hands.

"Gorgon blood. Percy told me how they work. The blood on the right side can heal any injury while blood from the left side is a lethal poison. I noticed the cut on the left side of the gorgon and everything clicked. They are the sisters of Medusa, but they don't petrify. They are just as dangerous. Either way, these might come in handy." She said as she put both of the vials into her backpack.

"What now?" Piper asked.

"Nothing…we keep going…I guess there is nothing more we can—" She stopped herself from speaking when she saw the painting on one of the walls.

She walked towards it and gasped.

In the painting, a purple man with a golden hand was on top of a mountain of skeletons. In front of him, six different coloured stones were placed in a line. Next to each stone, was a word

"Purple – Power, Blue – Space, Red – Reality, Brown – Soul, Green – Time, Yellow – Mind…What does this mean?" Asked Annabeth.

"No clue, but it resembles what Rachel drew." Piper said.

Annabeth nodded. The stones were the same, in the same order as the painting of Rachel. The man was apparently very similar to the face on Rachels drawing, such as the golden glove…

' _wait…Golden glove? Where have I heard that before?'_

"We need to take it." Annabeth said.

"Why?" Clarisse asked.

"It's basically the same Rachel drew, isn't it weird it his in the house of gorgons?" Annabeth asked the group.

"Well, Rachel isn't that normal…" Clarisse said. "Ugh, fine. I'll take it." She said after she noticed the glare she got from the other three.

"There is certainly something weird going on. Monsters are missing, Rachel has a vision that is basically a painting on some random gorgon's house, Apollo is trapped under Prometheus' forces, Jason is missing. What on earth is going on? I also had this weird conversation with my mom…Ugh, too much information." Annabeth said.

The group exited the house and began to walk again into the country. Completely oblivious to the significance of the information that they had on them.

* * *

 **Hey there. Well, short chapter. Not a lot of Percy/Avengers, but rather focused a little on moving forward the other roads of the story. Can y'all see how everything is beginning to overlap? Slowly but surely the story is advancing. I know that my chapters are not as 'good' right now, and its mainly because I am trying to save the good parts for a little further.**

 **The story is a crossover between universes, not only Percy. So for me it makes sense that the two universes at large are overlapping, not only one character. But don't worry though, the nice fight is coming soon enough. Slowly the pieces are starting to fit, and slowly we are getting to that point where the story will explode.**

 **Thank you for your support, It really makes me happy to know that you guys love my writing. I know some chapters (like this one) are boring or not that interesting to read, but please, I assure you that they are necessary. Mainly because they will come back in the future to explain how the universe is overlapping. Give me more ideas for filler chapters so this story can be nice and long. We all hate those stories that are 1000 words per page and 12 pages long, right? So gimme a hand.**

 **Love you guys,**

 **Thanks for reading my story.**


	12. The Sokovia Accords I

_**Avenger Compound.**_

"Five years ago," said a very angry secretary of state, "I had a heart attack. I dropped right in the middle of my backswing. Turned out it was the best round of my life, because after 13 hours of surgery and a triple bypass… I found something 40 years in the Army had never taught me: Perspective. The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt. You have fought for us, protected us, risked your lives… but while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some… who would prefer the word "vigilantes"."

The people in the room were having very solemn thoughts. Steve, Natasha and Sam had grim expressions, Rhodes, Vision and Clint had let's-see-what-you-got looks, Tony Stark on the other hand, was completely out of it.

"And what word would you use, Mr. Secretary?" asked Natasha.

"How about "dangerous"?", spat secretary Ross, "What would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind?"

Steve flinched at the last insinuation.

"Honestly, nothing to say?" asked Ross, "Let me open some eyes here."

He took a remote control and turned on a TV with a presentation on it.

"New York." He said.

On the screen, images of the battle of new York appeared. Chitauri soldiers shooting at civilians and breaking into shops and houses to destroy. Then an image of a Chitauri Leviathan destroying a building and eating the civilians trying to escape. The image focused on the Hulk, who was jumping from building to building. He then jumped towards a building sending dust and debris on the camera, which went black.

Natasha paled.

"Washington DC."

The image changed to show the battle that happened in DC. Helicarrier's destroying each other and shooting each other down. The image of one hellicarrier crashing onto the Triskelion or S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ. Then one final image of a helicarrier falling on top of some civilians making the camera go black again.

Cap and Sam were shaking.

"Sokovia." Said Ross with finality.

The only image needed was the pieces of the falling city squashing civilians and homes, by now all the Avengers but Vision and Stark were looking uncomfortable.

"Lagos."

Burning buildings, paramedics running, dead kids, the explosion of gas.

"Okay, that is enough." Said Steve, who was deeply affected by the images. He was glad that Wanda was not with them.

"For the past four years, you've operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution." Ross took out a thick folder with many different papers. On the front of the folder the words ' _Sokovia Accords'_ could be read.

"This has been a debate topic for the last months." He turned around. "The Sokovia Accords. Approved by 117 countries… it states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel, only when and if that panel deems it necessary."

Many of the Avengers shifted uncomfortably.

"The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place. I feel we've done that." Objected Steve Rogers.

"Tell me Captain, do you know where Thor and Banner are right now?" Ross asked the blonde veteran.

"If I misplaced a couple of 30 megaton nukes… you can bet there'd be consequences. Compromise. Reassurance. That's how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground." Ross said harshly.

"So, there are contingencies."

Ross ignored him.

"Three days from now, the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords." He then glanced at the uncharacteristically quiet Tony Stark.

"Talk it over." Ross said, walking towards the door.

"And if we come to a conclusion you don't like?" Nat asked.

"You retire."

 _ **Avenger Compound.**_

Wanda woke up still a little shaken by the past events. She had some trouble remembering how she got to where she was, then she remembered hugging Percy and her face became redder than her eyes when using her power.

She changed her clothes to a Red sleeveless shirt and some shorts and walked outside. She heard Percy talking to someone.

"I don't know Nico. When Hera took me she had the excuse of uniting the camp. Unless there is something like a Nordic Hotel for demigods then I doubt that these are the same events." Wanda heard Percy said.

"God, I hope not. I am already full with our gods. Imagine if there is another whole pantheon of gods…" Wanda felt that she had heard that voice before.

"Wait…Isn't Thor a god?" Asked Percy.

"Oh Tartarus…" The other voice said.

"But I don't think that they have a whole camp or something. It would bring trouble to our gods, imagine Zeus and Thor having a battle over the sky. Nope, Jason is definitely elsewhere."

"Yeah, true." The Nico kid said. "On another note, you chose to stay with the Avengers?"

There was a pause.

"I would not say 'choose', but at the moment I feel comfortable with what I have. I mean, Peter and Ned are my closest friends. Wanda is cool. Mr. Stark is a nice guy to talk to once you know him a little, and the other Avengers also seem cool to talk to. Besides, after what Annabeth said, I don't think Camp will welcome me with open arms…" Percy said.

"You know Annabeth was lying? She used that as an ultimatum to get you back to camp. Yeah, there are some campers who call you a traitor or whatever but mostly the younger ones who don't know 'The Great Percy Jackson'. Most of us support you on whatever you like. The others are the obvious. Ares, Aphrodite, etc."

Wanda walked into the room and saw Percy shaking with anger.

"Why would she do that. I mean, after everything we went through? She just decided to cut me off out of jealousy?"

"Give her a break." Wanda saw that he was talking to the same kid that walked into the Café the other day. "Annabeth has had some issues with the Avengers and her 'home'. She just got a little carried away. I admit that even I was furious with her, but you know that holding grudges for us is fatal. I saw Annabeth's perspective and realized that maybe she was just biased into believe that."

Percy sighed and sat down.

"I still love her, it's just that sometimes I ask myself if it's even worth it. She acts like I am stupid and cannot do a thing for myself."

"She's not wrong there…" Nico said, Percy ignored him.

"I just wished that she gave me half of the trust that I give her for everything. I mean, after Tartarus I thought that she was the one. But for some reason she just…"

"It's fine man. Besides, you have that Wanda girl." Nico said. Wanda went red in the face.

Percy chuckled.

"Maybe you are right. Well, I will go back to camp but not now. Maybe once Apollo is back you can call me, and I will go back. I want to ask him about something called 'Infinity Stones'."

"What?" Nico asked.

"Well, my dad asked me to try and find out about them. He thought that the Avengers could know something, but I doubt it. Either way, my job right now is to help Wanda get over what happened in Lagos. It's not nice what they are saying about her. With this accords going around I am scared that they could try to lock her up."

"If it comes to that Percy then I will help. You know that if she falls then we all are in deep shit. If we come out public it is certain that the government will try to take over. I know everyone has told you this, just be careful."

"Thanks Nico. What are you doing now?"

"I am going to camp Jupiter. Maybe they know about Jason there. After that I suppose I will go back to camp and try to maintain them from killing each other. As I said, the Ares cabin is fuming that you chose to stay here. There is something like a civil war going on at camp. Those who side with us and believe that it is possible to have a working relation with the Avengers in case of more attacks from Atlas, and others who believe we should just let them die and not worry because it will expose us. I will keep you informed."

"Thanks cuz, talk to you later." Said Percy.

"Stay safe Percy."

Wanda saw something very similar to a rainbow disappear. Then Percy turned to her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Fine, just tired. Did something happen?"

"Oh, well. That was my cousin, the one that fought with us the other day? Well, he went back home and told the rest of the campers that Atlas is free and attacked. When he told them that he fought hand to hand with the Avengers well…things got a little out of control." Percy said. "Some people believe that Demigods and Avengers should not mix, because it will cause problems and we will be exposed. Nico and others believe that it is possible to exists, and maybe have a working relationship. We take care of the monsters behind the closet, and you guys take care of everything else…these accords though are not going to make that easy."

Wanda sighed sadly. There was an awkward silence between the two. Mainly because Percy was staring at her with calculating eyes.

"It's not your fault you know?" Percy said.

"What?" Asked Wanda.

"What happened in Lagos? It's not your fault."

"I killed 200 people Percy. Me!" she sobbed.

Percy walked to her and rubbed her back while he hugged her.

"I blew up a volcano once."

"W-what?" Wanda asked.

"Oh yeah. It was the prison of one of the most dangerous monsters in the world. Typhon. Do you remember the incident of mount saint Helens?"

"When a volcano erupted and then weird storms happened throughout the whole US?" She asked, with a look of awe in her voice.

"Yup. Also, I destroyed a school, a national monument, an underground maze, a museum, a couple of historical monuments in Europe…What I am trying to say is that I know what it feels not to be in control of your power. When you have the power of the ocean…Well, the ocean does not like to be restrained."

Wanda laughed a little. She realized that she was still hugging Percy and walked back.

"I have also killed a lot of people with my power and sword. But if I think of the people that died instead of the ones who I saved…Trust me I know what is to feel only despair, and that is the way to it." Percy sat down in a couch.

"What do you mean?" Wanda asked.

Percy sighed. He owed it to her, so he told her.

"A couple of months back I fell into a pit called Tartarus. Tartarus is the hell of Greek mythology. Scratch that, it's worse than hell. It is the place where the worst monsters are held, and also the place where the worst punishments are dealt. Punishments for those who are so truly evil that they have to be immortal to survive there."

Wanda paled a little.

"Me and Annabeth were trapped in there. The air is like poison, the heat is unbearable, there is no water except four rivers. The river that cleans all your memories, the river of pain, the river of despair and the river of fire. Sadly fire is the only thing you cant drink, it heals you." Percy was stiff. "I don't know how much we ran. But I remember the feeling of helplessness and terror that the place emanates.

"What I am trying to say is, don't think of what you lost, rather on what you have. The only reason I could escape that place, the only reason that I woke up every couple of hours, with blood and grime on every inch of my body, was because I knew I had to go back to my friends. Back to my family and back to my parents. Think of the people you saved, the people you could help, but also don't forget those who you lost. Because they teach us a very important lesson. To be strong so we can protect the weak." Percy said.

Wanda stared at him. Her eyes began to water, and she smiled. A smile so beautiful that Percy's breath caught in his throat.

"Thank you Percy." Wanda said. "Thank you."

 _ **Avenger Compound.**_

"Secretary Ross has a Congressional Medal of Honour, which is one more than you have." Rhodes said to Sam, who was arguing with him about Ross.

"So, let's say we agree to this thing. How long is it gonna be before they LoJack us like a bunch of common criminals?" Sam said back.

"A 117 countries want to sign this. 117, Sam, and you're just like, "No, that's cool. We got it.""

"How long are you going to play both sides?" Sam said, taking a step towards Rhodes.

"I have an equation." Said Vision, trying to diffuse the tension.

"Oh, this will clear it up." Said Sam, sarcasm pouring out of the short phrase like a hose.

"In the eight years since Mr. Stark announced himself as Iron Man, the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially. And during the same period, the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commensurate rate." Vision said.

"Are you saying it's our fault?" Steve asked.

"I'm saying there may be a causality. Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict… breeds catastrophe. Oversight… Oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand."

"Boom!" Rhodes said to Sam.

Natasha turned towards the group, then she spotted Tony, lying on the couch, a hand over his face.

"Tony. You are being uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal." She said to the billionaire.

"It's because he's already made up his mind." Said Steve with a little anger in his voice.

"Boy, you know me so well." Said Stark, sarcastically.

He stood up harshly and made his way towards a shelf that had a coffee maker. He poured himself some coffee and turned around while he took a sip. He then takes out a phone, the same one that Peter had handed him back those days ago, and pressed a button and a hologram came out of the camera. The photo of a smiling child appears. He took another sip of coffee ignoring the looks of curiosity coming out form the others in the room. Then he looked at the picture and pretended to notice it for the first time.

"Oh, that's Charles Spencer, by the way. He's a great kid. Computer engineering degree, 3.6 GPA. Had a floor level gig at Intel planned for the fall. But first, he wanted to put a few miles on his soul, before he parked it behind a desk. See the world. Maybe be of service. Charlie didn't want to go to Vegas or Fort Lauderdale, which is what I would do. He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam, which sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where, Sokovia."

The atmosphere in the room became tense and quiet.

"He wanted to make a difference, I suppose. I mean, we won't know because we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass." He then took another sip of coffee, the others failed to notice the pill he took with it.

"There's no decision-making process here. We need to be put in check! Whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, if we're boundary-less, we're no better than the bad guys." Tony Stark said to the group.

"Tony, someone dies on your watch, you don't give up." Steve said to Tony.

"Who said we are giving up?" Tony asked back.

"We are if we're not taking responsibility for our actions. This document just shifts the blames." Steve said to stark. Sam nodded to that.

"I'm sorry. Steve. That - that is dangerously arrogant. This is the United Nations we're talking about. It's not the World Security Council, it's not SHIELD, it's not HYDRA." Rhodes said to the cap.

"No, but it's run by people with agendas, and agendas change." Steve said back.

"That's good. That's why I'm here. When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shut it down and stop manufacturing." Stark said, now noticeably close to Steve Rogers.

"Tony, you chose to do that. If we sign this, we surrender our right to choose. What if this panel sends us somewhere we don't think we should go? What if there is somewhere we need to go, and they don't let us? We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own." Steve argued.

"If we don't do this now, it's gonna be done to us later. That's the fact. That won't be pretty." Stark said.

"You're saying they will go for Wanda?" Clint said.

"We will protect her." Steve said.

"Maybe Stark is right." Natasha said. Causing everyone in the room to look at her.

"If we have one hand on the wheel, we can still steer. If we take it off –" she was cut off by Wilson.

"Aren't you the same woman who told the government to kiss her ass a few years ago?"

"I'm just… I'm reading the terrain. We have made… some very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back."

Tony remembered what Percy said, about the people needing someone to trust rather than just a superhero.

"Focus up. I'm sorry, did I just mishear you or did you agree with me?" Stark said to her.

"Oh, I want to take it back now." Natasha said with apprehension.

"No, no, no. You can't retract it. Thank you. Unprecedented. Okay, case closed - I win." Stark took his final sip of coffee.

They failed to notice the pained expression of Steve Rogers when he looked at his buzzing phone.

"I-I have to go." The man said.

None of them realized the tears coming out from the unbreakable man. If they had followed him a little they would have seen one of the most strong men break down at the edge of the stairs going down. The message repeating itself in his head.

' _She's gone in her sleep'_

Peggy Carter had died that day.

 _ **Avenger Compound.**_

' _31 Wakandans were among those killed during a confrontation between the Avengers and a group of mercenaries in Lagos, Nigeria, last month. The traditionally reclusive Wakandans were on an outreach mission in Lagos when the attack occurred.'_ Said the News Anchor.

' _Our people's blood is spilled on foreign soil. Not only because of the actions of criminals, but by the indifference of those pledged to stop them. Victory at the expense of the innocent, is no victory at all.'_ Said King T'Chaka, the king of Wakanda.

' _They are operating outside and above the international law. Because that's the reality, if we don't respond to acts like these.'_ Said another news anchor.

' _What legal authority does an enhanced individual like Wanda Maximoff have to operate in Nigeri –'_ Percy shut off the TV of the room in which Wanda slept.

"Sorry, I just –" Wanda said. "I just needed to see it for myself."

"Fine. I just don't want you to feel bad. Here." Percy gave her a plate of blue pancake that he had just cooked.

"Blue?" Asked Wanda with amusement.

"My mom usually does it to cheer me up." Percy said.

Wanda smiled and took the plate and began to eat. At the same moment someone appeared behind them, phasing through the wall. Percy and Wanda tensed a little.

"Vis! We talked about this." Said Wanda, still eating her blue pancakes.

"Yes, but the door was open so I assumed that…" Vision trailed off and Percy smirked at that.

"I came to give this to you, you know…for a signature." Vision said, giving Wanda a large folder. Wanda who had her hands full of maple syrup tried to give the folder to Percy.

Percy opened the folder to the large "SOKOVIA ACCORDS" title on it and began to read.

 _-Any enhanced individuals who agree to sign must register with the United Nations and provide biometric data such as fingerprints and DNA samples._

 _-Those with secret identities must reveal their legal names and true identities to the United Nations._

 _-Those with innate powers must submit to a power analysis, which will categorize their threat level and determine potential health risks._

 _-Those with innate powers must also wear tracking bracelets at all times._

 _-Any enhanced individuals who sign are prohibited from taking action in any country other than their own, unless they are first given clearance by either that country's government or by a United Nations subcommittee._

 _-Governments are forbidden from deploying enhanced individuals outside of their own national borders, unless those individuals are given clearance as described above. The same rule also applies to non-government organizations that operate on a global scale (including S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers)._

 _-Any enhanced individuals who do not sign will not be allowed to take part in any police, military, or espionage activities, or to otherwise participate in any national or international conflict, even in their own country._

 _-As a corollary, they will not be allowed to participate in any active missions undertaken by private or governmental law enforcement/military/intelligence organizations (such as S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers)._

 _-Any enhanced individuals who use their powers to break the law (including those who take part in extralegal vigilante activities), or are otherwise deemed to be a threat to the safety of the general public, may be detained indefinitely without trial._

 _-If an enhanced individual violates the Accords, or obstructs the actions of those enforcing the Accords, they may likewise be arrested and detained indefinitely without trial._

 _-The use of technology to bestow individuals with innate superhuman capabilities is strictly regulated, as is the use and distribution of highly advanced technology (such as Asgardian and Chitauri weaponry)._

 _-The creation of self-aware artificial intelligences is completely prohibited._

 _-The Avengers will no longer be a private organization and will operate under the supervision of the United Nations._

 _For the purposes of the Accords, an "enhanced individual" is defined as any person, human or otherwise, with superhuman capabilities. This includes individuals whose powers are an innate function of their biology as well as individuals who utilize highly advanced technology to grant themselves superhuman capabilities._

Percy was a little disgusted after reading. _'So, basically you can only save those who we believe are worth saving, and also you will work as bodyguards when we say so.'_

"Is this their Idea of a Joke?" Percy asked Vision.

"I detected no signs of amusement nor laughter from secretary Ross during our meeting." Vision said.

Wanda who was know reading the accords, gave vision her answer.

"I will think it over, thanks vis." Vision nodded.

"I will use the door now." Vision said, and he exited the room.

"What do you think?" Percy asked Wanda.

"Basically, I am going to be put in prison. I will be deemed as 'highly dangerous', if I'm not imprisoned then I will have to be monitored all the time." Wanda said a little saddened. "But if I don't sign I will be put in jail either way…Ugh, I don't know Percy…"

"I don't like it either, honestly. If it was up to me I would take you to camp and hide you there, but that would not settle well with a lot of people." He said.

"Thanks Percy, but this is something I have to do on my own." Wanda said with a smile. "I am going to take a shower and think it over." She then walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then ran off towards the showers.

Percy was smiling dumbly, asking himself what he would do if he was asked to sign.

* * *

 **Hi! I'm back.**

 **Basically another politics discussion chapter. The battle of the avengers is coming faster than I had thought. Huh.**

 **Well, for those who don't understand the context of the separation of the avengers, I am going to C &P an explanation from **

_Iron Man: "Yes!"_

 _Tony Stark, a.k.a. Iron Man, believes that the Avengers' antics are out of control and need to be regulated. This may be related to his crushing guilt over having accidentally created the murderous Ultron (the villain in the second Avengers film), compounded by a mother who shows him a picture of her dead son early in story. Also, remember that Stark has a relationship with the government: Before he rebelled and became Iron Man, he spent most of his life building weapons for them._

 _Cap: "No!"_

 _"What if they want to send us somewhere we don't want to go?" asks Captain America. "What if they won't send us somewhere we're needed?" The Brooklyn-born hero argues that the Avengers' judgment is still the safest. Government control is an invasion of their freedom and just a first step toward fascism—remember, the guy just woke up from a battle with the Nazis._

 **So yeah, Tony is more into the 'guilty so I must do something to redeem myself' side, while Cap is more of 'We must do what is right, even if it's wrong' type of ideology. I put it here so we can all understand well both sides, which side are you on?**

 **On another note, things at camp are not looking very good either. Nico and his group believe that there can be a possible relation between Avengers and Demigods while Clarisse and her group say no no. More on camp next chapter.**

 **Finally, a little love between Percy and Wanda, but we know that Percy still misses Annabeth so it's not going to be a fast relationship (if there is one), we also saw his POV on the accords and that he disagrees.**

 **Coming up next chapter:**

 **-Vienna**

 **-Camp**

 **-Separations.**

 **Thanks for reading my story.**


	13. The Sokovia Accords II

_**Camp Half Blood.**_

"Oh hades…" Nico was sitting down on one of the chairs inside the big house. At the moment the cabin counsellors were having a meeting to try and calm down the conflict that was brewing at camp.

"Honestly Travis. Are you really that dumb? Do you really think that those empowered humans are help to us? Look at what they did in Nigeria!" Yelled Katie Gardner. She yelled from one side of the table to the other, the other counsellors who supported her were on her side too.

"Katie, we are also 'empowered humans'! We could cause the same amount of destruction, maybe even more! Why are they so different from us?" Asked Connor, helping his brother.

"Because, we have the mist so the mortals won't realize what happened." Said Lou Ellen, the daughter of Hecate.

"Oh, so we can kill and destroy, but as long as no one realizes it's good, right?" yelled back Nyssa from the Hephaestus cabin. Lou Ellen reddened with embarrassment.

"If we could just bring Percy back none of this would happen!" yelled Sherman Yang, the provisional Ares counsellor.

"Yeah, that traitorous bastard decided to—" Clovis did not end his phrase because a black sword cut the table right in front of his nose, causing the other demigods to quiet down.

"Careful with how you use the name of my cousin. Next time you call him a traitor you will not be able to sleep for a week because of the nightmares I will show you." Said Nico. He then stood up and talked to the whole group.

"I fought with Captain America, Iron Man and Scarlet Witch." He said. Some of them wanted to argue but Nico just glared at them and they shut up. "I admit, they are powerful. They went hand to hand with Atlas, Percy not being on top of his game that day. Either way. I spoke briefly to Stark and he seemed to agree on some terms.

"He would keep us hidden, if the day came when the demigods had to be revealed, Percy Jackson would be the only one to exist, legally. He will take the weight of the government to keep you safe, so calling him a traitor is asking for a sword in the ass." Nico glared hardly at Clovis, who was shaking under his gaze.

"Also, he said that we could form an agreement. We would take care of the mythological world. Slaying monsters behind the scenes and protecting everyone from the horrors of Tartarus, he would not interfere on our war and would do all in his power to stop others from doing so. On the other hand, we could use eyes on the mortal world. He offered to protect the mortals and to alert us of any problems that would fall under our care. That is all. No signing, no accord, no nothing. So, I would like to know who was the _Idiot_ who went around telling those absurd assumptions."

Valentina Diaz, a daughter of Aphrodite who was covering for Piper, seemed to shake a little on her seat.

"It is your decision. We have allies on the mortal world, and we have allies on the mythological world. If a war comes, we know we can call for help." Nico ended, sitting down.

' _Damn Percy who makes me take his role as leader, Damn Annabeth too, DAMN JASON TOO, now I have to take on their role.'_ Nico thought.

The demigods went silent.

On the side of Nico, Will Solace, Nyssa, Connor and Travis Stoll, Pollux, Butch Walker and Holly Victor were nodding to him.

In front of them, Katie Gardner, Sherman Yang, Malcom Pace, Valentina Diaz, Clovis and Lou Ellen.

If it came to a vote, Nico's side would win, but Katie's side (Or Annabeth's) had more weight because they had the older campers. It was truly a tight spot. Jason was not there, Thalia or another hunter was not there, Percy was not there. Three key figures of this whole mess were missing. Frank and Hazel were looking for Jason so they could not vote. Also, if Camp Half-Blood voted the Yes, then Camp Jupiter would have a conflict of their own, and Nico was sure that it would come to another civil war because the Romans were much more conservative.

After a tense moment, Malcom spoke.

"I think Nico has a point. Maybe we cannot vote right now. Hell, it's such an important decision that we _need_ Annabeth, Clarisse and Piper here. Also, if they come back with Apollo then he would have another powerful vote. Mr.D and Chiron are staying back on this. I think it is a good idea to reflect on the votes until the others come back. Maybe we can even bring Percy back to help us decide."

The others nodded. He had a point. They could not decide now because the senior counsellors were on a quest. Percy was also another strong power on his own. His vote could easily overrule any of the others. Mainly because of the respect many campers had on him.

"Fine then. Once the others come back, we meet again." Nico said.

The counsellors began to stand up when a loud BOOM exploded in their ears and the ground began to shake and people outside began to yell and run towards the armoury. The door of the cabin opened to reveal a very pale looking camper. He paled even more when he saw half of the counsellors on the floor.

"S-something l-landed on the arena!" yelled the camper.

Nico, Will, and a bunch of others quickly rose to their feet and run outside, pushing the poor camper to the side while Nico and the rest took out their weapons. When they got to the arena, their mouths dropped, but Nico's was on the floor.

On the centre of the arena was a giant bronze dragon, growling and spitting fire. Nico looked up to the person or persons riding the dragon and he smiled.

"Sup' bitches! The hottest guy in camp is back!"

"LEO!" Yelled a voice behind him.

"Sorry babe." He said.

 _SMACK!_

"Sorry Calypso."

Nico looked at the son of Hephaestus.

"Took you some time." He smirked.

Leo smiled back.

 _ **Vienna, United Nations.**_

Thousands of reporters were having a field day in front of the United Nations building in Vienna, Austria.

" _At a special United Nations conference 117 countries have come together to ratify the Sokovia Accords."_

" _Los Acuerdos de Sokovia serán firmados hoy por 117 países en las naciones unidas."_

" _Lors d'une conférence spéciale des Nations Unies, 117 pays se sont réunis pour ratifier les accords de Sokovia."_

" _国連は今日、ソコビアの合意を批判するだろう_ _."_

Those were the normal words heard if you walked outside the united nations. Also, outside were different groups of people. Some had signs and yelling that Wanda Maximoff should be imprisoned, others had signs that said that the Avengers should not be placed under the government. Some fight was breaking between the groups that agreed with the accords and those who disagree.

On the inside though, the atmosphere was tense and excited at the same time. The representatives of the countries were excited about getting their opinion on the matter, but at the same time they was a tense aura between the representatives to who would get the avengers first.

The murmurs quieted down when king T'chaka and Prince T'Challa entered the room. Both of them were the ones who initiated the whole accords situation, and the fact that people from their small and secluded country had died due to a misuse of power, was enough for the UN to respect the two.

T'Challa wore a sharp suit and looked through the glass window towards the many people at the base of the building.

"Excuse me, Miss Romanoff?" he heard. He turned to see a UN official giving Natasha a paper. "These need your signature."

"Thanks." She said, trying to melt herself into the seat.

"I suppose neither of us is used to the spotlight." Said T'Challa, with his thick African accent.

"Oh, well, it's not always flattering." She said.

"You seem to be doing alright so far. Considering your last trip to Capitol Hill… I wouldn't think you would be particularly comfortable in this company." Natasha shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, I'm not." She said.

"That alone makes me glad you're here, Miss Romanoff." T'Challa said.

"Why? You don't approve of all of this?"

"The Accords, yes. The politics, not really. Two people in a room can get more done than a hundred."

"Unless you need to move a piano." Said another voice. Both, Natasha and T'Challa turned their heads to see King T'Chaka placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Father." He said.

"Son." He nodded. "Miss Romanoff." He greeted.

"King T'Chaka. Please, allow me to apologize for what happened in Nigeria."

"Thank you. Thank you for agreeing to all this. I'm sad to hear that Captain Rogers will not be joining us today." He said apologetically.

"So am I." she said sadly.

"If everyone could please be seated. This assembly is now in session." Said the president of the UN.

"That's the future calling. Such a pleasure." Said T'challa.

"Thank you." Natasha forced a smile and walked to another seat.

" _For a man who disapproves of diplomacy, you're getting quite good at it."_ Said King T'Chaka in his native language.

" _I'm happy, Father."_ T'Challa answered.

" _Thank you."_ Said the King of Wakanda.

T'Challa nodded and took a seat on the 'supporters' side, behind a sign that said 'WAKANDA' with the flag behind him. He was right next to the window and he could see the arguments getting a little more violent.

"And for the introduction of the Accords, King T'Chaka of Wakanda." Said the president of the UN. People clapped as the monarch took his place in the central podium.

"When stolen Wakandan vibranium was used to make a terrible weapon, we in Wakanda were forced to question our legacy. Those men and women killed in Nigeria, were part of a goodwill mission from a country too long in the shadows. We will not, however, let misfortune drive us back. We will fight to improve the world we wish to join. I am grateful to the Avengers for supporting this initiative." T'Chaka looked at Natasha and she nodded to him.

T'Challa, who frowned a little when he saw both of the groups of people clash between each other, also noticed a news van opening the back doors. Out came a man in full black armour. His face covered. He then saw the man taking out something that strangely looked like a grenade launcher, people who noticed yelled and ran, T'Challa's instincts kicked in.

"Wakanda is proud to extend its hand in peace—"

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!"

Everyone in the room looked surprised at T'Challa, but when they saw the giant explosive heading their way, they did not have time to scream. T'Challa ran towards his father to try and get him out of the way, but because the projectile was coming directly from behind him, it sent T'Chaka and T'Challa flying in different directions once the projectile exploded.

T'Challa fell on his back with a groan. He could hear people yelling above the ringing of his ears. He then saw a man lying on the other side of the room and he paled. He crawled towards the limp form of his father.

"Father!" he said while trying to reanimate him. He felt someone tugging him from behind, but he just pushed the person aside and began to do CPR to his already diseased father. He then took his wrist and felt his pulse, but he felt nothing. Tears were running down his face. He kissed his father's hand and noticed the ring of the Black Panther. The ring, made of Vibranium, signalized the holder as the King of Wakanda and also as the Black Panther. He then took the ring and kissed the forehead of his father.

"Wakanda Forever." He said in his native language. And he walked out of the blazing room.

 _ **Avenger Compound.**_

Percy and Wanda were having a field day. Percy had gone home and come back the last three days, but he usually got there early and stayed with Wanda. He had gone to school the last two days, but because of the whole accords situation, it was decided that that day would be a national holiday due to 'military reasons'. Although Percy, Peter and Ned knew it was because people were going to be more interested in that than their jobs.

Percy was laughing with Wanda while they watched T.V. They were criticizing the movie they were watching about it's bad special effects.

"Honestly, who control's water like that? It's sad." Percy said.

"I've never seen someone so bad at fire bending." Wanda added, still giggling.

Their eyes locked for a moment. Percy thought that Kronos was near because time seemed to stop for him. He was entranced by those chocolate coloured eyes that had red tints around the edges of the irises. Wanda on the other hand, was holding her breath. Lost in Sea-green eyes that made her imagine her on the beach or in the middle of the ocean. Both of them began to lean forward slowly closing the distance that was between them. Right before their lips could touch, the T.V suddenly changed.

" _We interrupt the normal program to inform you about a bomb hidden inside a van that destroyed the UN Building in Vienna."_

Percy and Wanda's eyes snapped to the T.V. Both swearing under their breaths and at the same time going redder and redder in the face.

" _More than 70 people have been injured. At least 12 are dead, including Wakanda's King T'Chaka. Officials have released a video of a suspect who they have identified as James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soldier. The infamous HYDRA agent linked to numerous acts of terrorism and political assassinations."_

"Oh shit…" said Percy.

"Steve…" said Wanda.

 _ **Vienna, remnants of United Nations building.**_

"I'm very sorry." Said Natasha Romanoff to a young Prince-now-King. T'Challa was sitting in a bench outside the building. A blanket on his shoulders and a cut on his forehead that had been cleaned.

He glanced at her.

"In my culture," he took the ring out of his pocket. "death is not the end. It's more of a… stepping-off point. You reach out with both hands and Bast and Sekhmet, they lead you into the green veldt where… you can run forever." He said sadly.

"Sounds very peaceful." Said Natasha, a little worried to where this conversation was going.

"My father thought so." He placed the ring on his finger. "I am not my father."

T'Challa stood up and began to walk towards the exit of the complex.

"T'Challa. Task force will decide who brings in Barnes." Natasha pleaded.

"Not to worry, Miss Romanoff." He said. He clenched his fist. "I will kill him myself."

* * *

 _ **3 DAYS LATER…**_

 _ **Bucharest.**_

Cap and Sam had been working overtime the past few days. Cap specially had realized that, even if Bucky had attacked the complex, something was off. No, something was wrong, very, very wrong.

Currently the Superhuman was inside a small apartment. It was empty aside from a mattress, some cups of instant noodles, some water bottles and some coke cans.

" _Head's up, Cap. German special forces are setting up the perimeter. Approaching from the south."_ Said Sam through the communicator.

"Understood." He turned around to find his old friend Bucky staring at him.

"Do you know me?"

"You're Steve. I read about you in a museum." Bucky said.

" _Perimeter complete."_

"I wasn't in Vienna." Steve got the confirmation he needed that something was wrong.

" _They are entering the building."_ Said Sam.

"Well, the people who think you did are coming here now. And they're not planning on taking you alive." Said Steve.

"That's smart. Good strategy." Bucky said sarcastically.

" _Cap, get the fuck out of there."_

"This doesn't have to end in a fight, Buck." Steve pleaded.

"It always does." Bucky said.

" _CAP!"_

"You pulled me out of the river, why?" he asked, referring to when Bucky saved his life a year ago.

"I don't know."

" _BREACH! BREACH! BREACH!"_ Yelled Sam through the com.

A grenade entered the room from the window, Bucky kicks it to Steve who immediately smothers it with his shield. They heard the door banging and then it came right of its hinges.

Five policemen heavily armed entered. Steve pull's the rug making two policemen loose balance. Bucky notices and puches the two, the force of his punch with his mechanic limb enough to drive both men unconscious. Then, Steve did something he never thought he would. He fought the law.

T'Chaka was waiting. Waiting for the opportunity to catch the murderer of his father. He had gone back to Wakanda in a hurry, took the Black Panther ritual by showing the ring, promising to give the power back once the battle had settled.

He was sitting on top of a building, in front of him he could see the German Special Forces swarming it. He heard gunshots and yells from the police inside the building. He saw a blur of blue and grey. His eyes widened. Steve Rogers, a man whom he respected, was fighting along side the person who killed several in the UN building, causing the Accords to go into effect immediately. He got angry when he saw Steve, someone who should show the world the right way of things, punch a policemen unconscious.

He then saw something flying to the roof in which he was sitting. A backpack fell with a _'thud!_ ' and then he saw a man jumping after her.

The winter soldier was walking right into the Panther's den.

When Bucky was near enough for him, T'Challa jumped him. His black suit and panther mask getting a reaction out of the HYDRA soldier. He then pushed his claw's out and slashed at him.

Bucky blocked the strike with his metal arm and pushed the newcomer aside. He blocked a kick that was directed to his face and another punch to his gut. He got distracted, however, when he blocked another kick. He thought it was a normal kick but when the stranger spun in mid air and delivered a second kick to his gut, he felt himself flying through the rooftop and hitting a wall.

Steve, who was watching the brawl with calculating eyes, called Sam.

"Sam, southwest rooftop." He said.

" _Who the hell is the other guy?"_ Sam asked after seeing the man dressed in black.

"About to find out."

Steve jumped towards the ceiling, using his shield to absorb the impact of the fall, he rolled and got back to his feet.

He saw the Black Panther slash at Bucky, who caught his wrist. Then, a chopper appeared and began to shoot at the two contestants. Steve's eyes widened when he saw the bullets being deflected by the suit of the man.

"Sam!" he called.

" _Got him!"_ Sam said back. Flying down and using his momentum to kick the back wing of the chopper and make it fly off course.

Bucky then punched the Black Panther and jumped down a level from the roof. T'Challa followed him, using his claws do decelerate the fall. He jumped down and ran for Bucky, who was now in the middle of traffic. He punched a motorcycle driver and took his motorcycle, going inside a tunnel. Steve jumped on a 4x4 that had a police driving it and shattered the windshield, hitting the driver and making him unconscious. He then took the steering wheel and began to chase Bucky. T'Challa saw this and leaped towards the 4x4 and used his claws hold on to the car.

Steve noticed the passenger and began to swerve from side to side trying to throw the Black Panther off.

"Sam, I can't shake this guy." Steve said.

" _I got him."_ Said Sam.

T'Challa saw that someone else was coming towards him and leaped on top of the 4x4, who was now right behind Bucky, who was trying to dodge cars, but Steve pushed the cars aside and broke through.

T'Challa jumped on the bike, which Bucky noticed and threw him over his head, then the bike begins to lean on the side, but Bucky used that momentum to change directions, he got back up and rode off.

Sam flew past Steve, who was now following at a very high speed. T'Challa noticed the bird guy and leaped, attaching himself to his legs with his claws. Sam yelled when he felt his flesh being torn, but kept the speed towards his objective. He tried to shake the intruder off but he did not bulge, then he saw Bucky take out a bomb and throw it at the end of the tunnel, he also saw Steve riding past him. He ignored the Black Panther and used all the fuel in his backpack to go full speed before the bomb exploded. When it did, it sent the tunnel crashing down, Sam flew due to the expansive force of the bomb and fell on his back. T'Challa jumped and landed in front of Bucky, who paled when he saw the large amount of police cars coming towards them, surrounding them. He saw Steve, out of the corner of his eye, come out of the 4x4 and lift his hands in the international sign of surrender when he saw the number of police approaching.

A loud _thud_ could be heard and War Machine landed in front of them, all his guns now pointing at Bucky, Steve and Sam.

"Stand down, now!" Steve heard Rhodes yell through his mask. He felt the eyes of War Machine staring at him. "Congratulations Cap, you're a criminal." he said.

Cap sighed, he then saw a police officer walking towards the Black Panther who took of his mask. Steve paled.

"Your highness." He heard War Machine mutter. Just as the three of them were pinned to the ground.

* * *

 **Aaaaand...Cut!**

 **Yeah, wow. Another chappie. Well, Tension in the air ladies and gentleman! Captain has finally become a rebel and is now under the full consequences of the accords. The thing is...what will happen now?**

 **The fluff between Wanda and Percy continues! and it does not seem to end!**

 **On the other hand, our favorite demigod is back! What will his role be in this story?**

 **Also, I have completed the layout of the story.**

 **Arc I: Introductions. (End of Age of Ultron, Beginning of Civil War.)**

 **Arc II: Civil War. (Civil War, quests.)**

 **Arc III: Homecoming. (Homecoming, Ragnarok, Dr. Strange, Black Panther.)**

 **Arc IV: Infinity War. (Infinity War, with mentions to Ant Man & The wasp if I have time to watch it.)**

 **Obviously there is going to be a lot of stuff in between, mainly the whole conflict of Camp Half blood and the conflict of the Gods will be concluded by the beginning of Arc III.**

 **Arc III is not going to have the whole three movies in it (like Civil War) because I am already half way through my goal of words (100.000.) and it will become boring, but I am going to include a lot about them and how they link into the whole story. I doubt I am going to add stuff like the fight with dormammu, or the whole Killmonger conflict in deepness, but there will be mentions to it.**

 **Now, I have some questions.**

 **Would you like to see the end of Civil War? Like the fight between Stark and Captain & Bucky? It would give me more job, but if you guys are happy with it I guess I will take it. Also, I have a week before I start boarding school, so I doubt I will have a lot of time to write. (Chill, Im not a baby, Im 17.) **

**Anyway, give me your ideas or answer the poll that should be on my profile.**

 **See ya'**

 **Thanks for reading my story.**


	14. The rescue of Wanda Maximoff

**Short chapter to set up the battle on the airport! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Avenger Compound.**_

Percy was hoping to cook the sweet blue cookies that his mother always made. He was following a recipe for cookies that he had found on one of the many cupboards of the kitchen.

" _And add a couple of drops of vanilla favoured essence to give a subtle taste to the dough_ …what the hell is a couple of drops?" he said as he read the recipe. He grabbed the bottle of vanilla essence and began to pour drop by drop until he felt that he was satisfied.

"Are those cookies?" asked Wanda.

"Yeah, my mother usually made them. Helped me feel better." He said.

"May I?" she asked. Percy nodded, and Wanda walked towards the dough and began to look at it and the ingredients.

"Why is it blue?" she asked.

Percy smiled.

"Would you prefer red?" he asked.

"Blue is a nice colour." She said looking at him. "And so is green."

They both fell silent.

"Are you ever afraid of your power?" Wanda suddenly asked. Percy was about to answer but then he felt the words get stuck in his throat. He remembered Tartarus, he remembered Akhlys and how he almost drowned her with her own poison. He remembered the fear and panic in Annabeth's face as he revealed that darker side of his power.

"Percy?" Wanda asked. She had seen him trying to answer and then look very thoughtful, sad and scared.

"Yes." Percy said. "I am afraid of my power. But I have faith in myself that I would be able to control it. I won't lose control again." He said, looking at his hands.

' _Again?'_ Wanda thought. "Well…I used to think of myself one way. But after this…" her fingers glowed, "I am something else. I'm still me, I think, but… that's not what everyone else sees."

"Well…it took me a while to understand this…" Water came out of a glass and circled Percy's hand. "After I did, I just assumed who I was. Many people were scared at me at the beginning. I am the son of the most powerful Olympian after all." Thunder could be heard in the distance, Percy smirked. "Son of Poseidon, The storm bringer, lord of earthquakes, god of horses and the sea, also the god of draughts and floods. I mean, compared to the other gods…he is truly powerful. But I have come to terms with my power. There are moments when I can't control it, but the more I try, I begin to understand it better. Maybe in the future, who knows? I may even control it." Percy said.

Wanda looked at him and the feeling of deep respect in her grew. _'He is truly something else, he is not arrogant or power hungry. He is just so…'_ "Perfect." Said Wanda. She immediately went red.

"What? Is it good then?" Percy asked, walking back to the bowl of blue dough. "Well, that turned out good then. Want to help me do the cookies?" he asked her, Wanda was still red.

"S-sure." She stuttered.

After they put the cookies in the oven, Wanda asked the question that had been on her mind for a while, and felt fear of the outcome.

"Percy…why are you here?" she asked. Percy then turned around to look at her, confusion evident in his eyes. "I-I don't mean it in a harsh way…it's just like you are here to control me or something…" she said, her voice slowly getting lower. She lifter her eyes to find Percy's sea green orbs deeply shining. His power was evident in his eyes.

"The ocean does not like to be restrained." He said. "I live by that motto. If you feel that I am here restraining you, then I will pack and leave. On the other hand, I am here to protect you. Not only from the outside, but from yourself. That was the agreement I had with Mr. Stark." He said.

"And what do you want?" Wanda asked.

"For people to see you as I do." Percy turned around and walked to a room where he had his stuff.

Wanda stood there, her heart ramming in her chest, her face red as a tomato.

"Damnit." She said. "What a seaweed brain."

 _ **Avenger Compound, Room 231.**_

"No. Romania was not Accords-sanctioned. And, Colonel Rhodes is supervising cleanup." Tony Stark was speaking to someone else on the phone. He was pale, he was angry, and he was certainly not in the mood to joke around. "Consequences? You bet there'll be consequences. Obviously you can quote me on that 'cause I just said it. Anything else? Thank you, sir."

"Consequences?" asked Steve, who just entered the room behind Natasha and Sam.

"Coronel Ross want's you both prosecuted. Had to give him something." Tony said.

"So, I am not getting the shield back?" Asked Steve.

"Technically, It's governments property, wings too." She said, looking at Sam who was about to say something.

"T-that's cold." He managed to say.

"Warmer than jail." Stark answered.

"So, what is going to happen now?" Asked Steve.

"Now, you are going to sign." Stark said. Pushing an open folder that had a contract for the Sokovia Accords. He also gave him a beautiful fountain pen that had a golden avenger's logo on it.

"You are acting so much like Howard." Steve smiled.

"Oh right, I forgot you knew my father. He never mentioned it, only a couple of hundred times. God, I hate you." Stark said sarcastically.

"I don't want to make things difficult." Steve said. "It's just that when I see someone in a desperate situation I can't ignore it. Sometimes I wish I could, Sometimes—"

"Sometimes I want to punch you in your perfect teeth." Tony said with anger. "But I don't wanna see you gone. We need you, Cap. So far, nothing's happened that can't be undone, if you sign. We can make the last 24 hours legit. Barnes gets transferred to an American psych-center… instead of a Wakandan prison."

Steve looked thoughtful.

"Steve, sign. If you do it, the last 24 hours will be part of the avenger's initiative and applied to the Sokovia accords. We had the order of capturing Barnes. Sign and you will be within all the clauses, sign and this black spot gets deleted." Stark said, now being more sympathetic.

Steve took the fountain pen.

"I'm not saying it's impossible, just there has to be some safeguards—"

"Sure. Once we put out the PR fire, everything I said will happen. We can have you and Wanda reinstated—"

"Wanda, what about Wanda?" Steve stood up and noticed that Natasha and Sam had left.

"She is fine. She is in the compound. Percy is keeping her company—"

"Oh god Tony, every time I think you are doing something right—"

"She is fine! It a 100 acre with a lap pool. It has everything a 17-year-old girl would need. Including a hot dude." Tony said. "There are worse ways to protect people."

"That is not protection! It's internment, Tony!" yelled Cap.

"She is not a US citizen and they don't grant visas to WMD's!"

"SHE IS A KID!" Yelled Steve. He took the fountain pen, broke it in half and threw it on the table.

"I am sorry Tony. There is a line to where your own guilt can control your actions. But taking it out on a kid, that is going too far." He said as he exited the room. Not four minutes after, the lights went out.

 _ **Two hours later…**_

Steve took his phone, dialled a number and waited. After three rings someone answered the phone.

" _This better be good."_ Said Clint.

"Tired of retirement already?" Cap asked.

" _Could use some action right now."_ Clint said.

"Then I have a job for you. It involves in getting out a kid from her room."

" _Oh, cap, that is illegal…"_

"Not that. Tony is keeping Wanda confined to the compound. She has a friend, I don't understand completely who he is, but he has some sick fighting moves. Can you do it?"

" _I assume that there is no way to back down?"_

"Sorry Clint." Steve said.

" _Where do I meet you?"_

"I will send you the location."

The call ended. Steve could not shake the feeling of awareness. It was like his body knew that a big battle was coming.

 _ **Avenger Compound.**_

Wanda and Percy were playing Uno. Percy had two cards left and Wanda three. After a certain bad luck moment Wanda got rid of two cards.

"FIRE!" she yelled.

"It's supposed to be Uno—"

"No Percy! Look! Fire!" she said, and then pointed to the window behind him.

Percy turned, and he paled. There was a column of fire right outside the window.

"Stay here." He said. He walked towards the back door with a hand in his pocket.

Soon after he left, Wanda turned and saw someone enter the room. She used her power to control a knife and threw it at the intruder. It stopped inches from his face. It was Clint.

"Should've knocked."

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?" she asked, dropping the knife.

"Disappointing my kids. I was supposed to go water skiing…oh well…" He shot to arrows at the end of the room. "Cap need us. Come on."

"But Percy!" Wanda said.

"Percy?"

" ." said another voice. It was Percy. He was back and had his sword out. He had some golden dust on him. "I suggest, for a next time, if you want to set a distraction, do not do it near trees. The nymphs are furious, and their yells attract monsters."

"Gonna consider that for next time." He said.

"Don't do this, it's not helping anyone." Percy said.

"True." He clicked a button on his bracelet and the two arrows that were previously thrown to the end of the room emitted blue sparks. They hit Percy and he yelled. Dropping his swords and his arms spread eaglelike to his side.

Percy was surprised. He felt like Kronos was using his time powers again. His movements were slow. He then realized that he must be paralyzed with the electricity.

"Come on let's go." Clint said. He grabbed Wanda's hand and they walked a couple of steps. Clint pressed a hand to the door but immediately a bronze sword appeared out of nowhere, it impaled the door and went directly through Clint's hand. It did not hurt him but the sword did indeed impale the door.

"How—"

"My sword cannot hurt mortals, but it sure can give a fright." Said Percy. Wanda and Clint looked back. Percy had gotten free of the paralysis.

"I held up the sky for Olympus sake. I can get out of the mortal paralysis simple enough." He explained to his confused guest.

Percy was mad. He was angry that Clint had dared to come in, kill a tree nymph by burning her tree, attracted monsters to the compound and now tried to take Wanda away.

"Stand down Clint. As I said, you are not helping her by putting her out there. I understand why you want to do this, I don't like to be confined to a room. But I also understand that right now the soil is still to wet to walk on. Take Wanda out, and she will be prosecuted by all the nations who signed those stupid accords." Percy said.

"Why not come with us then?" Clint said. "You are clearly against them, just like us."

"Oh, well. Something that 17 years of demigod life has taught me is survival. If I go publicly against the accords then I am a criminal. If I am a criminal then my powers and my family gets exposed. On the other hand, If I support the accords, then my family gets exposed. Sorry little bird, I don't fight for any side." Percy said.

"Shame, we could've used you." Clint made a movement to take an arrow, but Percy reacted quickly and the water from the pipes in the sink of the kitchen exploded and busted through the room. They wrapped around Clint and to his surprise, kept him restrained.

"I can teach you Water skiing if you like?" Percy said.

"HA! That would make a nice holiday." Clint said.

"Percy, let him go. I-I'm going." Wanda said.

Percy looked at her, surprise in his eyes, then something like betrayal.

"Why?" he asked.

"Percy, I want to fight my own battle until the end. I really enjoyed this time with you, but please, let me go. As you said, I also don't like to be restrained, if I'm going to jail after this, I want it to be because I tried to protect my friends, not because the people asked for it." She said. She was standing right in front of Percy.

"Percy." She said. "Please."

"Wanda…If you do this…they will never stop being afraid…" Percy said.

"I know." She grabbed Percy's shoulders and pushed them to her. Their lips touched, and they kissed. Percy released Clint, who had a smile on his face. Wanda deepened the kiss, but Percy fought back. She had started to use her power in her hands.

She pushed away. Percy looked at her with confusion.

"I'm sorry." She used her power to push him to the other side of the room. Percy grunted as his head hit the wall. His vision became darker, and he saw Wanda and Clint leaving, Wanda gave him a last look, her eyes transported so much meaning to the demigod that he did not fight the unconsciousness that was overpowering him.

His last thought before the world became black was a silent curse.

' _Damn you Aphrodite."_

 _ **Avenger Compound. Next day.**_

Percy was sitting in a room. He had a coffee in front of him and was ignoring the other people in the room. Currently, Natasha and Tony were arguing. Rhodes and Vision were talking peacefully, T'Challa on the other hand, was interested in Percy.

"So, why did Stark put you in charge of someone like Wanda." He asked curiously. T'Challa thought that it was rather irresponsible to keep someone as powerful as Wanda inside a house with only another teenager for company.

"He suspected that I could've keep her company and help her. It was going great if it wasn't for the little bird. Gosh, I hate birds."

"All of them? Or only those who can shoot arrows?" T'Challa asked amused.

"Oh, well…Eagles, Owls, Hawks, anything along those lines." Percy answered.

"Percy, would you like to join our cause?" Stark asked.

"What?" Percy broke his conversation with the King of Wakanda and looked wide eyed at the billionaire.

"I asked you if you wanted to help us capture Steve and his gang." Stark asked.

There was a pause, then Percy understood the question.

"I couldn't care less about your lover's quarrel." He said. Some people snickered at that. "On the other hand, they took Wanda. That I don't like."

"So, join us to rescue your girlfriend then." Stark asked.

Percy scowled at him with a wolf glare. Tony shuddered.

"Look Mr. Stark, I understand where you are coming from. You have orders and you must complete them, but I won't risk my existence only for a fight that would not give me anything. On the other hand, if you ensure Wanda's safety, I may be prepared to give a hand." Tony smiled victoriously. "But," Tony's smiled disappeared, "I am not signing the accords. I don't agree with them and I found many flaws with it. I am not on 'Iron Man's side' and neither I am in 'Captain America's side'. I am on my own side. If I help you, it's only because of Wanda. I find her, get her out, and I leave. Nothing more, nothing less. And I hope that you keep your agreement for your sake. If word gets out and there is a manhunt for me, I will make sure that you are punished even after your death. Am I clear?" He was looking directly at Stark, his eyes shining with power.

' _God, this kid is terrifying.'_ Thought the philanthropist.

"Help us stop Steve, and I assure you that Wanda will be safe. You don't have to fight on anyone's side. If you just want to rescue Wanda and leave, it's also fine. But I beg you that you give us a hand with Steve."

"Mr. Stark, if I lay a drop of water on Steve, it would immediately put me on your side." Percy said.

"That is true, but on the other hand, if Steve get's away, all of those who sided with him will go to jail. To what exempt are you willing to go to save her?" Tony asked worryingly. He was walking on a very thin line.

Percy sat there, quietly. The rest of the people in the room were also expectant to the answer of the teen, they did not suspect he had any powers, but if Tony was asking him for help it was for a reason.

Finally, Percy spoke.

"I will repeat this. I am not on the side of the accords, I am not signing them and I am not reporting myself. I will lend you a hand but only to slow him down, not to stop him completely. On the other hand, I will protect Wanda. If any of you decide to attack her I will be there to protect her. I will not get in your way in any other time. Is that good enough?" Percy asked.

"Fair for me." Tony said.

"I need a mask then." Percy said.

"Oh, right! Well, Natasha, would you please show Percy to vault 16-B? I need to call someone else." Tony said.

Natasha nodded and began to walk Percy out of the room.

* * *

 **My fellow readers, it has begun! Next chapter the battle at the airport!**

 **Short chapter, the calm before the storm. I know it is not a very good chapter compared to others, but I am very very busy at the moment and I finished writing this at 1 am, I just wanted to get it to you.**

 **So, Percy is not on anyone's side. He is only going to help Stark because he wants the best for Wanda. But Stark also has his plan so that Percy doesn't turn on them.**

 **Next chapter will be where everything will change! The end of Arc II and the beginning of Arc III! Also, what is in vault 16-B?**

 **Suggest me details to add to the battle to make it more interesting. Wandaceus is real and it's flowing!**

 **Please leave reviews and likes! It really helps me.**

 **Thanks for reading my story!**

 **(Im going to bed, I can't right anymore. Night and #ForTheHorde ;) )**


	15. AN:And the dead shall rise

**Well.**

 **Good day.**

 **hehe.**

 **hi.**

 **I think I should explain. Yeah, it seems like a good start.**

 **Jesus Christ the past few months have been intense. In so many different ways.**

 **I've moved countries, changes schools, Started the IBDP, moved to a boarding house, been dealing with personal issues and some mental health issues, and so damn many changes.**

 **I'm sorry for not updating.**

 **It has been hard for me to find time and motivation to keep writing the story that I know you love. I disconnected Social Media for almost a month, while I moved. I've also been dealing with some personal projects and basically trying to pull my life back together. So yeah, an intense past few months.**

 **BUT! Don't fear. The story is coming back. In fact, I've already written the next chapter and planned out the next few. I cannot express in words how damn grateful I am for all your support and love. I've read every single review and message that you guys have sent me and now I'm more motivated than ever to continue on the path that I set up myself to be in.**

 **I'm going to publish two stories at a time, the Avengers crossover and another one that I wrote a couple of days back in the middle of the night.**

 **As I said, thank you so much for your support and please keep supporting, as it gives me the push that I really need right now to keep it up.**

 **Thank you,**

 **I'm back, and I'm not leaving anytime soon.**

 **-CallMeLatino**


	16. The Battle at the Airport

**_The Battle at the Airport._**

Steve, was surrounded by Wanda, Sam, Hawkeye, Bucky and Scott Lang. They had decided on their plan of action, it was quite simple.

Steve and Bucky would get to the Quin Jet and go to Siberia, where a man called Helmut Zemo, the person who found the secrets of the winter solider and used him to fragment the avengers. During this, they expected that Stark and War machine would be sent to stop them. If they came, it was Wanda's, Sam's and Scott's job to stop them. They would probably be captured at one point, but if they could prove that Bucky was innocent, then they could buy their freedom.

At the moment they were running in a lonely airport that had been evacuated due to a fake bomb threat. They had also blocked all the roads to and from the airport that would buy them enough time to act. But they also knew that the avengers were on their way.

They didn't have to wait too long as two iron suits landed in front of Cap.

"Wow, it is so weird how you run into people at the airport," Tony said. "Don't you think it's weird?"

"Definitely weird." Answered Rhodey with a rather sad voice.

"Hear me out Tony," Cap began. "The Doctor, the psychiatrist…he's behind all of this."

Steve heard someone approaching from behind one of the planes, he turned to find a man in a black vibranium suit landing close to him.

"Captain." He saluted.

"Your Highness," Cap responded.

"Anyway," Tony began. "Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?"

"You're after the wrong guy," Cap answered calmly.

"Your judgment is askew," Tony said. "Your war buddy killed innocent people yesterday—"

"And there are five more super soldiers just like him." Cap retorted. "I can't let the doctor find them first, I can't Tony."

"Steve," A new voice said. Steve turned to find Natasha close to him. "You know what is about to happen, do you really want to punch your way through this one?"

Cap didn't answer this time.

"Alright, I ran out of patience," Tony said. "Underoos!"

* * *

Percy stood in the control room of the airport overlooking the field. He saw Tony and his friend Rhodes land near the Captain. Then the king arrived with Natasha. They seemed to be exchanging words.

" _Honestly…"_ Thought Percy, " _Am I doing the right thing? I disagree with the accords, if I side with them it means betraying my family. But at the same time, Stark does have a point. We are out of control._ " He thought about how much power his friends wielded. They controlled forces of nature. He didn't want to think about what would happen if they got into a fight with mortals. " _I'm sorry Tony, I can't side with you on this one. My loyalties are to my family, one way or another. But I don't break promises. I will get Wanda to safety, then I'm out. Maybe I'll head back to camp, maybe I'll travel around the world."_

Percy's thought process was cut off when he saw someone new enter the fight. He jumped over the Captain and pulled his shield out of his hand.

"Stark you son of a bitch," Percy said. With that, he began to walk out of the control room.

" _Get to Wanda, get her out. Nothing more, Perseus Jackson_."

* * *

The battle began. The black panther struggled to get the super soldier off him as he tried to get to Bucky. Natasha fought the newly integrated Ant man, but when he turned small, Nat just activated her Anti Mosquito bracelet and he shot out like a bullet. She let out a snort at that.

Peter climbed through the windows of the waiting room of the airport, fighting Bucky and Sam at the same time.

Wanda and Clint ran towards the Quinn jet as Tony shot missiles to distract them and halt their movement. He flew in front of them and held up a powered hand.

"Wanda, I think you hurt Percy's feelings." He said.

"You locked me in my room." She said.

"Okay, first," tony explained, "That's an exaggeration, second, I did it to protect you."

Wanda scoffed at that.

"Hey, Clint," Tony said.

"Hey man," Clint answered.

"Clearly retirement doesn't suit you," Tony said. "Tired of playing golf?"

"Well, I played 18, shot 18. Just can't seem to miss." He knocked an arrow and shot at Tony, who moved to the side.

"Well, first time for everything." He mocked.

"Made you look."

Cars began falling from the parking lot of the airport. Wanda and Clint heard a small 'shit' coming out from Tony as a few cars fell on top of him.

Wanda and Clint kept running towards the plane and they saw someone in a red suit shooting out of a window.

"P-peter?" Wanda looked surprised at the teen, who landed near them.

"Oh, Hi wanda! Ugh, who's that?" He pointed towards Clint.

"Peter get out of here!" She said. They heard a big explosion and looked towards a gas car that had exploded.

Peter nodded to Wanda and jumped to help Stark get out from under the Cars. Clint and Wanda kept running towards the plane.

"There's our ride!" Clint yelled. Halfway through they re-grouped with the rest of team Cap. Their advance was halted, however, by a beam of golden light.

Vision floated above them.

"Captain Rogers. I know you believe what you're doing is right. But for the greater good, you must surrender now."

Stark's team re-united too. Both groups facing each other. Wanda's heart clenched at seeing Peter, one of her best friends, on the other side of the battlefield.

Vision, Spider-Man, Iron Man, War Machine, Black Widow and Black Panther faced Falcon, Ant-man, Hawkeye, Scarlett Witch, Captain America, and The Winter Soldier.

"what do we do, cap?" Asked Bucky.

"We fight." Answered cap.

Both groups started to walk towards each other, slowly picking up speed. Those who could fly lifting themselves up in the air.

Stark flew towards Steve, ready to punch him. Steve lifted his shield and the fight began.

Stark swung at Steve, who deflected with his shield and punched back. Peter threw some webs at the ant man who tried his best to move to the sides to avoid them. War machine and falcon engaged in aerial combat, both punching and pulling at each other.

The Winter Soldier and the Black Panther were fierce fighters, none of them could get the high ground on the other, but there was one person who was giving it all.

Wanda used her powers to push Peter away from a missile from Sam. She then threw some debris at him to keep him distracted. She saw Nat and Clint fighting and just as Nat was going to deliver a kick, she took hold on her leg and pushed her away.

"You were pulling your punches." She mocked. Clint smiled.

She ran towards where Bucky and the King were fighting. T'Challa delivered a very strong kick towards Bucky, who flew across the runway and hit a box. He was about to get torn to shreds by the claws in the panther's hands, but Wanda took hold on him and flung him across the battlefield.

"Thank's kid," Bucky said as he ran towards Steve.

* * *

Peter engaged Steve in combat. He aimed his webs at his webs and shield, and in an incredible display of acrobatics, pulled both his legs letting the Cap fall. Then tool holds on his shield and pulled it towards him, using it as a launching pad to jump higher. He jumped and pulled on his legs again to turn him around. The Captain spun and Peter delivered a strong kick to his back.

"Sorry Captain, sir."

"You're good," Steve said in an approving tone. He took one of the webs that were attached to Peter and spun, delivering a kick right to the kid's chest.

"Better luck next time." He said while Peter groaned.

He aimed his webs at the Cap's face, who raised his shield to block. Peter used that moment of distraction to grab hold of the jet bridge and use it to impulse his next attack. He spun around it and just as the Cap lowered his shield, Peter crashed into him with all his force, making Steve fall back. He tried to go for his shield but Peter took it with a well-timed web.

The captain jumped to his feet and engaged Peter, who again targeted his legs and arms with his webs. Now without his Shield, Steve was powerless.

Peter controlled him like a puppet. He pulled his arms so he could kick his legs and then pulled both his legs from underneath him to deliver a kick to the face.

"Percy's training is helpful." He said to himself.

He again punched Steve on the face, but Steve countered with a jab to his stomach. Peter groaned as he fell. He threw webs at the captain's feet but this time he was ready. He jumped and kicked Peter in the face.

"No longer holding back, kid," Steve said.

Peter groaned again as he threw his body against Steve, who was taken by surprise at the sudden move. Both fell, but Peter was ready. He jumped up and threw webs at his arms, legs, and chest. The cap was trapped.

"Why do all this, Captain?" Peter asked.

"Simple. Because they don't want to use our powers to help people. Tell me, kid, what if they send us somewhere, we don't want to go? What if, because of the accords, people die? They die and we knew we could've helped, but they restrained us? That terrifies me. That is why I fight. To protect the people." Steve said, defeated.

"He's right you know?" A new voice said.

Percy stood there, holding himself against a wall. Peter noticed he was wearing a suit. A _Stark_ suit.

He wore Sea green combat boots and tight blue pants. He wore a sleeveless sea green vest that was tight to his chest, but he could tell it would protect him from the sharpest of knives. It had a dark green Trident imprinted in the vest. He also had a strange belt with many different containers in it. The containers were filled with some liquid. He also had dark blue gloves and a mask hanging from his neck. The mask was simple, it was a pair of large blue goggles, like the ones the skiers use, and it had attached something like a breathing apparatus to it to cover his face.

"Percy?" Asked Peter.

"Wait, Peter?" Asked Steve.

"Hello to both," Percy said. "He speaks the truth, Peter. Would you rather let people die, even though you could save them, all because Mr. Stark asked you to?"

Peter didn't answer as he began to ask himself the question. Percy walked forward and helped Steve get free.

"You do know this could be considered treason and conspiracy, right?" The Cap asked Percy.

"I told Stark, I'm only here for Wanda. I'm not in favor of the accords, I believe just like you that we should have the freedom to do what must be done for the best of the people, but I also agree with Stark that sometimes we go too far. Sometimes it is not necessary. Powerful people attract more powerful people, I've learned that the hard way." Percy said. "Either way, do what you think is right. Just don't regret it."

Percy grabbed Peter and pulled him away.

Steve looked back at the teens.

" _That Percy kid…_ " he thought, _"Powerful indeed. What happened to you kid? To grow up so fast?"_

* * *

Percy and Peter searched for Wanda. They saw Steve and Bucky reunite, they saw Stark fighting flint. And their breath's caught in their throat when Rhodey was grabbed by the ankle by a giant.

"Holy shit!" Peter said.

"Hades!" Percy cursed.

He began to make a movement to throw Rhodey.

"Percy—" Peter began.

"Go!" Percy said. It wasn't his fight, but he wouldn't want to see anyone hurt if he could help it. _"But again, if the accords are signed, this is the exact situation that could happen, and Rhodes_ will _be hurt"_

Percy saw Wanda distracting Rhodes and Peter swinging around the giant's legs. He saw him pull the move that took down an AT-AT in the empire strikes back.

"Nice Peter." He said, then he heard Wanda yell.

Rhodes had used one of his sonic attacks on her before he went and attacked the giant.

Percy ran towards Wanda who was on the ground.

"Wanda!" Percy said.

"Percy?" She answered, a little drowsy and tired. Percy held her. "What are—"

"I'm here to take you home," Percy said.

Wanda looked at his sea green eyes and nodded. Taking comfort in Percy's arms.

He didn't know what happened next, all he saw was Rhodes, falling from a great height.

Wanda let out a yell. Percy dropped her and raised his arms.

" _He's not far, I can try and get him!"_ Percy said to himself. He tapped into the water supply of the airport and a massive wave came exploding out of the waiting rooms. It raced towards where Rhodes was falling. He saw Tony, Falcon, and Peter also running towards where Rhodes was falling. Vision realized what was happening and also raced towards Rhodes.

Rhodes hit the ground with a resounding _Crack!_. The wave dissipated as Percy let it go into the field, realizing that he was too late.

"We need to leave," Percy said.

"What?" Wanda asked.

"I made a deal with Stark. I have to get you out without him seeing you. If he sees you he needs to take you in, but if he doesn't see you leave he will say you escaped. Come, we need to go, now!" Percy said.

"But Rhodes…" Wanda said.

Percy wanted to go and see the man. He didn't know if he was even alive, but he _needed_ to see him.

But if he went, Wanda would get captured.

"We go," Percy said solemnly. Wanda understood. There was a possibility that Rhodes didn't survive, yet he could still save her. The thought made her heart beat faster.

"Thank you." She said, as he lifted her into his arms and ran towards the nearby forest.

* * *

 **Okay! Well, this Chapter I wrote it before I went on my little break. I want to rewrite the story but I will do that once I finish it. The writing is not great and it is a short chapter, but I wrote it right before I left and I didn't want to rewrite it as I put as much emotion as I could into it. Either way, the quality is about to bump up from now.**

 **This is the end of Arc II in a way. The next few chappies will be a little focused on the Demigods and Gods, what has happened to them and how their story progresses. Then, Arc III: The Beginning of the end will come. It will cover Homecoming and Ragnarok mainly, with mentions to and Black Panther.**

 **God, I have to see al the movies again.**

 **Either way. The story is halfway through.**

 **I have planned out the next Arc and I must say, that's where the sauce is!**

 **Where is Jason? What happened to Annabeth and the others trying to rescue Apollo? How will he fit into the story? Did the gods find what they were looking for?**

 **My plans are to finish this story before Endgame comes out. Then I will release the second part of this Story that would only Cover endgame and maybe set up a future story involving Far from home, and maybe X-Men, but all that is just an idea for now.**

 **Either way, thank for waiting and from now on, the story moves.**

 **Thanks**

 **-CallMeLatino**


End file.
